No Second Guesses, No Regrets
by Celticsage23
Summary: Brought back out of retirement, former SHIELD member, Taryn McKenna is asked to return and join the Avengers. A strong Telekinetic who can also delve into the mind undetected, she joins at the request of Director Coulson. Within the group, she forms friendships, discovers herself, and falls unexpectedly in love … **Contains Mature Content** Marvel Characters copyright Marvel
1. Chapter 1 - Recruitment

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Recruitment**_

A soft breeze drifted through the open window of the rustic cabin. The sun was setting behind the hill that the structure was nestled near, and the sounds of twilight began to permeate the space. Tiny spring peeper frogs sang along the edge of the property, and the haunting call in the distance declared an owl's presence. A light was on in the cabin, and smoke drifted from the chimney as a small fire was laid in the fireplace to displace the chill in the air. The wind picked up, and the occupant of the lodge shivered and crossed over to the window. The woman pushed her hair out of her eyes and glanced to the horizon, the sky streaked with orange and pink, sensing something in the air. Her eyes drifted to the east, where the first stars were appearing; it was coming from that direction. She could feel familiarity approaching, and was not surprised to see a stealth jet appear and land in the clearing 200 yards from the house.

She smiled slightly, closed the window and returned to her overstuffed chair, her Kindle and her cup of tea. She curled up and waited for the knock on the door. It came moments later, and with a wave of her hand it opened gently. She didn't need to look up to see the dark figure standing in her door way. Taking a sip of tea, she continued to read. "Director Coulson, such a surprise," she said sardonically. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The man straightened his suit jacket and stepped across the threshold, waiving to the accompanying man to wait on the porch. "Good evening, Agent McKenna. SHIELD was hoping you would consider coming back to join us."

Taryn stood and walked to the kitchen. "Can I offer you some tea, Phil?"

"Actually, I need to return to the facility. But I wanted to see you personally to extend the invitation."

She poured water into her cup, and set the kettle back on the stove and sighed. "Why do you need me again? You have your god, and your metal man, your Boy Scout etcetera… why me?"

Coulson approached the kitchen island. "Because the Avengers have need of your particular talents." He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a flash drive. "The information is in here. Review it. If you're interested, you know how to contact me." Taryn watched him place the drive on the countertop and turn to walk out. "It was good to see you again, Taryn."

She smiled softly. She couldn't be mad at Coulson. "You too Phil. Thanks for the visit."

He nodded and smiled and exited the cabin. She could hear the jet fire up and eventually take off. She stared at the drive for a long time before she picked it up. Taryn headed down the hall to the den. In the back of the room, the carpet concealed a trap door. She pulled out a book from the bookshelf, revealing a retina scanner and leaned in to be scanned. She heard the latch unlock and the carpet and trap door slid away, revealing a staircase. She descended, and the door closed behind her.

The lights illuminated the room as she stepped in, and she sat at the large oak desk. She waived her hand across the surface of the desk and it split and her computer system rose from inside. Taryn plugged the flash drive into the USB and opened files containing information on one of the latest enemies that SHIELD and the Avengers seemed to be up against. Bio-terrorists of a sort. Working to clean the world of mutants, gifted, classifieds, masquerading as a Weapons and Tech manufacturer … She had seen this before and she was sure this wouldn't be the last time. People like these were afraid of anyone who showed some sort of "ability". They had recently tried to attack a small group of mutants at a compound down south. Unfortunately there had been several casualties, civilians among them. SHIELD wanted this group neutralized. The leader went by the name of Markus Thornfeld and he had been raised by a family that had instilled these beliefs in him.

She read the file until the wee hours of the morning and had made the decision that it was a good cause and something she was directly affected by. She would contact Coulson in the morning and begin the next phase of her career with SHIELD.

Taryn's bags were packed and waiting by the front door. She had removed her laptop from her lair below the cabin and was packing that up when she heard a knock at the door. Setting the computer case down, she went to the door and hesitated. Reaching out with her mind, she realized it wasn't Coulson. She wasn't sure who it was but they were not malevolent. Cautiously opening the door, and putting up a shield, she recognized James Rhodes, associate of Tony Stark.

Rhodes smiled brightly. "Good morning, Agent McKenna. Director Coulson sent me to retrieve you. He is off on assignment."

Taryn shook his hand and invited him in. "Just give me a moment and I'll be right with you." She disappeared down the hall, grabbed her shoes and said goodbye to the cabin.

Rhodes had taken her bags down to the jet for her and waited for her on the front porch. "All set?" he asked with a smile.

She nodded and locked the door, knowing it would be protected with the extensive security system she had installed. She took a deep breath, then followed him to the plane. Boarding, Rhodes when up to the front of the plane to relay instructions to the pilot. Taryn withdrew her MP3 player from her bag and sat, buckling herself in. James sat opposite her, let her know that it would be about an hour and settled in for the flight.

They shared pleasant conversation for about half the flight, then he got a call, and she plugged herself into her music. The rest of the flight went quickly, and soon they were touching down at a new facility in upstate New York. Rhodes informed her that they would take care of her baggage and she was to head up to the main gate.

Slinging her computer bag over her shoulder, she made her way down the ramp and over to the front entrance of the compound. As she got closer, two figures stepped out of one of the guard houses. She recognized them both from their dossiers; the ones she referred to as the Boy Scout and the Assassin.

Assassin nodded to the security camera and the gate opened. The two stepped forward. "Agent McKenna, welcome to the new SHIELD facility."

Taryn stepped through the gate and extended a hand. "Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. Master assassin turned Avenger." Romanoff warily shook her hand with a raised brow.

Taryn turned to the other figure. "And you are Steve Rogers, Captain America. A soldier enhanced to the peak of human abilities. It's a pleasure to meet you both." She shook his hand and it was warmly received.

Steve was a bit taken aback by her firm grip. "Welcome, Agent McKenna."

She smiled sincerely at him and Natasha just eyed her with suspicion.

"Please, call me Taryn."

"Well, Taryn… We'll show you to your quarters and we'll be having briefing at oh eight hundred tomorrow," said Natasha

"Understood. Director Coulson provided me information on the situation. I am looking forward to meeting the rest of the team."

Steve piped in. "They will all be at the meeting tomorrow."

Taryn nodded as they arrived at her quarters. Steve handed her an ID badge with her photo already on it. "Such a lovely mugshot," she chuckled.

He leaned in. "It doesn't look bad at all… er... eh hem… Yes, well, you'll find a schematic of the compound and it will show you where all the meeting rooms, training rooms, cafeteria are and so forth."

She smiled up at him. His pictures didn't do him justice. He was much more handsome in person. Dark blond hair, in a bit of a throwback style, short, well kempt. His blue eyes were bright and kind and his physique was definitely at peak. Natasha was attractive, lithe and agile. Her red hair fell in waves just below her jawline and she stood about 4 inches short than Taryn. She knew enough not to take Natasha lightly because of her height, however. She had seen her in action in the files, and knew she was no one to be trifled with.

"Well thank you both. If it isn't an issue, I may just take a walk around and familiarize myself with the place."

Natasha nodded and was already heading down the hall way. Taryn had been dismissed. Well this was going to be a tough nut to crack. Steve remained standing there, not really sure what to say. "Ahh… If you're hungry I can show you the cafeteria?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Actually, I kind of am… Let me just put my bag in my quarters."

He nodded and waited for her in the doorway. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting from her file, but she wasn't it. She was tall and athletic looking, but not overly muscular. She had the look of a dancer to him – long legs, graceful arms. She wore her wavy chestnut hair in a loose bun at the nape of her neck and had a very nice figure. Raising a brow at his thoughts, he composed himself as she came back out to the hallway.

"So welcome to the facility," said Steve as they walked along the passage. "I, and Natasha have read your files and thought you may be well qualified for our team. We'll discuss the newest mission fully in the meeting in the morning. While you're here you'll have full access to the facility – there are training rooms, two large weight rooms with gym equipment. We have a several intelligence rooms and a command center. There is also a large garage and hangar."

She nodded taking it all in. "Quite impressive. It's nice to see SHIELD still standing after all it's been through recently. They've always been good to me."

The two reached the cafeteria that looked more like a casual restaurant. She walked up to the menu boards and was overwhelmed by the choices. She ordered a turkey sandwich with small salad and flavored water. Steve was just standing there, so she asked him if he would like to join her.

"Ah, well … are you sure you don't mind?"

She raised an annoyed brow at him. "I wouldn't have asked. Besides, I don't like to eat alone."

The two sat at a table by the window and conversed generically about the weather and being a part of SHIELD. Just as they were finishing their meal, Romanoff appeared at Steve's side. "You're needed in the control room."

Steve nodded and became all business. "Right. Taryn, we'll see you in the morning."

"You bet."

Natasha glanced back at her with a look that would have frozen lava. Taryn smiled weakly and wondered what she had done to get on her bad side already.

That night, Taryn settled in, changing into her pajamas and curled up on the bed with her laptop reviewing the files one more time before the briefing in the morning. She reviewed each dossier again; Rogers and Romanoff – they were the advisers to this new group of Avengers. Hmm… perhaps they were a couple which is why Natasha kept giving her wicked looks when she was interacting with Steve. Taryn laughed out loud that Natasha could think she was a threat…

Then there was James Rhodes, nick named "Rhodey", donned a suit similar to Stark's Iron Man and was known as War Machine. Wanda Maximoff, aka Scarlet Witch, could manipulate hypnosis and telekinesis. Sam Wilson, known as the Falcon was ex-military and an aerial combat specialist. Last but not least was the Vision. Created by a failed experiment by a robot created by Tony Stark. She was still trying to wrap her head around that one. It would be interesting to personally meet this crew. Of course no one knew her from anyone. She supposed they were briefed on her and her abilities. How she had been a member of SHIELD for some time. How she could read thoughts and anticipate an enemy's actions and was a strong telekinetic. She read a bit more, but yawned and decided to retire for the evening. It would be an interesting meeting in the morning, she mused.


	2. Chapter 2 - Preparation

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Preparation**_

Taryn arrived at the debriefing room ten minutes before the scheduled start. She picked a spot and set up her laptop, reviewing files until the others arrived. Rogers was the first in the room. "Good morning, Taryn. I trust you slept well?"

She nodded and smiled, sipping her coffee. "I did, thank you."

He nodded. "The others should be arriving shortly." Steve went about setting up the computer to review the files for the latest mission.

Every so often she looked up from her own laptop to watch him. He definitely was a handsome man. One could tell that he was not of this time. He was considerate, kind, well-mannered. So not the type of men she had dated in the past. They just weren't like that anymore. Too bad, really. The world could use more men with integrity like that. He looked up from the computer and smiled. She was about to start a conversation, but the others entered the room. They all sat and Steve and Natasha began the briefing.

It had been discovered that a man by the name of Markus Thornfeld had been working to develop serum that would neutralize any inherent and/or mutant abilities that people had. Founder of Thornfeld Enterprises, it was publically known that he despised anyone that had any genes that were not normal, human DNA. He hated supes, mutants and the like, and he encouraged violence against them because they were not natural. Speculation was that the serum was complete and that he was going to sell some to the highest bidders.

"Thornfeld Enterprises is holding a show in three weeks. The "Tech and Mech Expo". He's featuring all of his corporations' projects. Military weapons, combat machinery, tactical clothing."

"But rumor has it, he's going to be holding 'special' auctions after hours," Natasha picked up the briefing. "According to our sources, Thornfeld has been developing a serum that once injected, will cause any human with enhanced abilities to lose said abilities. This is extremely detrimental to mutants and those who have been classified such as Taryn and Wanda. It wouldn't affect someone like Steve because he is simply the peak of human strength, healing and such. Along with ability defusing clothing, anti-enhanced-human weaponry, he is going to try and sell the serum also."

Steve brought up images on the screen of prototypes of some of these products. 'That is where Taryn comes in. She has been an undercover operative for SHIELD for a number of years. She will pose as an arms dealer and weapons expert reviewing the developing products for a small Eastern country to purchase. All of her background is already in place. The expo is for five days. She will pose as Doctor Caroline Frasier and we've already gotten her an invitation for the expo. Taryn, we'll provide you everything you'll need for the operation."

Taryn nodded. She would learn her lines, learn her character. Live it for five days. And she had three weeks to prep. More than plenty of time. She'd been on other assignments where she'd been handed a dossier that morning and was expected to complete her mission that night. This would also give her time to get back into the shape she wanted to be.

The briefing came to an end, and she was introduced to everyone on the team. Natasha had already left the room, and Steve was chatting with Sam. Taryn packed up her laptop and made a point of stopping to speak to Wanda.

"I know I wasn't there, but in reading the information from the Director, I was saddened to hear of the death of your brother. Please accept my condolences."

Wanda was taken aback, but she smiled and extended her hand. "Thank you, Agent McKenna…"

"Taryn, please," she said with a smile in return and accepted Wanda's hand. "No need to be formal as we'll be working together." They chatted for a bit, and Taryn excused herself.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way back down the hall to her quarters. Taryn felt Captain Rogers come up behind her. She didn't need to turn around. "Yes, Captain?"

He wasn't going to ever get used to that… "I just wanted to thank you for coming back to SHIELD and agreeing to be a part of this."

She smiled. "Well, it's what I do. It's not like I could get a desk job. Besides, I don't think I'd want one after all these years. Thornfeld needs to be taken down and pay for his crimes against those like me."

"Well, I… we... appreciate your dedication."

She found herself at her door. "Well thank you, Captain. I'm looking forward to it." She smiled softly

"Please, call me Steve. And if there is anything that you need, please let me know."

Hmmm, thought Taryn. That is a loaded statement… She could just fall into those blue eyes right now…. No… no not good. She was on assignment… these were co-workers and their safety depended upon her and vice versa.

"Thanks, Steve. I will. I think I'm going to acquaint myself with the compound…"

"Oh, yes, right… Well then. I'll see you later."

She nodded and passed into her room and the door closed behind her. Well that was going to be very distracting….

Steve watched the door shut behind her. He blew out his breath, hard, and ran a hand through his sandy hair. This may be an interesting challenge….

The next day Taryn found one of the gyms and decided she needed to get a good hard sweat on to get her head back into focus. She didn't need to be so easily distracted. She set her towel and water bottle down and found a boxing bag. The trainer, Malcolm, wrapped her hands and she went at it. Taryn had trained in several forms of martial arts while during her tenure at SHIELD. She'd managed to maintain a good level of fitness, but she really needed to get back into peak shape again. She punched and jabbed, kicked and rolled, dodging the swinging bag. She was effectively tuning all other thoughts out by focusing on her breathing and the rhythm of punching and kicking. Malcolm asked her if she'd like to spar with him, and she took him up on the offer.

Taryn took a fighting stance and let him make the first approach. She blocked his punch and kicked her leg out into his middle. He swept her leg away with a solid arm and lashed out with his left. She blocked and as he lunged for her she flipped backwards out of his range. Malcolm smiled and nodded and came at her with a flying kick. She grabbed his ankle and twisted, and he went down to the mat hard. Pulling his leg back in, he swept it around and caught her heel and her foot went out from under her. She braced herself with her arms and sprang up, punching and swinging rapidly until it drove him back into the boxing bag. She smirked as he lashed out at her and she grabbed his arm, pulled him toward her and put him in a head lock.

"Don't kill our trainer, he's one of the good ones," said a voice from the doorway.

She released Malcolm and looked up to find Tony Stark leaning against the door jam. "Nice moves, McKenna."

Taryn grabbed her towel and wiped her brow. "Thanks, Stark. Just trying to get myself back in shape."

"Your shape looks fine to me…" Tony commented. Rogers was behind him and punched him in the shoulder and glared at him.

"Really?" said Steve.

Tony threw up his hands, "What? Just telling the truth…"

Taryn laughed and weaved her way through the two of them. "The gym's all yours, boys." She could hear Steve chastising Tony as she left the room and she shook her head with a laugh.

It had been nearly a month since Coulson had come to recruit Taryn. It had been some time since she'd been part of a group. Most of her assignments had been solo when she was with SHEILD early on. But she liked this group. There was some talent here, and strong will. While she was getting ready for the day, she went through each one in her thoughts.

The Vision was fascinating and she loved speaking with him and hearing about his origin. Wanda was younger than Taryn, but they got on well. Sam Wilson had been in and out on assignments, so she hadn't had much of a chance to get to know him yet. She found that Natasha Romanoff didn't like her very much for some reason. It was probably because she didn't like people getting into her head. Taryn could do that very well when focused. It had been her job for a number of years at SHIELD, after all. Taryn hadn't met Clint Barton as of yet as he had been spending time with his family. James "Rhodey" Rhodes was the one who had come to retrieve her in place of Coulson. Ex-military and friend of Tony Stark, he now wore a suit similar to Iron Man, and they called it War Machine. Tony Stark was a legend in his own mind. Egotistical and brilliant at the same time, she found him sardonic yet friendly. He liked to think of himself as the leader of the group, but ultimately that fell to Steve Rogers.

Captain America himself was very down to earth and genuinely pleasant. She attributed that to his upbringing in a definitely different time. The 1930's and 40's were a world apart from today's realm with all its technology and recurrent coldness of environment and people. He was a throw back, but in a good way. She found herself thinking he was also rather attractive and tried to suppress that to no avail. Taryn knew he had more important things on his mind, but she swore she caught him checking her out once or twice… But the question still arose in her mind about him and Natasha.

She broke from her contemplations, figuring she'd better get out to the larger training room. They would be working on sparring and teamwork today. That should prove… interesting.

Taryn found her way to the training room and set her towel and water bottle down near the wall. She wrapped her hair up in a loose bun and tied it up at the nape of her neck. She sat herself on the padded floor and began to stretch and loosen up. Sam was on the other side of the room chatting with Steve whom she could see occasionally glance over at her nonchalantly, trying to avoid eye contact. That was odd. Usually he was straightforward, but she noticed lately that he seemed to want to almost avoid her. She wondered if it was something should could have said…

Tasha's voice interrupted her reverie. "Okay people. We're going to pair up. Work on sparing against each other's abilities." She turned to Tony. "Stark. Suit up and work with the Vision. The rest of you, double up and let's begin." Tasha broke off with Rhodes, Wanda decided to work with Sam and that left Taryn to work with Steve.

Steve approached Taryn and extended a hand. She accepted and he pulled her to her feet. "Thanks. Guess that leaves you and me?"

Rogers nodded, attempting to keep his cool. He wasn't sure if it were her abilities that caused his nervousness or what. According to her file, one of her abilities allowed her to delve into the thoughts of others, but he didn't recall seeing anything about deliberately influencing feelings and thoughts. He would have to read her file again, strictly for instructional purposes.

Taryn was getting some odd vibes off of Steve, so she brought up the mental walls and shook it off. "Let's do this," she stated, taking a fighting stance.

Steve took boxer form and swung a right hook. Taryn gracefully ducked and brought her right fist in to catch him in the middle of his rock hard chest. She backed off and shook out her hand. "Damn, are you wearing armor under that tee?"

"Er, no… just me under here." He took advantage of the distraction and swept his leg down to take her off her feet. It worked, and she went down hard on her backside.

She knew it was just training and nothing personal, but man, that smarted! She raised a determined brow and rocked herself to her feet. Remembering her towel was on the floor near her, she reached out with her mind and aimed it at Steve's head. It caught him square in the face, wrapping around his head, and he struggled to pull it off. She grinned like a Cheshire cat, and struck out with her own leg, knocking him to his knees.

Steve, surprised by her cunning, ripped the towel from his face and dove at her mid-section, bringing her down to the padded floor. She landed with an "Ooof" and brought her clasped hands down between his shoulder blades.

She wasn't nearly as strong as he was, but it was enough of a jolt to get him to relax his arms around her. She then wrapped her long legs around his hips and rolled him over on his side. They struggled to get free of each other, and he, being the gentleman, let his arms relax. Seeing the fault in his actions, Taryn released her legs, rolled back and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around one of his ankles and pulled. She twisted his leg so that he was forced to roll over onto his stomach. Taryn then sat on the back of his thighs, pleased with herself.

Steve evaluated the situation quickly. He was much stronger than her, even though she had more strength than the average human. She had a tight grip on the towel that held his ankle, so he forced his leg back with little effort and she went flying head over heels.

Taryn cursed herself for losing sight of his advantage as she lay on her stomach on the floor. She didn't have time to take a breath before he was on her back, holding her left arm behind her. "Do you yield?" he whispered in her ear.

"Not on your life," she replied and with her mind brought a medicine ball across the room straight for Steve's head.

Seeing it just in time, he rolled forward over her with the ball narrowly missing his cranium. He rolled over onto his back and suddenly she was there, sitting on his chest, her left hand on his throat and her right in a fist aimed at his nose. Her hair had fallen loose from its bun and fell in waves over her shoulder. "Do _you_ yield?"

They sat grinning at each other until a slow clap broke the moment and they both turned at the same time to see that everyone had stopped to watch their fight. Tony was still clapping as his iron suit folded off of him. "Bravo, kids. Quite a little rumble there."

Taryn stood and stepped over Steve's chest and reached for her water, still smiling. "Just a little training."

Stark reached a hand out to Rogers and pulled him to his feet. "Do I sense a little… tension in the air?" he said so only Steve could hear him.

Steve cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh. Sure about that? 'Course it has been a long time for you, Cap. Not surprised how you'd forget about being around the feminine wiles."

Rogers raised a brow at him, raised a finger to chastise him, but kept his mouth shut. It wasn't worth it. Besides… was he right?

The group continued to spar and train throughout the morning. Steve seemed to try to avoid working with Taryn. She took it in stride. That practice fight that everyone was privy to caused enough talk. She didn't want to embarrass him again, she laughed to herself. By the time training was done she was starving. She ran down to her quarters, took a quick shower and jogged down to the cafeteria. There were more than a few people on lunch. She had no idea there were that many people here in the compound. There must be a lot more space than what was visible above ground. She grabbed a really large chef salad and sparkling water and made her way outside to one of the courtyards.

It was a beautiful day and she managed to find a spot in the shade to sit on the lawn and have her lunch. As she munched on a slice of cucumber, she sensed someone approaching and noticed Steve Rogers in tee shirt and athletic pants open the door to the outside. He had taken a shower, she observed, as his hair was still a bit wet. He looked up, seeing her out in the yard, and she waved to him.

Steve had showered and was hungry himself, so he decided to grab some food at the cafeteria. As he stood in line deciding what he wanted, he noticed Taryn sitting out on the lawn having her lunch. He made the conclusion that he was going to join her, that is if she was ok with that… He grabbed himself a roast beef sandwich, chips and a soda and made his way outside. He saw her look up at him and wave with a smile. That was a good sign… He really found himself drawn to her. He wasn't sure if it were just her abilities, or if he really was truly attracted to her. It had been some time for him to find himself interested in someone. He gathered up his courage and was ready to explore this. He hoped he wasn't off, but he had a feeling she felt something being around him too. Especially the way that they had sparred and looked at each other this morning. They'd known each other for a month, and he couldn't deny an attraction there….

Taryn smiled as he approached. "Hey. Pull up a piece of lawn, if you'd like."

He smiled in return, feeling a little more comfortable. Steve sat to her side, still a bit in the shade. "I, ah... hope I didn't hurt you this morning."

She laughed. "Just my pride and my backside. It was a good work out though. It feels good to be getting back in the swing of things."

He nodded. "You looked good out there this morning. Good form. Good use of your abilities."

She nodded, stuffing some leafy lettuce and a tomato piece into her mouth. "Thanks, I appreciate that. I've kept in shape, but not in peak form since I've been retired."

"Can I ask why you left SHIELD? It wasn't in your profile…"

Taryn shrugged. "Sure, I've got nothing to hide… I just got burned out. SHIELD was all I knew since I was a young teenager. My parents never understood my powers. SHIELD came along and offered to train me, take care of me and I was all about that since school was not fun. I got picked on all the time for being different. It was really refreshing to be around kids and people who were like me. By the time I reached 22 I was kind of burned out. I had gotten involved with a fellow trainee and that went sour after he cheated on me numerous times. So I told Coulson that I was done for a while. I bought the cabin and a few other things and decided to get the hell out of the city and take a break and learn who it was to be me for a change. So he bid me farewell, wished me luck and I told him that he could call on me if he thought he needed me. So, here I am."

Steve smiled, "Well we're glad to have you. With your expertise we should be able to take out Thornfeld without collateral damage."

"I hope so… I've seen too much of that." Taryn stared out into space for a moment then reeled herself back in. "So what about you, Steve? How is modern life treating you?"

"Not bad. It took me some time to realize that all I knew was gone… but these last few years I've had some good friends that have helped me out."

Is Natasha one of those 'friends'? she thought and immediately chastised herself. Steve finished his sandwich and lay back in the grass looking up at the clouds.

"I remember doing this as a kid in Brooklyn," he mused. "Seeing shapes in the clouds. Look, a turtle!"

Taryn laughed, and lay down in the grass, her head close to his. She followed his hand. "I see it," she laughed. "And over there, it looks like a bunny."

Steve laughed and it felt good. Too much seriousness lately. He wondered what the others would think if they found out he was laying on the grass finding shapes in the clouds with Taryn. He looked over at her just inches from him, and she was smiling at him. He found his heart skipped a beat. Time stopped for a moment and all he saw were her emerald green eyes, sparkling in the sunlight. That was it, he knew he was done for. He knew it would be hard to keep her off his mind.

Taryn smiled brightly as they lay in the grass. His blue eyes were trained on hers and she looked deeply into them. She forgot they were at the compound. She forgot she was about to go into a potentially dangerous mission. She really had the urge to kiss him…

"Taryn?"

She looked over at him, still laying in the grass. "Yes?"

'Um… would you… like to have dinner with me…maybe? Or coffee, or something?"

She smiled, finding his shyness refreshing. "I'd love to have dinner with you. How about tonight?"

"Ah… er… okay… Is there any place in particular you'd like to go?"

"Hmm… well there's a nice little Italian place in town. They have dinners, pizza, wings…"

"Wings?"

She raised a brow. "Seriously? You've never had chicken wings? Deep fried and tossed in a spicy sauce?" He shrugged and shook his head. "Oh, well, then I think we should go there."

"Okay, that sounds good… shall I pick you up at six?"

Taryn smiled. "You can come get me at my quarters, sure."

He stood, then helped her to her feet. "Oh, okay then… well I should get some things done before…so I'll see you then."

"Sounds great. See you later then."

Steve made his way down the hall in gray slacks and a burgundy Henley. Tony and Natasha rounded the corner and stopped him. "Hey," said Tony, "we're heading out for some food and beer, you coming?"

Steve shook his head. "Actually I have a date."

Tony's jaw dropped and Tasha grinned. "Ooo, is it Joann in Accounting?"

"No, it's…"

"Connie in Records? Oh, I know, Harmony down at the shooting range."

Steve shook his head. "Actually, I've asked Taryn to dinner."

"Agent McKenna?" Tony asked. "Nice, old man! Good taste!"

Tasha slapped Stark in the arm. "Really? You don't know anything about her…"

Steve raised his brow. "Okay, now you sound like my mother. Just because you didn't choose her for me doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing. She and I get along. We have things in common. And she makes me laugh and I'm comfortable around her."

"That's all I need to hear," said Tony. "Have a great time, Cap." With that, he dragged Natasha off as she still grumbled about Steve's choice.

He laughed watching them walk off then continued on to Taryn's quarters.

Taryn stood in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear…. Skirt? Pants? Jeans? She settled on a black maxi skirt, tee shirt and denim vest. She slipped on flats and fluffed her hair and touched up her lipstick. She came out of her bedroom just in time to open the door with a wave of her hand. He stood there with his hand in the air as though he was just about to knock. Taryn laughed out loud.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"It's… okay. I'm just not used to that… Are you ready?"

"Yes, let me grab my purse…" She used her mind to bring that to her and she tucked it under her arm. "Don't worry, I don't do that in public unless I'm on duty." He chuckled and they walked out to the car.

The restaurant was quiet when they arrived, and Taryn asked to be seated at a far table off in the corner. The hostess obliged, knowing who they were, but not making a fuss. They sat and she took their drink orders.

"That is why I like it here. They don't care who you are. They know a lot of SHIELD agents come here for down time, so they're really cool about it."

"Well that is good to know. Good suggestion." He was trying to act casual, but he was extremely nervous. He hadn't been out on a date in a while, especially with a girl he had chosen himself. Tasha had been trying to set him up lately. And in the past, in his time, he dated and got involved with a few chorus girls and fans, but nothing serious. Even though he'd only known her for a little over a month, he did feel comfortable with her. He was still nervous, because he liked her, so he tried to force himself to calm his nerves.

The waitress returned for their order, and Steve defaulted to her choice. So she ordered a large pepperoni, mushroom and extra cheese pizza and two dozen medium wings and lots of blue cheese.

"So tell me, Captain, what do you do for fun?"

Steve chuckled. "Well, I haven't had a lot of down time until recently. When I do I usually just read, or watch tv… try to catch up on the times, so to speak. How about you?"

"Well, I can be pretty boring," she laughed. "But I like tv too… I love old movies so I'm constantly watching those. I read on my Kindle a lot, surf on the internet… I've never been much of a partier. If I drink too much, I lose the walls I keep up and my head gets filled with other people's thoughts. It's like before I was trained. So I try to avoid that, it isn't pleasant."

"I can't imagine. I mean, it was a shock for me to come out of that machine after the serum. I was taller, stronger, healthy, but I had wanted that. I had nothing left to lose. I can't imagine what you went through growing up."

She chuckled. "Well I survived. If it wasn't for SHIELD, who knows where I'd be."

Steve nodded. "And if it wasn't for SHIELD, I'd still be frozen in the Arctic."

The food arrived and Taryn dove into the wings. Steve watched how she slathered blue cheese on it, then he followed suit. His eyes lit up. "These are really good!"

She laughed. "See, I told you!"

They ate, finished their beer and he asked her if she'd like to go for a walk in the park. She agreed and they put their leftovers in the car, then walked down the street to the scenic park. A trail followed the small river that flowed by the town and they talked the entire time. Taryn stopped to take some photos with her phone and watch the water go by. Steve stood beside her, and she grabbed his arm and held the phone out snapping a photo.

She showed it to him, and he laughed. Not a bad photo. She looked great. He still wasn't used to these modern electronics. "I'd send it to you, but you don't have a smartphone, do you?"

"Ahh… no… no one has made me get one yet, and I'd just as soon not."

Taryn laughed. "We'll get you into the 21st century yet."

They continued their walk, and Taryn was a bit surprised when he reached for her hand. She smiled and entwined her fingers in his, and they walked along the trail.

Steve had run his hand through his hair. Taryn walked along his right side and he wasn't sure if he should put his arm around her, or just continue on… so he reached out and brushed his hand against hers and then held it. He was encouraged when she entwined her fingers in his.

The two walked around the park trail then made their way back to the car. Chatting all the way back to the facility, he walked her back to her quarters to say good night.

Taryn really wanted to kiss him, invite him in, but she knew that would scare the socks off of him. She took her hand in his and smiled up at him. "Thank you for a great evening. I really enjoyed your company."

Steve smiled. "I had a great time too. Can we… can we do this again some time?" he asked nervously hopeful.

"I would love to. Any time. Just ask," she winked at him, and she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

He flushed a bright shade of crimson and got all flustered. "Oh… okay well good night… I'll see you tomorrow…. Good night."

She started to close the door. "Hey Steve?"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday. How about we get together for lunch? I'll bring the food."

"Uh… okay…" He wasn't used to girls making a move… "See you at noon?"

"You bet. I'll meet you at your quarters."

The next day, Taryn rose early to get a start on lunch. She wanted to pack a picnic lunch for the two of them. She roasted a chicken, put a bottle of wine in the chiller, and set to work on a pasta salad and dessert. She packed everything in individual serving containers and grabbed her picnic backpack. She loaded it up, made sure the glasses were clean and got dressed.

It was going to be a warm day, so she put on some white Bermuda shorts, a white tank top and a light purple shirt she tied at the waist. She threw on some canvas sneakers and headed down to his quarters.

Steve answered the door in jeans and a tee shirt. "Hi. Come in and I'll just get my shoes on."

He went into his bedroom to retrieve his sneakers and checked his appearance in the mirror. Even with their date last night, he was still so nervous. He was comfortable with her, but she was beautiful and seemingly interested in him for him, not what he was. He took a deep breath, chastised himself for thinking too much and pulled on his sneakers.

"Okay… So where to?"

She grinned. "It's a surprise." Taryn took his hand and led him out to the garage and drove out into the country side. She found a spot that overlooked the valley and asked him to take the back pack while she grabbed a blanket from the back. She found a nice level spot and spread out the blanket and she sat down. "Have a seat."

Taryn knelt down on the blanket and began to unpack lunch. She handed him the wine bottle and corkscrew. "Can you open, please?"

"Sure," and he uncorked the bottle and was amazed at the food spread she had. "You cooked all this today?"

Taryn chuckled. "Yes, it isn't that difficult you know. I take it you don't cook?"

"Well, I can cook breakfast…" he replied, pouring the wine.

Taryn set up the plates and utensils thinking, you can cook me breakfast any time. She suppressed that thought feeling her cheeks redden, and dished out the food before he could notice.

"Taryn, this is delicious," Steve acknowledged.

She smiled, happy he liked her cooking. They chatted for a while about their childhoods and growing up. They talked about TV shows and movies which prompted Steve to bring up another date idea.

"You mentioned that you liked old movies…"

"Yes, I love them. Escaped into them when I was younger. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the theater in town is having a Cary Grant, Katheryn Hepburn double feature next weekend… I thought you might like to go?"

"Ooo," her eyes lit up. "Which? Is Bringing Up Baby one of them? That is one of my favorites."

Steve smiled brightly. It was so refreshing that she even knew what he was talking about. "Actually it is. Philadelphia Story is the other."

"Oh, yes, I would love to go! I've never seen them on the big screen."

"Well, then," he smiled warmly and raised his glass. "It's a date."


	3. Chapter 3 - Dangerous Liaisons

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Dangerous Liaisons**_

Taryn and Steve continued talking about old movies until a shadow fell across the sun and suddenly, Sam was there, swooping down with his flight pack on. Steve shot to his feet. "What is it?"

"There was a rally down in Central Park for those who are supportive of all supes, mutants and such. It just became violent with what we think are some of Thornfeld's supporters. We need to suit up and get down there."

Steve nodded and extended a hand to Taryn and hauled her to her feet. "Let's go." They got into the car and sped back to the compound.

Taryn ran after Steve and they headed down to the 'locker room' where everyone's costumes were stored. Rogers suited up and Taryn investigated her own locker. She found a dark green cat suit of tactical material trimmed with black leather. It zipped up the front to a high collar and the arms ended in fingerless gloves, padded with leather in the palms. She was provided several gear pouches which she strapped onto her thigh and hip, and found a holster for the right side. The one thing she worried about was her face and her necessity to remain anonymous. At the top of the locker she found a cowl that would cover the bottom half of her face just below her eyes to her chin. "That'll work," she thought and finished dressing and putting her tactical boots on. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wow… this hides nothing," she partially joked. Every single curve was called out in this jumpsuit. But it felt like second skin. It was flexible, tough and breathable. Nice…

She turned around to see Rogers slipping the shield onto his back and she drew her breath sharply. This was the first time seeing him in the full Captain America gear in person. It was a magnificent sight to behold. He stood strong and proud and it really was an inspiring sight to see.

Rogers placed a hand to his ear, then turned to Taryn. "They're ready for us in the jet." His brow raised as he stared at her in her new Avengers uniform. Her body was visibly in shape. And the uniform clearly fit… very well.

Taryn grabbed her pistol, made sure the safety was on and nodded. She hoped it wouldn't come to having to use it. She followed him down the hall, and as they ran past SHIELD employees and their smiles, she felt a surge of pride that she was now a part of this team. She caught sight of the Avengers patch on her shoulder and couldn't stop smiling.

Natasha briefed them in the jet on the way to Central Park. She stated that people had gotten together to support any and all that had any special abilities. Unfortunately a group of protesters had come along and things quickly escalated. The police had been called, but they became overwhelmed.

Romanoff landed the jet and they exited and made their way to the demonstration. Steve led the way, followed by Natasha and Wanda. Taryn brought up the rear with Sam. The Vision flew in and descended near the crowd and tried to disperse them. Someone took out a gun and Taryn jumped into action grabbing the gun out of his hand with her mind and placed it in the hands of a nearby policeman.

The cop unloaded the weapon and nodded his thanks. Taryn continued through the crowd, working to separate those that were fighting. She and Wanda were using their abilities to gently push people off each other. In about a half an hour the Avengers managed to separate people enough so they could in there and try to reason with them.

Captain America hopped up onto a short wall. "People listen! This demonstration is over. Please go quietly back to your homes and…"

Wanda and Taryn flanked the back of the crowd, using their powers to keep the crowd back and keep things from flying at Steve. They heard shouts like 'What the hell is Cap doing with freaks like that?' or 'Even he proves that we can all live in peace.'

Out of the corner of her eye, Taryn saw a man in a black trench moving suspiciously in the crowd. "Natasha," she called into link. "Black trench, moving toward my left."

"Got him," she replied and Taryn saw her move through the throng. Natasha crept close the man and noticed he had an earpiece and possibly a concealed weapon. She relayed that to the team and continued to follow the man.

Taryn nodded and looked to Wanda who was showing some sign of fatigue. "You ok?"

She nodded but stated, "Something doesn't feel right." As she did, Taryn saw someone move in quickly behind Wanda and rush her with a cinderblock in his hands. "Wanda!" she yelled and grasped onto the cinderblock with her mind and pushed the man backwards. Unfortunately it was a distraction and two more rushed the women knocking them down. Wanda hit her head on a large rock lining the pathway and was knocked out cold. Taryn's attacker had her about the waist and she struggled with him. She feinted back and blocked his swing. This guy wasn't just some punk, he was a trained fighter. Military most likely, and she felt like she was using her powers as a shield, trying to push him away. As she fought the man, she felt two more approach her from behind. Same mind set. Hired … most likely by Thornfeld to rile these people up. She ducked and rolled as the two men jumped at her. Taryn stayed in front of Wanda, not wanting her to get injured further. She reached out slightly with her mind and noted that she was just knocked out, and not critically injured.

At the same time they were attacked, the man Tasha was tailing turned on her, and she sprung back to dodge his weapon. He held what looked like a large club with electricity springing from the end. He swung at her and jabbed, trying to stun her, but she was quicker. She kicked at his hand and the stun stick fell out of his grip. She took the opportunity to kick him in the head and he went down hard to the ground. He didn't get up. She dashed off through the crowd to try separating other fighting parties and was only partially successful. A gun was drawn on her, and suddenly the Captain's shield knocked it out of the man's hand. She nodded her thanks in Roger's direction and took the man out quickly and skillfully.

Rogers had tried to talk to the crowd. Get them to disperse. He could see the other Avengers fan out within the mob trying to get ahold of the situation. He heard Taryn tell Natasha about a possible threat circling around, and then all of a sudden, someone rushed Wanda. She didn't have a chance to fight him off, but Taryn pushed him out of the way with her powers. Another came out of nowhere and tackled Wanda and she hit her head on a rock and was knocked out. Natasha had a weapon drawn on her, and he lashed out with the shield, knocking it away. Taryn was now fighting two men, trying to keep Wanda safe. She pushed out with her mind, but Rogers noticed that her powers seemed diminished. He called to the crowd again to get them to stop, but as he did, Taryn took a hit to the head with a night stick. Steve jumped down and parted the crowed and when people saw his true concern for those who were not 'normal', it took the wind out of their sails.

The police started to move in again at that point, and were able to take control of the crowd. A medic was kneeling over Wanda, applying pressure to the back of her head. The bleeding had slowed, but she needed further medical attention. Vision approached them and picked up Wanda and got her to the jet. Another medic was checking Taryn's head and eyes. One had a blood pressure cuff on her and the other was cleaning a cut over her eye. Steve stood by Taryn as the medical team checked her out, and helped her up as they finished.

"Damn it, that hurt!"

He sighed in relief, "You ok?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but my head is killing me."

"Tasha, take Taryn to the jet. Vision is there with Wanda. Prep for takeoff. I'll be there shortly. Rogers went to speak with the police and make sure their assistance was no longer needed.

"Thanks, Cap, but I think we got it from here. Appreciate your help. Sorry to see a few members down. Hope they're OK."

Rogers smiled. "They will be. Thanks for your support, Officer."


	4. Chapter 4 - First Dance

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **First Dance**_

Taryn sat on the exam table and Rogers stood by her as they waited for the doctor to come in. "How are you feeling?"

"Eh… my head hurts, but better than it was. I just hope Wanda is OK. We were overwhelmed, but I'm pretty sure those were some of Thornfeld's men. My abilities weren't as sharp, neither were Wanda's ... I think they had some sort of dampening tech or something…"

"Well, that would explain it. If that is the stuff Thornfeld is selling, we need to put a stop to it."

She nodded and the doctor came back in looking at her x-rays. "Well the good news is that nothing is broken. You don't have a concussion, but you'll have a good knot for a little while. Try to keep some ice on it when you can, and just take it easy. Light exercise is ok, but nothing strenuous for at least a week. Let me know if you have any issues, okay?"

"Thank you doctor, I'll make sure she takes it easy."

She raised a brow at him as she hopped off the table and headed out the door. "You're going to make sure, huh? Planning to tie me down, or something?"

He flushed crimson. "No, I just want to make sure you heal well."

"Uh, huh…" she changed the subject. "How is Wanda?"

"She's still unconscious. The doctor is hopeful she'll wake soon."

"Well, that's good. I can't help feel responsible, though."

"Taryn, you did what you could. Especially since we suspect dampening technology…"

She realized they were at her door. "I know, I just care… you know?"

More than you possibly could know, he thought to himself. "I understand. We're a team and thus watch out for each other. Well, try to get some rest and let me know if you need anything, okay?"

She nodded and he gently touched her arm. She sensed something more, but he hesitated and nodded sharply, and headed back down the hall.

Taryn entered her room and peeled her outfit off of her and headed for a long, hot shower. She felt so much better as she let the hot water wash over her and she stood under the stream for a good 10 minutes.

She washed her hair gently and cleaned herself up and by the time she got out of the shower, she was relaxed and very tired. Blowing her hair dry, she decided to pack it in, no matter if it was late afternoon or not.

The next morning, Taryn set her Kindle down on the end table next to her and looked out her window. The sun was just rising over the rolling hills and she had already been up for an hour. Taryn couldn't sleep after yesterday's events and Wanda getting injured. She sighed, knowing that would be just the first of many encounters they would have with an enemy. She needed to relax and open her mind and find her focus again.

Rising from the sofa, she retrieved a pair of black leggings, tank top and her sneakers, dressed and made her way through the complex to one of the smaller exercise rooms. Opening the door, she was quietly relieved to find it empty. Taryn needed to relax in her own way so she plugged her MP3 player into the stereo system and classical music began to play. Taryn moved to the middle of the floor and stretched and flexed. Taking a classic pose she began to dance gracefully around the room. Dancing was the only connection to the past that remained. She was training to be a dancer before she was classified as gifted by SHIELD. Gifted was an interesting term for it, she thought. Feeling like she was a freak as a kid because she could hear other children's thoughts. She knew when teachers were going to pull surprise quizzes so she studied and always aced them. Her teachers thought she was cheating but couldn't figure out how. Then the other abilities began to manifest. The telekinesis, the mind reading, the unusual strength. None of it made sense and even her parents didn't want to deal with it after a while. That was when SHIELD came in and offered to take her in, teach her and classify her, keep her out of mainstream society. She tried not to be bitter about it because they did help her control her abilities, but she missed a normal life. She resigned herself to the fact that she would never have one.

Taryn didn't realize that she had stopped dancing and was crying. She brushed the tears from her cheeks and switched to a new song. Something a little more joyful. She really needed to focus and get her head back into the game…..

Steve was up early. He couldn't sleep as yesterday's injuries at the rally had caught them all off guard. He needed to work off some steam and maybe punching something would help. He dressed in a pair of sweatpants and tee shirt and made his way down to the gym. He decided to take the long way around and walk outside to get some air. He stepped through the doorway and breathed in deeply. It was so fresh and clear here. Not like the grubby parts of the city where they seemed to end up most days. At least Tony's place was high above the grime and crime. But here he could think. The new trainees were coming along well, but Wanda was nearly taken out yesterday by an uncontrolled crowd. At least Taryn seemed to have her act together. She was strong, smart and sassy. She could hold her own and her abilities allowed her to predict the moves of the enemy. She wasn't infallible, however, as she was blindsided by a night stick from behind. Nevertheless the dampening field that she had suspected didn't help. Steve remembered the surge of concern when he witnessed her fall. It felt different than his apprehension of the new team trying to fight together. He cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his dark blonde hair. Now was not the time for this. He really needed to punch something….

As Steve rounded the corner and entered the building again he could hear music coming from one of the training rooms. Puzzled, he approached the door from where it was loudest and opened it, peeking in. Graceful and lithe, Taryn twirled around the room in an elegant ballet. She was so completely absorbed in the music and motion that she did not take notice of him as he stood there. He felt a twinge of guilt as he stood watching her, but found he couldn't look away. He watched her end the dance as the song faded. She remained still for a moment, breathing softly before the next song began. Steve was suddenly propelled into the past when a Glenn Miller song started to play. He watched her smile and she started to move along with the swing. Steve's heart was in his throat as memories of a lost dance flooded his thoughts. He shook his head and began to close the door, then suddenly had a pang of regret for missing that one dance. He didn't want to miss another…

Taryn had finished her ballet and remained in pose for a few moments as the song ended. She was folded over, breathing inaudibly. She knew what song was next and began to smile; Glenn Miller's _In the Mood_. It was more fun to swing with a partner, but she began to dance again, her eyes closed, her focus only on the music. Suddenly a voice made her jump. "May I... may I have this dance?"

Taryn turned and open her eyes to see Steve standing inches from her. Startled that she did not sense him approach, it took her a moment to respond. She felt he was about to back away so she grabbed his hand. "Absolutely!"

Steve shyly smiled. "You know I really don't know how to dance," he said softly.

"Wow. Cap doesn't know how to do something?" she joked with a smile. "I never thought I'd be able to teach a super hero to dance."

He stopped moving and laughed. "Yeah well I didn't have much time or occasion to learn."

"Well then, you really need to learn how to swing. After all, its music you're familiar with," she said with a wink.

He suppressed a smile and felt his cheeks warm and cleared his throat. He stood still, waiting for her instruction.

Taryn chuckled and moved closer to him and set her hand on his arm. "Now take this hand, and put your other hand on my waist."

Rogers felt like his hands were all sweaty. What the hell was going on? He battled Nazis, aliens and killer robots and he was breaking out in a cold sweat dancing with a girl?! He was very confused, but tried to concentrate on her instruction and watched her feet.

Taryn caught him watching her feet, and she chucked him under the chin. "Hey, heads up. Look at me and feel the music."

He was surprised at how good she was at dancing to something from his time. He was nervous and even a bit clumsy but he listened to her and felt the beat. He used to watch his buddies dance with their girls and was a quick learner so with Taryn's help, he caught on. He felt a pang of disappointment when he knew the song was coming to an end. However when Benny Goodman's _Sing, Sing, Sing_ started, Taryn didn't let go.

They smiled at each other and continued to dance. Never in a million years did Taryn think she would be swing dancing with a super hero let alone this one... She felt her smile widen as he spun her around. She forgot all her plights, forgot where they were and got lost in the moment. He seemed to be enjoying himself and it was nice to see him smile. She didn't see this side of him often since she came to the SHIELD facility. A final spin had him pulling her close to him. She could feel his sturdy chest beneath his shirt and his strong arm wrapped around her waist. She unexpectedly felt out of breath and then the song was over.

Steve had twirled her around, lost in the song, feeling like he hadn't in a long time. His mind transported back to 1942 and the war. Meeting Peggy… becoming the super soldier that he was…. Losing much thanks to Hydra… But God had given him a second chance, he felt. A chance to do good, to help people, be who he was made to be… who he chose to become. And maybe a chance for something else, something more personal… He was abruptly aware that the song had ended. He stood looking into Taryn's bright green eyes, seeing promise, hope and a twinkle of fire.

Taryn stood, still in his arms as the song had ended. Her breath came uncharacteristically fast as she fell into is brilliant blue eyes. Were they really here and doing this? Swing dancing during a break? It seemed so surreal. A slow song began to play and she was sure he would excuse himself. But he didn't. He took her hand in his, and placed another on her waist. She hadn't slow danced since junior high school and felt about as giddy as she did then too. What was going on? What was wrong with her? Nothing, she concluded. She was finally letting herself feel. But would that get the better of her? Would someone else get harmed in the process?

Steve thought for a moment he should let go of her then, but when he heard the relaxed tempo of the next song, he took her hand and pulled her close. He smiled as her forehead rested against his cheek and he could smell the clean scent of her soft brunette hair. He felt her hand rest gently against his arm as they swayed to the music. He wanted to speak, but didn't want to ruin the moment. He wanted to tell her that he would like more of this and that he would like to spend even more time getting to know her. Another side of him was saying not to get involved, that someone would end up getting hurt…

Taryn settled her head against his cheek as he held her close. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she also was tired of putting things on hold because of her reality. She was finally sharing her reality with someone else who understood it, who lived it every day. It was comforting to her that someone finally understood… Her walls would never be completely down, she figured, but this was a start. And a nice solid chest to lean against didn't hurt either, she thought with a smile. Taryn felt like he wanted to say something, but couldn't read just what. He was guarded too, and she understood his apprehension, given the situation. The enemy approaches… the leader getting involved with a member of the team... but he wasn't pulling away any time soon either.

"Steve?" she said, barely audibly.

He moved his head away from hers and looked down at her as they still swayed to the music. "Hmm?"

"I… this isn't easy for either of us, I know that. But I also know that life is too short for second guesses and regrets."

He smiled softly. "Boy, do I understand that." He looked into her eyes, then bent his head slowly, hesitantly, but she lifted her chin and his lips met hers. Softly, gently at first, then more determinedly. He felt her move her hands to his back, pulling him closer, and he cupped her face in his hands. No regrets and perhaps a second chance…

Taryn held him close, drinking in the kiss. She ran her hands along his broad back and up his neck to entangle her fingers in his hair. She hadn't had this feeling in a long time, and she was going to savor it. She kissed him more urgently, pressing her lips against his and feeling him respond in kind. If he wasn't such a gentleman the situation could have gotten out of hand… somehow, she thought, she wouldn't have minded…

"Ah hem!" came a loud voice near the doorway.

The two pulled apart, but Steve still held Taryn's face in his hands. He rested his forehead upon hers briefly and smiled slightly.

"Er…sorry to interrupt," said Natasha looking slightly perturbed. "Thought you'd want to know that Wanda is awake."

Taryn reached up and held Steve's hands in hers, then turned to look at her. "Thanks for letting us know. I should shower. Then I'll go see her."

Steve nodded, slightly embarrassed as Natasha watched as they still held hands. He became self-conscious and cleared his throat. "Ah, yes… I should shower too… alone… separately… alone…. Er… see you soon…" and with that he nearly ran out the door past Tasha.

Taryn dreamily removed her MP3 player from the stereo and made her way to the door. Natasha stood leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed, a stern look on her face. "He's a good guy, and I don't want to see him hurt."

Taryn looked at her, keeping her cool. "I like him a lot, and we get each other. We've both lost, and we've both been hurt. I've no intention of ripping his heart out like you think." She pushed passed Natasha, but refused to let anger arise. She was too happy at the moment to be brought down. "I'll be watching you, McKenna" she heard from down the hall.

Taryn changed her clothes once she reached her room. "I'll be watching you?" What the hell kid of statement was that? Maybe she did have something for Steve and that was why she reacted that way. If so, it must have been a shock to see them kissing. And oh, that kiss. She could get used to that. She sat on the edge of her bed and stared at her hands. Hands that just ran through Rogers's hair. Hands that held him close… She hoped that it didn't scare him off, though….

After showering she went down to check on Wanda. "Hey, you," she said softly. "How are you feeling?

Wanda shrugged. "My head hurts like hell."

Taryn nodded. "I know the feeling, I got banged up a bit myself. We're pretty sure that they were wearing Thornfeld's dampening field tech clothing. That's why we were so easily over whelmed."

She shook her head. "Damn him. Is everyone else okay?"

"Yes, everyone else is fine. At least the crowd was dispersed fairly peacefully after that."

A soft knock came on the door and Taryn turned to find Rogers, freshly cleaned and clothed. He smiled. "Wanda, good to see you awake."

They chatted for a bit and Wanda assured them both she would be fine and she watched them leave the room together. That was interesting. It looked like they were becoming close…


	5. Chapter 5 - Calm Before the Storm

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Calm Before the Storm**_

Tasha caught up with Steve on Monday, prodding him for information about his date with Taryn. "We had a nice date on Friday and she made lunch on Saturday."

Natasha raised her brow. "Seriously? What is wrong with the girls I suggested?"

"What is wrong with Taryn? Do you know something about her that I don't?"

Tasha sighed. "No, I'm just a bit leery of those who can manipulate minds… thoughts… How do you know she isn't playing you?"

"What, you don't think she could be genuinely interested in me? She's not manipulating me, Tasha. That isn't one of her abilities."

Natasha sighed, knowing she wasn't going to change his mind. "Just be careful, please? When are you going out with her again?"

"I will. Saturday. We're going to the movies. Why, do you want to spy on us?"

She playfully hit his arm. "No. Just be careful."

Steve had run into town Saturday morning to pick up a few things for his date with Taryn. He found himself more and more attracted to Taryn. She was smart, funny and spontaneous. She was very good at her job and wasn't just another pretty face. Although that was very pretty… And her eyes… the look he saw in them moments before he kissed her. Emerald green that deepened or lightened depending upon her mood. He surprised himself in really noticing that detail. She was special and he wanted to get to know her better. And they hadn't really had a chance to talk about the kiss… He supposed it was no big deal, and didn't want to think on it too much. Thinking on it just made him want to kiss her again…

His last stop was the theater for the tickets and he then headed back to the facility to get ready.

Taryn dried her hair and curled it to tame it. It must be humid today, she thought. She picked out a pair of wide leg navy pants, white sleeveless blouse and a light little navy cardigan. She grabbed her white espadrilles and checked her makeup one last time in the mirror. She unintentionally looked like she was out of the 40s.

She grabbed her small red, cross body purse and stuffed what she needed in there and went out into the living room to wait for him. It wasn't long before she sensed him walking down the hall. Taryn rose and put on her purse and waved the door open.

"I am trying not to be surprised by that."

Taryn laughed. "Sorry, habit. I'll wait until you knock next time."

Steve chuckled and produced a bouquet of carnations, daisies and other wild flowers.

"Aw, Steve, they're beautiful. Come on in for a minute and let me put these in something."

He stepped in and looked around at her quarters. She had it decorated with photos and there were even a few paintings up on the walls. Quite homey for the compound, actually…

Taryn found a vase tucked in a cabinet and placed the flowers in there, filling it with water. She placed it in a prominent place on the kitchen countertop. She reached out and touched his arm and kissed his cheek. "That was really thoughtful of you. I haven't gotten flowers from someone in a long time."

Steve smiled and blushed at her lips touching his cheek. Note to self, he thought. Send her more flowers. He cleared his throat. "Shall we go? You look very nice by the way. Like you stepped out of one of those movies."

"Thank you. I've always loved the style of that era… It was unintentional, but I think it works."

They drove to the theater chatting about old movies and when he parked the car, he got out and opened the door for her. "I already purchased the tickets, so we can go right in."

Taryn felt like a school girl. She hadn't been to the movies on a date in years, and she had to force herself not to giddily laugh. "Popcorn?" she asked.

"Sure."

Taryn ordered a large popcorn and large drink to split, then batted his hand away when he tried to pay. She laughed at his glare. "Hey, it's the 21st century. You bought me flowers, I'm buying you popcorn."

He looked slightly dejected and she suddenly felt bad. She wasn't used to the guy wanting to pay for absolutely everything. They found a seat in the back and she turned to him, placing her hand on his arm.

"Steve, I'm sorry."

He looked at her quizzically. "For?"

"For insisting on paying. I'm not used to a guy wanting to pay for everything. Sometimes I don't remember that you're from a different era. You have so much more class than any guy I've dated and I didn't mean to insult you."

He blinked at her for a moment. "Well, I'm sorry that you haven't been treated properly in the past," he said genuinely.

She placed a hand on his. "I just want you to know that I like you for you. Not your money, or what you are. You can pay for everything, or you can let me pay. I don't care. I just like spending time with you."

He grinned his lopsided grin. "And I like spending time with you. I… I like you, and I want to get to know you better…"

"Despite what Natasha thinks?" she laughed.

"Despite what she thinks."

The first movie, _Bringing Up Baby_ started and the house dimmed the lights. Steve not so subtly put his arm around her shoulders and Taryn smiled to herself and snuggled in next to him. After an intermission and stretching, they sat and watched _The Philadelphia Story_. Steve settled in with his arm around her again and she pressed closer to him and it made him feel confident. He really had high hopes for this relationship. He didn't have a lot of experience with relationships, but if she was willing to invest the time, so was he.

Taryn was smiling brightly as the movie ended and the lights came up. "That was the best idea for a date."

Steve grinned and took her hand as they left the theater. He was so happy that she enjoyed the movies, even though she had already seen them. For a brief moment he had been back in time, recalling the first time he had seen them… only he had been alone. He noticed that it was only six and he didn't want the date to end so early. They got in the car and he turned to her. "Do you want to get some dinner while we're out?"

"I'd love to."

"Hungry for anything in particular?"

Oh you have no idea, she thought wickedly. "Well there is the Italian place we ate at last week… there is a diner down the road… the pub…"

He had been to the pub a few times with the guys, but they had good food… "The pub then?"

She nodded, and he drove down and parked the car. They were a bit surprised about the wait, so they sat outside on the bench with the pager. "It was really great seeing those movies on the big screen," said Taryn smiling up at Steve.

He returned the smile, gazing into her eyes. "I'm glad you accepted."

"Me too." She felt giddy. She wanted him to kiss her. The kiss in the gym last week only added fuel to the fire, but she didn't want to embarrass him in public. She didn't want to scare him away, not now.

Steve sat beside her on the bench. It was a nice evening and he draped his arm across her shoulders. He liked it when she moved closer to him and settled against his chest. He enjoyed the feeling of her against him. His thoughts began to drift into ungentlemanly territory and he reeled his mind in, feeling his face flush. Just then, the pager buzzed and saved him from further embarrassment.

The two were seated and the place was packed. Steve was a bit disappointed as he knew they wouldn't be able to carry on much of a conversation.

Taryn looked around and could hardly hear herself think. She knew he wasn't enjoying it much either. She got up and sat in the booth next to him. "I have an idea," she said very close to his ear.

He turned, her face just inches from hers. "What's that?"

"Why don't we get the food to go, head back to my quarters and watch some TV or play a video game or something?"

He nodded. "That sounds like a great idea."

After getting their food, they headed back to the facility. "I didn't realize it would be so darn noisy in the pub," said Taryn as they walked down the hall.

"Well at least we figured out an alternative before we went deaf," he joked.

Taryn laughed. "Well we know the food will be good, anyway, so we won't go hungry."

Back at Taryn's quarters, Steve set the food containers on the coffee table and Taryn handed him some plates and utensils. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Soda is fine if you have it." He split up the food for them and she brought the drinks and sat beside him on the couch. She turned on the TV and found A League of their Own just starting. "Have you ever seen this one?"

Steve shook his head. "No. It looks like a baseball movie…"

"It is. It's about the women's league that played from 1943 to about 1952."

"Oh, right! I remember them. Because most of the men went off to war…"

They ate and watched and there were always a few parts that emotionally got to her. "Sorry," she apologized, sniffling.

"Don't apologize," he hugged her close and wiped a tear from her cheek.

She laughed. "I feel foolish, but I do this on sentimental movies."

Steve kissed her forehead. "It's okay. You're human."

Taryn settled her head on his chest and breathed in his aftershave. He held her close, and she probably stayed there a little too long, but it was comfortable. _Very_ comfortable. Finally shifting, he loosened his arms and she looked up at him.

"Okay?" he asked.

Laughing nervously she replied, "I'm fine."

Steve found himself staring into her eyes. "You're eyes are very green right now…"

"They do that sometimes when I'm emotional," she replied in a near-whisper.

"I'd really like to kiss you right now. May I kiss you?" he asked, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Yes, please," she breathed.

Steve placed his hand on her cheek, and his lips met hers. Her lips were soft, and a bit salty from the French fries and tears. She parted her lips and he shivered as her tongue brushed his.

Taryn sensed that and broke away from him. "I'm sorry! Too aggressive?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

Steve shook his head, smiled and pulled her close again. They settled back into the couch, her in the crook of his arm. His hand caressed her face and hers rested on his bicep and he kissed her again.

Taryn reveled in the kiss. He was gentle and deliberate with a slight hint of passion behind it. She felt safe and comfortable with him. He was so different and it was refreshing that he wasn't trying to get her clothes off of her.

They parted from each other and he smiled, his cheeks flushed. I could do that all night, he thought. Taryn rested back on his arm. "I like the way you kiss me," she said.

"Well that's good, because I like kissing you." Steve leaned in again and she placed her hand on the back of his head, running her fingers through his short blonde hair.

She took a deep breath and leaned back. "Can we just shut out the world and stay like this for a while?" she asked half-jokingly.

He chuckled. "Well, it is only seven, so we have a little time…"

"Mmm," she kissed him again. "So," she said languidly. "Do you want to watch more TV or break out the Playstation…?"

Terribly inappropriate thoughts of Taryn flooded his mind and he shifted on the couch. "Ah… I've only played a few things with the guys…"

She rifled through the games she had. "Oh, here we go. Lego Star Wars."

"Oooh! I've seen Star Wars!" he said excited that he knew what she was referencing.

She laughed and sat to explain the game. At least he was familiar with the controller. The nice thing about the same was they could play together, and it was one she didn't curse a lot at. She was terrible for that and knew he had a thing against foul language.

They played for about two hours, finishing off the food as they played. Completing the board they were on, they decided to take a break. Taryn rose and stretched. It was only 9 pm, but she wasn't sure if he was getting bored or not. He stood, stretched himself and looked out the window.

"Looks like a nice night out. Care to take a walk?"

"Sure. Let me change and I'll be right back." Taryn turned off the console and dashed into her room to change into something more comfortable for walking. She grabbed her sneakers and a fleece just in case.

Steve cleaned up the food containers and put the dishes in the washer for her. Then he wandered around the living room a bit looking at her photos.

"All set."

Even in jeans and a tee she looked beautiful. He shook himself out of his thoughts and they headed out the door. They made their way outside and it was a nice night. Slightly cool, but refreshing. Taryn looked up at the night sky, but there was too much light pollution to see anything but the moon.

Steve took her hand and they walked casually around the walking trail, chatting about anything and everything. "How do you feel about the upcoming mission?" he asked.

"Good," Taryn replied sitting down on a bench. "I've gone over the files backwards and forwards… Undercover is my specialty, so I don't foresee any issues. I'm looking forward to taking Thornfeld down."

He nodded and sat beside her. "It's sad when people like Thornfeld get a following. Anyone who is gifted deserves the same consideration of those who aren't. It's too bad everyone can't recognize that."

She pat his arm and smiled. "Thanks for not being freaked out by me."

He smiled. "I could never be." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6 - Undercover Operative

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Undercover Operative**_

Three days before the start of the Tech and Mech expo, the group assembled in a briefing room to go over everything that they would need to know. Tony would be attending the expo also, as he was rather expected to attend. Taryn was provided a list of possible attendees and who to watch out for. No guarantees that Thornfeld would be present at the expo, but they needed to get their hands on the serum at any cost. Even if they didn't get it all, at least a sample would help SHIELD develop an antidote. She hoped Thornfeld would be dumb enough to show because she'd love to take him down. But she would have to be patient and at least take care of the business they were sending her to do.

Taryn rose with the sun on the first day of the expo. She kept her hair down, soft and flowing and put on a pair of designer glasses. The gray suit she wore was tailored to fit and she slid on her black leather businesslike pumps.

Before she left for the city, Steve went to see Taryn in her quarters.

"I know what you're going to say, and I will be careful. This isn't my first rodeo," she said to him before he could speak.

He sighed and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I know you will. I know this is what you do. I know that you're highly trained." Rogers stepped closer to her, gently brushing a lock of hair from her eyes. "I also know that I… I care about you. I've just found you and I don't want to lose you before we can explore … us…. I've lived through that experience once, but I don't know if I can do that again. It should be me out there, taking the risks -"

McKenna laughed out loud and put a finger to his lips. "Ha! Welcome to the 21st century Captain! I love how you want to protect me, and I love how you care. And I love the thought of spending more time with you after this is over." She moved her hand to the back of his head, and pulled him down to kiss her.

A beep in her com signaled they were ready for her. She broke the kiss and started into his bright blue eyes. "I will come back, alive, and we'll have more time to continue this. Now see me off, ok?"

He nodded and walked after her to meet the others. Natasha gave her the ear piece and the cell phone that would be used to make the monetary transactions. She was briefed on where everyone's position would be – Romanoff and Wanda would be in a surveillance vehicle. Captain America, War Machine and Falcon would be ground support if needed. Vision would provide air support and was stationed just beyond the Brooklyn Bridge and could come in fast and hot if necessary. Tony was attending the expo, using his company and knowledge of weapons as an excuse to check out his competition. Taryn had reservations at the Plaza Hotel to keep her profile high. She would be staying there until the end of the expo and out of contact except for the special ear piece and phone. Both would leave untraceable, scrambled signals.

Taryn said her goodbyes and walked to the 2003 BMW Z8 waiting for her and climbed in. Rogers walked over to the window and bent his head down. "Take care, and we'll see you soon. How about dinner when you get back?"

"It's a date," she responded with a wink. She spun out the wheels and drove off for the city.

Steve felt a pat on the back. "I'm sure she'll be fine," said Tony. "We'll be watching out for her."

Steve smiled, still looking after the car. "We'd better. I have a date with her when she gets back."

Tony clapped Steve on the shoulder. "Well, well, well. Good for you."

Taryn pulled the BMW up to the valet parking and stepped out of the car, handing the keys to the attendant. Another attendant took her baggage and followed her into hotel.

She strode in confidently and made her way to the front desk.

"Yes ma'am? Can I help you?"

She smiled brightly, her now amber eyes batting at him. "Yes, you have a reservation for Doctor Caroline Frasier." She presented her passport for identification.

"Ah yes, welcome Dr. Frasier. And you'll be with us for five days? "

"Yes, that is correct. In the city for business."

She received her key and the porter took her bag up to her suite. She tipped him well and unbuttoned her suit jacket to get comfortable. She wasn't down for five minutes when her phone rang.

"This is Dr. Frasier."

"Good afternoon, Doctor. My name is Richard Heller. We are having a reception down in the private dining room for anyone attending the expo, and we would love to have you attend."

Taryn raised a brow. "Why that would be lovely, Mr. Heller. Thank you very much for the invitation."

"Very good, Dr. Frasier. We will see you at four pm."

"Thank you. See you then."

Well, that was a step in the right direction. She wondered if Tony would have been invited…

Taryn fixed her makeup, hair and straightened her suit, then made her way down to the room where they were holding the reception. Taking a deep breath, she became Dr. Frasier again and stepped into the room. She found it crawling with suits – mostly male with a small spattering of female. She mingled, accepting a glass of champagne and set it down to get some snacks. Taryn nonchalantly scanned it with her ring for any substances and/or drugs. Clear. One could never be too careful. She picked up some finger foods and meandered around the reception. She picked up bits of conversation, all being recorded by devices and relayed back to SHIELD. Nothing too covert would be discussed, just old friends meeting and new business partnerships being created.

She was approached by several men offering more than a business deal, but she turned them down politely, and kept moving. One woman approached her.

"It's disgraceful the way they treat women in this business, isn't it?"

Taryn turned to observed a woman, perhaps in her late 40s, smartly dressed, impeccably manicured, offering her hand. "I'm Constance Thornfeld. CFO of Thornfeld Enterprises."

Markus' sister. So it _was_ a family business. There hadn't been much of her in the files. She might be a way in…

"Dr. Caroline Frasier, a pleasure to meet you. Does seem to be a good old boys club, doesn't it? Unfortunately I'm used to it."

Constance laughed, "Someday they'll be sorry, when women rule the world."

"I'll drink to that," she replied.

"So, what is it that you do, Dr. Frasier?"

"Caroline, please." She handed Constance her business card. "I'm in ... purchasing, acquisitions and sales."

Constance got her meaning. "Ah, I see. Perhaps then the expo will be profitable for us both?"

"I certainly hope so," she said with a smile.

Constance's phone rang. "Excuse me, will you? I hope to chat with you later, Caroline."

She raised her glass. "I look forward to it."

The reception was drawing to a close, and Constance and several other members of the board thanked everyone for being there and looked forward to a good expo. Markus Thornfeld was oddly missing from the whole affair. Taryn was about to leave and report in when Constance approached her again.

"Oh, Dr. Frasier – Caroline! I wonder if you might say for a moment. I'd like to discuss something with you and several others."

"Oh, of course." She heard in her ear that Thornfeld Enterprises had run credit and background checks on numerous people. They wouldn't find anything on her but a successful business and LOTS of capital.

She waited around and eventually Constance gathered about 15 people together and invited them to the special after-hours auction. Success! She thought at least I can see what is really on the table.

Constance handed one to Taryn. "I hope you'll be able to join us each evening?"

"Why, thank you Constance. It would be my pleasure."

With the formalities done and chatting over, she headed back up to her room. She wouldn't transmit tonight, but would to that in the early morning when she went for a jog in Central Park.

Taryn woke early and geared up for a run. Strapping her cell phone to her upper arm, she put her ear buds in and set off for the park. As she jogged, she transmitted her report through her phone on a scrambled signal. A call then came in and she stopped running. "Dr. Frasier," she answered.

"Good morning, Doctor." She smiled at the sound of his voice. "Thank you for the message you sent."

"You're welcome. It should prove useful." She reached out with her mind and could feel Rogers on the other end of the line. I miss you… she thought, knowing he wouldn't hear her.

He hesitated, wanting to say something more personal to her. "I'll speak to you later then."

"Yes, thank you for calling." She sighed, knowing he wanted to say more but didn't dare. She set her music again, and continued her jog in the park.

Steve stared at the phone for a moment after she hung up. She sounded well, not agitated or nervous. So far things must be going fine. She transmitted that she had received an invite to the auctions that they suspected would happen. She had gotten on the good side of Thornfeld's sister, and that was a plus for the mission. He just wished she didn't have to be there alone. Good thing Tony would be at the expo itself.

The week progressed and the expo was enormous. Any kind of weapon, clothing and vehicle military related was present. Taryn ran into Tony a few times and they acted like they had business knowledge of each other but that was all. Though it was a comfort to her that he was here as back up just in case things went south. She attended the after-hours auctions and spent a good amount of money on some dampening devices and clothing, and even a few diffusing grenades. The stuff actually scared the hell out of her because it was used against people like her. One wrong move and they could seriously affect her. This is why they wanted this mysterious serum off the market and gone for good. And speaking of the serum, today was the last day of the expo, and therefore the last auction.

Taryn arrived at the auction in a pair of dress pants and stretch satin blouse. Something comfortable just in case there was any action. It went on with more weapons, vehicles, clothing and the very last thing to come up was the serum.

It was explained that this serum, once injected, would debilitate the mutant/gifted etc. to the point of them losing their abilities. It seemed as though it was still in the prototype stage, but it was certainly getting a lot of attention. The bidding war had begun and Taryn managed to get in on the third batch to be offered. Per the agreement, a deposit would be made and it would be available to be picked up at a currently undisclosed location. They would make arrangements that a driver would pick them up and take them to the exchange. Taryn's appointment would be tomorrow at 3pm.

"Oh, Caroline?" Constance had been at this auction. "It was a pleasure to meet you. Perhaps we can get together for lunch sometime."

Taryn acted enthusiastic. "I'd love that. You have my business card, so please call me."

Constance nodded and shook her hand. "I will. You have a good night."

"You too!" She was glad this charade was almost over. She would have almost liked Constance if she wasn't a Thornfeld with the same ethics as her brother. Her brother, who had mysteriously had no presence in any of the dealings throughout the expo. She wondered if he'd be at the final exchange.

Taryn dressed in leggings, boots and a tunic. She needed to be ready for anything. Pulling her hair into a bun, she put in her ear piece and grabbed the briefcase that contained the cash for the transaction. Let's get this over with, she thought.

She went down to the lobby of the Plaza awaiting the driver.

"Dr. Frasier?" asked a tall, thin man.

"Yes…"

He smiled, looking a bit like an undertaker. "I will be taking you to your destination this afternoon for the business meeting."

She nodded and followed him out to a limo waiting out front. He opened the door for her, then got in beside her. They rode in silence until they reached the warehouse district. Interesting setting, but it was large and people wouldn't ask questions. They pulled up in front of a large warehouse and she was dropped off and entered the building through the door before her. She walked into a fairly large room and found a table set up with the cases of serum sitting on it. On each end of the table stood an armed man and she could sense they were in a dampening field. Damn it, she thought. I figured this would happen. Thornfeld wants to make sure everyone is on his side who is buying this…

Taking a deep breath she walked toward the table and nodded to the men with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Frasier," said a male voice from above her.

She looked up on a cat walk. Markus Thornfeld.

"Good afternoon."

He took his time walking down to her, then he approached her and shook her hand. "Such a pleasure to meet you, Doctor. It's nice to find a woman with the same interests."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Thornfeld. I have been quite impressed with your creations. My clients are as well."

He nodded and moved around to the backside of the table. "Wonderful to hear. I trust you have brought the balance."

She nodded and set the case on the table. Her head was starting to feel fuzzy. With the dampening field in the room, there was no way to alert any back up outside. She was on her own. She opened the case and he was visibly pleased to see all the cash. "Do you mind if I inspect the merchandise?" she asked.

"Of course not," and he opened a box for her. Lining the box nestled within foam were vials of a purple liquid. "Shall I show you how it works?" He nodded to one of the men who went off and came back moments later with a young man in handcuffs. Taryn felt the color drain from her face and tried to compose herself. "Oh that really isn't necessary. My clients trust you…"

"Oh, but it is. I provide this to all my customers." And he walked over to the man and took out a syringe and jammed it into his arm. He doubled over in pain and fell to the ground twitching. "He had the power to alter his appearance. He won't be doing that anymore."

Taryn found herself getting sick to her stomach. And her head was throbbing. She needed to get out, now, and send the others in to clean up. "Fascinating. Thank you for… for the demonstration. Now if you'll excuse me, I have clients that are waiting…"

"Are you well, doctor? You look a bit peaked." He was starting to get suspicions and Taryn couldn't sense his next move. Damn it this was not good!

"Hmm… I think I ate some bad shellfish at lunch… Now if you'll excuse me…"

He grabbed her arm. "I don't think so. Something is telling me not to trust you."

She felt helpless. She pulled her arm out of his grip. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Whoever you are, if you're 'gifted'," he spat, "then you won't be for long." And he jabbed another syringe into her thigh and she screamed. It felt like her leg was on fire.

"What did you do, you bastard?!"

"Cleansed the world, one freak at a time. Take her outside."

Taryn struggled as the two men carried her out and dumped her on the pavement, where she retched. What had that son of a bitch done?!

A voice came over her com. "Taryn? Taryn are you there? We lost your signal…"

"I'm here. Need backup…"

In seconds the Vision was there, moving her away from the building to where Rogers was. He set her gently down and went back to join the others to find Thornfeld.

"Taryn, can you hear me?"

She nodded weakly. There was blood on her pants. "What did he do to you?!"

"Injected me… with serum…. He… did it to another poor kid in there too. A demonstration for the buyers… sick bastard…"

"Don't worry. We'll get him. I'll stay with you until…"

"No, I'm fine…. I…. I…." and she lost consciousness. She heard Steve's voice so far away….

Rogers blanched when he saw Taryn's condition. She passed out in his arms and he sent the rest of the team in to clean up. He picked her up and ran her to the surveillance van. Explaining what had happened, he set her gently in a seat and took off to hunt down Thornfeld.

Without effort, he ran fast back to the ware house the Vision said she came out of. Rogers saw some of his team engaging Thornfeld's men further down at another building, but he ripped the door off the warehouse the exchange had been made in. He heard a moan to his left, and saw the young man that Taryn had mentioned. He was curled up in a ball, but still alive. He picked him up and carried him outside a little way and contacted the team to come get him. Moving back into the warehouse, he set out to find Thornfeld.

He ran past the table that was set up and saw an open door at the back of the building. Cautiously he peered out side and was promptly shot at. Drawing his shield, he held that before him as he made his way through the dark alley. Steve could see one man firing at him through a second story window. He ran full speed at the wall, then pushed himself off the ladder of the escape stairwell and into the window. He plowed into the man shield first, and knocked him out, kicking his gun across the room. He carefully made his way out into the hall and noticed that a stairwell door was just closing. Rogers ran for that and opened it slightly.

Steve could hear voices up the stairs, heading for the roof. Placing his shield on his back, he took the steps three at a time until he caught up with a second gunman. Steve dodged the gunfire, then dove at the man. They struggled at the top of the stairs and Rogers punched him in the face and he tumbled over backwards down the steps. Not knowing how many were left, he guardedly made his way to the warehouse roof and found Thornfeld looking around him in a panic.

Rogers strode confidently towards him, and Thornfeld continued to back up until he was at the edge of the building. Thornfeld held up the briefcase full of money, "Don't hit me!"

Steve batted the case away and grabbed him by the front of the shirt. "You're going to jail, Thornfeld. Your days of terrorizing anyone not like you is over." And he punched him squarely in the face and slung his prone form over his shoulder. "That is for Taryn."

The other Avengers were rounding up the last of Thornfeld's lackeys as the police were arriving. Steve exited the door and not so carefully dropped Thornfeld's unconscious body on the pavement.

"We've rounded everyone up, and conveniently a fire has started at the back of that warehouse over there," Tony stated before the police came over.

Steve nodded. "Let's head back to HQ then and treat anyone who was injured."


	7. Chapter 7 - Any Excuse for a Party

**_Chapter 7_**

 ** _Any Excuse for a Party_**

Taryn felt like she was under water drowning. She fought for consciousness and it seemed like she couldn't breathe. As she lay there, foggy images floated across her eyelids. Shouts and explosions still rang in her ears. She slowly felt herself surfacing and the muddled feeling was dissipating. She started to hear beeps and hushed voices and her eyes fluttered open. Looking around, she finally realized she was in a hospital bed. She sat up a bit more, feeling nauseous and sore. Gradually her memory of the events returned. It was the final clash with Markus Thornfeld.

Rogers had been very wary of the idea of her doing this. He had expressed his concern not only as an advisor to the Avengers, but as a man having feelings for a woman. She had been adamant in doing this mission, determined to prove herself to the group, to Steve, that she could do this. Seems like all she proved was that she was weak.

Taryn heard a soft snoring sound to her right. She looked over and saw Steve sleeping in the chair next to the window. Had he been there all night? She smiled softly and noticed he had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He was so sweet… and she felt terrible that she must have worried him so. The TV was on and the news was talking about an out of control fire in the warehouse district. And that Markus Thornfeld had been arrested for crimes against humanity just outside one of the outlying warehouses. She watched the storerooms burn, thankful the serum went up with them. It couldn't have happened to a better fellow, she thought grimly.

One of the explosions on the news woke Rogers and he blinked himself awake. Taryn turned off the TV and he sat upright, and looked over at her. "You're awake!" He jumped up and nearly dropped the flowers. "Oh, ah, these are for you…"

She smiled softly, accepting them and putting them to her nose. "They're lovely. Thank you." She set them on the side table. "Were you here all night?"

He nodded running fingers through his hair. "I needed to make sure you were going to be okay. I carried you out before we went in to get Thornfeld…"

She patted the side of the bed, gesturing for him to sit. "Thank you. I'm just sorry I didn't take him out before he injected that shit into me. I can't hear anyone's thoughts any more… I can't…" she felt a tear escape down her cheek and he reached out and wiped it away.

"SHIELD's doctors are doing tests. They think it's possible that it won't be a permanent situation. That you'll recovery fully in time-"

She felt the tears flow more freely, "But what happens if I don't? It's who I am, what I am, Steve… I've been this most of my life. I …. I don't know what to be if I'm … normal…" Taryn said the word 'normal' like a curse. All these years her relationship with her abilities were love-hate. Now that they were gone, she was lost.

As if Steve could now read _her_ thoughts, he took her hands in his. "You are not alone. We're all here and not going anywhere. I will help you through this…. If you let me."

She was so grateful for him, for everything he had been to her lately. "I know you will…" She squeezed his hands. "Thank you."

"Well if it isn't the lovely couple," said Tony Stark from the doorway. "Nice to see you alive, Taryn."

She couldn't help but chuckle as he walked in with Natasha and Wanda followed him in. "Nice to be alive, Stark. I'm just glad that the mission was completed. Everyone else get out alright?"

Tony strode into the room. "Everyone got out except the bad guys."

"Good. Anybody hear when I can get out of this bed?"

Rogers spoke up. "The doctor had come in while you were sleeping and they're thinking in two days."

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh..."

They related to her all of what else went down. How Steve found Thornfeld and how the Feds went in to make more arrests in the company, and effectively shut them down. Of course, the serum was conveniently destroyed in a fire at the warehouse.

"I'm sorry I didn't take him out. I should have known he would use his tech," she said angrily.

"You couldn't have known, as it seems as if he had it on the entire time," said Steve laying a gentle hand on hers.

The others said their well-wishes and departed leaving her along again with Steve. "Would you like me to stay a while?"

She nodded sorrowfully. "I would… I just need a friendly face right now."

Steve smiled at her and hugged her gently. "I'll stay for as long as you want me to." For forever if you'd like, he thought.

They talked for a little while, then the nurse came in to check her vitals. It was getting late, so she sent him back to his quarters for some much needed sleep. She knew she would get little, but she closed her eyes and let the tears come.

Taryn was finally released from the hospital wing a few days later and made her way back down to her quarters. She was a bit surprised that no one had met her, but knew they were all busy working on projects or training or … whatever.

Still in mourning over the loss of her abilities, she supposed she wanted to be alone anyway. Taryn was shocked to find Romanoff waiting for her in her living room.

"Natasha?"

"Hey. I wanted to apologize for the way I've been treating you. Steve is like a brother to me and I just didn't want to see him get hurt. He's a fish out of water when it comes to women, and well, not really knowing how you would treat him…"

Taryn smiled. "I understand, and actually I'm grateful Steve has someone to look out for him like you. He deserves to have friends like you and the others."

"And he deserves someone like you." The silence following was a bit awkward so Tasha spoke up again. "C'mon, we have to get you ready."

Taryn looked confused. "Ready for what?"  
"Oh just another party Tony is throwing down at his place. He likes parties you know."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm not sure I feel up to it…"

"Nonsense. Let's find you something to wear," and Romanoff disappeared into Taryn's bedroom to try and find something appropriate. "You have a lot of leggings and work out gear…" she called from the closet.

Taryn chuckled, knowing she wasn't going to get out of this. She made her way into her room and saw all manner of clothing pulled out on her bed. "Okay, okay, don't drag everything out… I do have one thing in the other closet." She walked over to a smaller door and pulled out a garment bag. Hanging it on the back of the door she unzipped it to reveal a navy blue taffeta dress with a fitted bodice, full skirt and sweetheart neckline. A line of white satin ribbon trimmed near the hem of the dress, and the neckline was trimmed in the satin as well. Halter straps, a little white bow and a white belt finished the dress. She pulled out a pair of navy heels and turned to show Natasha. "I haven't had an occasion to wear it yet. I'm not even sure why I bought it… what do you think?"

Romanoff smiled. "Wear some red lipstick and you're in Steve's colors. He'll love it."

Taryn felt herself blush and excused herself to change. Moments later she came out in the outfit and Natasha seemed satisfied. Now to do something with her hair…

Maria Hill had taken on the responsibility of decorating Tony's place for the party as she thought it ought to be classy, not tacky.

Tony busied himself catching up with Pepper Potts who had been off in Seattle for a conference. Sam, Wanda and Rhodey sat talking at the bar while Maria finished up the decorating with Steve's help.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Steve asked, looking around at the room.

Maria smiled. "I think it's a great idea and I'm sure she'll love it."

Steve straightened his collar. "Do I look ok? Is this shirt alright?" He wore a blue long sleeved collared shirt that matched the color of his eyes, and black dress pants.

Maria laughed. "You look fine… you're worse than a woman for goodness sake."

Moments later, the elevator opened and Natasha walked in. She wore a green satin dress that fell to her knee and hugged her curves. She strode in on her black pumps, and eventually, Taryn followed her out.

Taryn felt a bit self-conscious as she hadn't worn a party dress like this in years and felt a bit foolish, but Natasha had told Taryn not to worry because 'Steve will love you'. She wondered… and secretly hoped that he did.

Taryn's brunette hair was swept up on the left side, and fell in soft waves past her bare shoulders save the halter straps. Luckily she hadn't broken anything, or she'd be hobbling about on crutches instead of heels.

The room was full of party goers. It must be a victory celebration? She figured that Tony did stuff like this all the time – he was infamous for his big, outlandish parties. As soon as she neared the center of the room, everyone shouted "Happy Birthday, Taryn!"

She stood there, shocked. She had forgotten what today was. She really hadn't celebrated it in years. She felt tears come to her eyes and wiped them away quickly, not wanting to ruin her makeup.

Steve had turned as he heard the elevator open and saw Natasha walk out alone. Visibly disappointed, he thought that maybe Taryn really hadn't been up for going out. But then he saw her hesitantly step out of the elevator. Her soft brown hair flowed around her face and her figure was stunning in the navy blue and white dress. She looked beautiful. Everyone around them shouted 'happy birthday' to her and he took a deep breath and took two champagne glasses from the bar. He strode over to her with a smile on his face and handed her a glass. "Happy birthday, Taryn. I'm glad you came."

McKenna felt herself blush as she did almost every time he smiled at her. She took the champagne from him and looked around. "This is amazing. I haven't thought about my birthday in such a long time, I…" She looked up into his eyes. "I suspect you had something to do with this?" and she took a sip of her drink.

"Well I may have mentioned to the others that it was your birthday today… Tony's always up for a party so…"

"Thank you Steve. I really appreciate this…" She was then interrupted by a ton of well wishes. She was whisked away and given gifts and passed from conversation to conversation.

"Lose your girlfriend?" asked Stark approaching Steve.

Rogers rolled his eyes. "I didn't lose her, she's not my girlfriend, I – we-" Pepper cuffed Tony on the arm. "Tony, stop picking on him. "  
Tony threw his hands up defensively. "Who's picking? I call 'em as I see 'em."

Steve looked around the room and noticed Taryn finally alone. "Will you excuse me?"

Steve made his way over to Taryn before anyone else could and touched her arm gently. "Hey, are you alright?"

She smiled up at him. "I'm fine, just a little tired is all. It's been a long week."

"Would you like to get some air?"

She nodded, happy to be away from the crowd and a chance to be alone with him.

They walked out onto the large balcony overlooking the city. The air was cool, but it was a lovely night. The stars were shining and the moon was nearly full. "It's beautiful out tonight, isn't it?" she said, strolling to the railing.

You sure are, he thought, flushed. He walked up to her and stood to her side, placing an arm around her waist. "It is a nice night. Are you cold? We could go in-"

"No, I'm not cold." She nestled in close to him, leaning against his solid frame. "It's just perfect out here."

They stood in silence for a while, enjoying the view and the company, then Steve shifted. "Oh, I have something for you." He took a small giftwrapped box from his pocket and handed it to her. "Happy Birthday."

She smiled and accepted the package. "Aw, you didn't need to get me anything…"

"Need to? No, I wanted to. Please, open it?"

She nodded and delicately removed the ribbon and the wrapping paper. He took that from her, and she opened the box to find a silver pendant in the shape of a star with a small diamond heart tucked into one point. "Oh, Steve, it's beautiful! You… you shouldn't have." She started to feel tears well in her eyes again.

"Again with the 'shouldn't have'? You're going to give me a complex. Would you like me to put it on you?"

She nodded and handed the box to him and turned around. Lifting up her hair, he draped the necklace on her and clasped it. His hands remained on her shoulders and he bent to whisper in her ear. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look in that dress?"

She turned to face him, smiling from ear to ear. "No, do tell…" she joked.

"Why don't I show you," and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, like heroes did in the movies. He kissed her then, firmly and without hesitation. She brought her left hand up to the side of his face and wrapped her right arm around his and held on. When Steve pulled away gently, he continued to look into her eyes and smiled affectionately.

It took her a moment to catch her breath. "Wow, Captain. That was quite something. Can we, um, try that again?"

He grinned a lopsided grin and was about to move in on her again when people started filtering out on to the deck. Losing their privacy, he held her close in a hug and they both laughed.

"I don't know about you, but think I'm ready for bed," Taryn said as they made their way back into the party.

Steve stopped short at what she said, and all of a sudden she laughed realizing how he took the statement. "Ha! All I meant was I'm ready to sleep because I'm tired. I'm not seducing you yet, Rogers."

He was at a loss for words and stunned into silence. He wasn't sure if he was stunned because of the bed statement, or the seduction statement.

Pepper approached them and let Taryn know that they had a room all set for her so she didn't have to fly back to the compound tonight. She was glad to hear it, gave Steve a kiss on the cheek and followed Pepper through the tower.

Tony, Sam and Rhodey approached Steve prodding him with questions and begging answers on how tonight went.

All Steve had to say was that it went swell as he smiled watching her leave the room.


	8. Chapter 8 - Best Girl

**_Chapter 8_**

 ** _Best Girl_**

The next morning Taryn woke to a vivid cerulean sky and a warm day. Apparently Natasha had packed an overnight bag for her too, so she took out a light green spring sweater and a pair of cream colored pants. After getting cleaned up and dressed, she made her way down to the kitchen. It was very quiet down here today compared to last night. Everything was cleaned up and it didn't seem as though anyone was home. She decided to make herself a cup of coffee, found the single cup maker then went to the balcony to sit and watch the sunrise.

Taryn reflected on the events of the past few months; getting recruited for SHIELD again, training with the Avengers, falling for the one and only Captain America and losing her abilities. It was a lot to take in, but sometimes life was like that… much unexpected.

She heard the door open and turned to see Steve up and dressed in a nice tee shirt and jeans. She smiled. "You're up early."  
"I could say the same of you. May I join you?" She nodded and he set his coffee cup down on the table and sat beside her.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the sun come up over the city.

Steve finally spoke. "Taryn, would you have dinner with me tonight?"

She smiled, "Of course I will, I'd love to."

"Good! Great! Um, I need to head back to the compound this morning but Pepper said you're welcome to stay here the day and I'll pick you up tonight."

"Well that sounds like a date, Steve. I'll see you tonight."

He drained his cup, and stood, smiling as he left.

She sat in blissful silence for about an hour until she heard a chime. "Agent McKenna?"

She looked around but saw no one there. "Um…yes?"

"Agent McKenna, this is FRIDAY. The boss said you were to have full run of the house and cars if desired today." Ahhh, one of Starks A.I. programs.

"Thank you FRIDAY. I think I should like to do some shopping. I have a date tonight," she replied with a grin as she walked back into the kitchen.

She was suddenly scanned and FRIDAY's voice piped up again. "I have programmed the Mercedes with all the stores that carry your size. The boss has asked me to open credit lines in all of those stores in your name, so no need to worry about money today. Consider it his birthday present to you."

Wow…that was awesome… she'd never been on a shopping spree before. But she knew she would still be frugal, but she definitely wanted to look extra nice for her date. But could she top last night's dress?

When she got into the Mercedes, she found that it would drive itself to its programmed destination. Leave it to Stark, she laughed. FRIDAY was in here with her, so she asked to go to Saks and would start her shopping there. The next time she glanced at her watch, it was three pm. She had gotten everything she needed for tonight so she figured she'd better head back to the tower and get ready. She ran into a few paparazzi that recognized her, but since she wasn't quite as famous as the rest of the Avengers they only snapped a few pictures… Although by the time she got back to the tower there were a few of them around hoping to catch a glimpse of Tony or any of the others. They took shots as she made her way into the building and the car went to park itself.

After Taryn dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror. She wished she had thought to ask Steve where they were going. She had purchased several outfits but decided on the one she currently stood in. Taryn had splurged on a beautiful off white colored ABS jewel neck sleeveless dress with a fitted bodice and flared skirt. The dress had a lovely lace overlay and was trimmed with black leather at the shoulders and had a black leather belt. She pared it with black leather single strap Manolo Blahnik sandals and finished it off with the necklace from Steve. Taryn felt beautiful and giddy and really hoped he wasn't taking her to a pizza joint. Laughing to herself, she made her way down stairs for a stabilizing drink.

Tony and Pepper were down stairs going over some paperwork. She walked over to the two. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Tony, I wanted to thank you for today. It was very nice of you, for my birthday."

Tony stood and patted her hand. "You're very welcome. You look stunning by the way."

Pepper moved over to check out the dress. "Oh my gosh, that is beautiful, where did you find it?"

"At Saks along with the shoes. I hope you don't mind what Tony did for me…"

Pepper waived a hand. "Not at all! It's so nice to see Steve with someone. But next time, you and I will need to go shopping together –"

"Hoo boy," interjected Tony, becoming scared for his wallet. "Let's just think about this…"

Just then, the elevator opened and Steve stepped out. Taryn smiled at how handsome he was in dark pants, grey dress shirt, tie and light gray jacket. Wow.

Steve smiled brightly as he saw Taryn standing across the room and made his way over to her. Suddenly Tony stepped between them. "So tell me, Cap, what are your intentions with Agent McKenna? As her guardian for the day, I am entitled to an explanation."

"Er… dinner?"

Tony rubbed his beard. 'Hmm… and is that all? Nothing… afterward?"

Taryn hid a chuckle behind her clutch purse.

"Maybe a walk…?"

"Hmm well I suppose that's all right. Well kids, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Oh wait, maybe you should… I do a lot you know…"

Steve wrapped his arm around her waist and escorted her to the elevator. She grabbed her shawl on the way out and they were off. Taryn broke out into fits of laugher on the way down to the main level. "He had you sweating didn't he?"

Steve put a finger in his collar and loosened his tie. "So that is what a Father would be like with his only daughter, huh?"  
Taryn laughed, "I suppose, though I wasn't allowed to date because of me being different. And it was probably for the best. The guys were weirded out by me anyway."

He shifted from foot to foot. "I can't imagine being weirded out by you…." And the elevator doors opened and he could see the paparazzi outside the main lobby. Luckily tower security prevented them from flooding into the building and FRIDAY piped in, directing them to the basement parking garage.

Finding their way to Steve's car, they hopped in and drove off in the opposite direction of the cameras. "I haven't told you how stunning you look in that dress have I?"

Taryn blushed as she looked out the window watching the city go by. "Thank you, Steve. A birthday present from Tony."

Steve raised a brow. "Oh?" he said with a hint of jealousy.

"Yes, he gave me a shopping spree, so I wanted to purchase something for our dinner tonight."

"Oh." Relief.

They rode the rest of the way in silence, listening to soft music on the radio. He soon pulled up to the restaurant and had the valet park the car. "Stark recommended this place. I hope you like Italian."

They walked into the restaurant and it was decorated rather tastefully for something Tony liked. Soft creams and auburns, warm lighting and wonderful smells wafting from the kitchen.

"Reservation for 2 for Rogers"

The hostess nodded, grabbed the menus and showed them to their table. It was a nice, cozy out of the way table. Steve held out the chair for her and unbuttoned his suit coat to sit. The waiter came momentarily, and Steve ordered a bottle of wine for the two of them, and they ordered their entrees. Sipping the wine, she smiled at him. "I'm glad you didn't let me forget about our dinner date."

"Me too. I'm glad you still wanted to go." He felt the heat rise in his cheeks again.

"I never did thank you for getting me out of the warehouse district."

"No need to thank me. I was leading the team. I swore to get you out of there."

"And you are a man of your word, aren't you." It was a statement, not a question. "You are a breath of fresh air in this day and age, Steve Rogers. There aren't many men like you. The world could use more."

Steve smiled and placed his hand on hers. "Taryn, would you consider… that is, I'd like it if I could call you my girl."

She placed her other hand on top of his and smiled. "I'm flattered, Steve. Yes, I would love it." She knew it wasn't a marriage proposal nor was she expecting one. But it was still a delightful notion.

A huge wave of relief washed over him, as if he expected her to say no. "Well, well that is just… just great! I know that it may not mean as much in this day and age, but it means a lot to me."

"Maybe not to some girls, but to me, it means a lot," she replied, smiling like she'd just won the lottery.

They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand and he drove them back to the complex. The two took a walk on the grounds and she removed her shoes and went barefoot in the grass. "It's a lovely night out," said Taryn looking up at the stars.

Steve nodded and watched her gaze at the night sky. She pointed out some constellations to him and marveled at her knowledge. Taryn turned to him and found him looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just like to listen to you talk about something you enjoy."

She smiled. "We need more date nights like this."

He took her in his arms. "We can have as many as you like. How about dinner tomorrow."

"Deal," and she kissed him lightly with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9 - Respite

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **Respite**_

A month passed and assignments came and went. Taryn became friends with Natasha, once Romanoff figured out Taryn wasn't going to mess with Rogers' heart. Natasha seemed genuinely happy for the pair. Taryn's relationship with Rogers was progressing. They had the opportunity to do several charity appearances together as Vibe and Captain America, and Taryn treasured spending time with the kids. Steve enjoyed watching her interact with them, and levitate their stuffed animals to them, and wish them well. Sometimes Iron Man made an appearance with them, sometimes Sam.

Today was scheduled to be a quiet day, and Taryn met Natasha for coffee. She sat down with her coffee and bagel and Tasha asked how things were going.

"So, I was thinking of inviting him to the cabin next week," said Taryn sipping her coffee.

Natasha set her cup down on the table and sat. "Do you think he's ready for that?" she said.

"I don't know… we've been together for a few months now. I'd really like to spend some time alone with him, without the distractions of this place… But I know he's Mr. Gentleman too… I don't want to scare him off."

Romanoff laughed. "Well he is pretty shy, but he is very smitten with you, and has said so on many occasions. He just isn't used to us modern women making the first move. I'd say what can it hurt? If he comes up with some work excuse or something, then he's just not ready."

Taryn sighed and sat back in the chair. "I mean it's not like I just want to throw him in bed and have my way with him… well I do but that is beside the point…"

Natasha nearly spit out her coffee. "Well there are thousands of women who would want to do the same thing, but you're the one who has his eye... and his heart. You just have to remember he's from a different time with different values."

"I know, I just… I mean he must have needs like I do, right? I mean, he likes kissing me… But I don't want him to think I'm cheap either… I mean it wouldn't be my first time, but I'm not sure about him…." Taryn was really surprised she was having this conversation with Natasha of all people, but she really didn't feel comfortable talking about this with anyone else.

Natasha contemplated this and nodded. "I honestly can't say. He didn't have much experience before he became the super solider I'm sure. After that, he went to war. I don't think he and Peggy had much of chance for anything. I had been trying to set him up with different girls in the organization, but he was pretty reserved about it. I would say, just ask him to the cabin, and if he says no, then move beyond it."

Taryn nodded absently and promised herself she would ask him before the end of the day.

Taryn spent most of the next day in the computer lab, pouring over old files, organizing things, trying to keep herself busy until she saw Steve sometime today. She thought she heard he was in the city working on something with Tony and Rhodey. Looking at the time, she decided she'd better eat and made her way down to the cafeteria for a salad or something. "Taryn," called a voice she recognized well. She turned to see Steve walking through the main doors with Rhodey. He approached her and kissed her cheek, whispering "how's my best girl?"

She giggled like a teenager every time he called her that. She couldn't help it. It was too cute and so… Steve. "I was just about to grab something to eat, care to join me?"

"You bet. Rhodey?"

He raised a hand, "Thanks but no thanks. Have a few more schematics to run through. You folks have a good day."

The two got food from the cafeteria and decided to eat outside where the sun warmed the patio. They chatted about their days, and fell into comfortable silence. Then Taryn took a deep breath. "Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I was thinking. Not much is going on next week… I was wondering if you would like to come up to my cabin for the week… It's nice and quiet… the neighbors have horses. The town isn't too far. We could take your bike up and ride the country roads? You still haven't taken me on a ride yet, you know… I'm talking too much, I'm sorry. I'll let you think about it and you can let me know…"

"I'd love to see the cabin."

She almost asked him to repeat his reply. She was rather shocked that he agreed so quickly. "Oh! Okay then… well great. We can head up Friday if we can get the jet."

He smiled brightly, belying that he was internally terrified to spend the week alone with her and he wasn't sure why. It wasn't as though he'd never been alone with a woman… been intimate… but the experiences he could count on one hand. He just didn't want to disappoint her. Maybe he would talk to Tony… or maybe that wasn't a good idea… Oh boy what did he sign himself up for…what was she expecting?

The next day Steve managed to catch Tony and decided to just ask for advice. "She asked me to go to her cabin next week…"

Tony raised a brow. "Good for you! You did say yes, didn't you?"

"I did but… a whole week… alone… together…"

"Good God man, are you telling me that you never-"

"NO, no of course not but this is different… I just don't want to mess anything up."

"Dude, she is the one that asked you. So I'm assuming that she cares about you, otherwise she would not be putting up with you for this long. Just take one day at a time. Don't force anything and if something does happen, just go for it. Times are different than they used to be. Women are much more forward now, but you get used to it," he said with a wink.

Steve nodded. "Right… just relax... one day at a time... right. Thanks Tony."

Tony shook his head as he watched Steve go. "The boy is doomed."

Friday morning arrived and Taryn had butterflies in her stomach as she packed for the week. They were only going to her cabin, but they would be alone for the whole week. They hadn't really been alone since they met, save a dinner date or morning gym workout. Someone knocked at her door and she nearly forgot that she couldn't open it with a wave of her hand any more. "Come in," she called.

Natasha entered the room. "I just saw Steve. He's loading his bike onto the jet."

So this was really happening. She was ridiculously nervous about spending time totally alone with him. She really had it bad. No other explanation. "Thanks Natasha."

She smiled. "Just enjoy the time off. I wish I had the opportunity…" she said with a far off look in her eye. "Anyway, one day at a time, right?"

"Right."

Taryn carried a bag over her shoulder and rolled her other piece of luggage down to the landing pad. Steve was just coming off the plane. "Hey there you are. Are you all set?" he asked, taking her bags for her.

She nodded, waived to Natasha and boarded the plane. "I'm excited for you to see the place. Is a lot rustic and a little high tech. Lots of room for a cabin."

"I'm looking forward to it." He took her hand before she sat and pulled her close. He kissed her warmly which made the pilot uncomfortable. He cleared his throat.

"Ah, sir? Ready for takeoff?"

Steve buckled her in and sat opposite her. "All set, Michaels. Thanks"

The two chatted back and forth during the hour flight and before they knew it they had arrived. Michaels helped them with their bags, and Steve rolled his bike off the jet and up the lawn to the house. He waved the pilot off and the plane ascended. That was it. They were alone now… He felt the heat rise in his face and tried to suppress the nervousness.

Taryn unlocked the door and set her bags inside and took Steve's bag from him. "So you can put your bike on the side of the house. Would you like a tour?"

"Sure thing," he replied. He set his bike up and stepped onto the front porch of the cabin. Nice and rustic looking, then he noticed the high tech lock on the front door. "Afraid of the bears breaking in?"  
Taryn laughed. "No, spies. I have a pretty high tech basement with lots of secrets," she winked and entered the cabin. The door opened up to the living room/kitchen great room. With 12 foot ceiling and sky lights the room was decked out in rustic décor and exposed beams. "Welcome to my home away from home. I bought the place after the last time I 'retired' from SHIELD. It's a great place to think."

She showed him about the place and he was amazed at the space. Three bedrooms, and 2 baths plus the master suite. She had converted one bedroom into a studio space and he was very surprised to see an easel and drawing table. "You paint?"  
She nodded. "And draw. It was kind of an escape in my teen years."

"I had no idea. I'm a bit of an artist myself… went to art school."

She grinned. "Well you're welcome to use anything in here if you get the urge."

He nodded. Boy if that wasn't a double entendre….

She led him out of the room, showing him the spare and telling him he could put his bag in there. Good, nothing was implied then…he thought. The master suite was at the end of the hall. A large bedroom with a king size bed, bright windows and enormous tub in the bath room, it definitely was a grand room.

"And that is the penny tour. Well it's nearly lunch time. We should probably go into town and pick up some groceries for the week. We can take the car for that."

He nodded and went out onto the porch while she found her car keys and locked the door. Steve followed her over to the large barn next to the cabin and watched her press a button on a key chain. The doors opened to reveal a 1960 turquoise Corvette convertible. "Sweet ride!"

She chuckled. "Thanks, another retirement present to myself. SHIELD does treat me well. Hop in!"

Taryn fired up the engine and it purred to life. With Rogers buckled in, they took off for town and hit the local grocery store. She sent him off with a list and she snuck back to the bakery and ordered a special desert and would have it delivered on Monday. Catching up with him, she helped him fill the rest of the list and they headed back to the cabin to whip up some lunch. Taryn put together some flatbread pizzas and they ate them on the back deck with ice cold beers.

Finding they finally had time to really talk to each other without getting interrupted, they chatted well past dinner and the sun had long set and they were still out on the porch. "I didn't even realize the time. Are you hungry?"

Steve nodded. "I could eat…"

"Hmm… how about some wine and cheese? Want to come in and help me?"

"Sure. Where is your bottle opener?"

She pointed to a cupboard. "Second drawer down," she replied setting the glasses on the counter. Retrieving two different kinds of cheese from the refrigerator and crackers from the pantry, she made up a quick plate. There was a chill in the air tonight, so they decided to stay in on the couch. They ate, and drank and laughed and even cried a little. Taryn had gotten emotional about her family and now the loss of her abilities – how they might even accept her now that she had. He pulled her close and let her cry until she fell asleep.

Steve sat there for a long time holding her in his arms. He found himself thinking he could get used to this. He hoped the rest of the week was as wonderfully simple as today had been. The large wall clock ticked in the silence and he glanced at it. 1 am. He quietly picked Taryn up and carried her to her room. Setting her gently on the bed, he removed her shoes and pulled the comforter up over her. He stopped to watch her for a moment and leaned back down to kiss her forehead, then retired to his room down the hall. "Goodnight Taryn," he whispered. "Sleep well."

Taryn woke and stretched and forgot for a moment where she was. She remembered falling asleep on the couch in Steve's arms and now she was in her own bed. Her eyebrow shot up, but then realized she was still wearing her own clothes from yesterday. Breathing a sigh of relief she got herself out of bed, jumped in the shower and dressed for the day. By the time she opened her bedroom door she could smell something mouth-watering from the kitchen. She was a bit startled to round the corner and find Steve shirtless and shoeless in jeans cooking breakfast. Her heart skipped a beat looking at that chest of his, and she chastised herself for such juvenile thoughts.

"Breakfast? Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and coffee."

"Mmmm smells wonderful. Yes please." She sat herself at the counter and watched him cook. Well this vacation was turning out just fine, she smiled to herself.

"I was already up when I heard you shower, so I thought I'd come out and cook. I can't cook much, but I can do breakfast." He dished it out and came around to sit next to her.

"This is good. Thanks for putting me to bed last night. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

He focused on his plate. "No need to apologize. I rather enjoyed it."

She blushed. "So, what would you like to do today? We could explore the town… or go riding…"

"Well I did notice that you have a few shingles that are coming away from the house. I can fix those if you'd like. Then maybe we can go into town for dinner?"

Hmmm… Mr. Fix-it also? Bargain. "That sounds great. I'll get you the ladder from the garage."

A little while later he was up at the top of the ladder, still shirtless, fixing the loose shingles. What had she done to get so lucky? she thought. The man was a super hero for God's sake. And he was more than interested in her. She watched his arm muscles ripple as he swung the hammer. Her thoughts drifted elsewhere and she shook herself out of it. Not now, she thought. But she couldn't help watching him work. Carefully tacking the shingles back in place. Then driving the nail in with one clean stroke. She watched the sweat glisten on his back and thought, oh Christ I need a cold shower-

"All set. I'll get cleaned up and then we can head into town."

"Sounds good." He walked past and she drank in the scent of aftershave and good old fashioned sweat. My god what was this man doing to her…

Waiting on the front porch for him as he got cleaned up helped cool her down. She had changed into a light pair of cargo pants and cotton shirt with a khaki jacket, hoping he would be up for taking the bike into town.

He emerged from the house in a clean pair of jeans, fresh tee and his brown leather jacket. "Care to take the bike?"

She grinned, "I was hoping you'd say that. Yes!"

Steve nodded and pulled the bike around while she locked the place up. She came down the front stairs and he sat astride his custom Harley. He looked amazing just sitting there. Man she really needed to get her hormones in check but she just couldn't help it. The man was so damn sexy and he didn't even know it.

Steve, oblivious to her musings explained the motorcycle to her. Where she needed to sit, how she needed to lean or not lean when necessary. He settled in on the seat again and she straddled the bike behind him and wrapped her arms round his chest. My god this was amazing and they weren't even moving yet.

"Now just hold on tight, and follow my lead and you'll be fine."

She snuggled against his back feeling the cool leather against her cheek. "Be gentle with me, it's my first time," she said with a grin.

He hung his head in laughter. "Did you just say that?"

"Yes," she said proudly, exposing him more to her sense of humor. "Yes I did."

"God help me," she heard him mutter jokingly and he started the bike.

Taryn was glad she had tied her hair into a ponytail before they rode into town. She could feel her hair whipping around behind her as they sped along the country roads. She hung onto him tightly and could feel the muscles ripple beneath his shirt as he gripped the handle bars and controlled the motorcycle. If she never did another thing in her life, she could die happy, she felt.

Steve felt Taryn's arms around his chest grip tighter as they drove around the curves of the country road. He could feel her cheek pressed against his back on occasion as he sped up and it was the best feeling in the world. He couldn't have been happier riding his bike and having his best girl with him. It was day two into the week, and so far it was awesome. He finally felt so comfortable with her and her with him. He couldn't have asked for a better continuation of their relationship.

Soon they were in town, and Taryn directed him to the local diner. It wasn't much to look at but it had great food. She hoped he didn't mind, but he seemed perfectly happy in this setting. He opened the door for her, and she stepped in, waiving to the waitress behind the counter. "Hey Ellie, good to see you."

"Taryn, welcome back, hon. Oh and you brought a friend!?"

Taryn laughed. She now knew her relationship status would be all over town by tomorrow quicker than the internet and everyone at the Independence Day parade would be coming up to her asking questions. "Ellie, this is Steve."

Ellie came around from the counter and extended a hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Steve. Say… you look… familiar…"she said squinting at his chiseled features.

Steve laughed and shook her hand. "I guess I just have one of those faces. Nice to meet you, Ellie."

Taryn knew she would figure it out eventually, but decided not to worry about it right now. It was what it was. She found a booth near the back and made her way to it. Ellie was already there with coffee. She rattled off the specials, they ordered and Steve chuckled.

"She's quite a character."

"Mmm… like most of the people in this town. It's small, and doesn't have too much to do, but it's a nice retreat from the city and …. Work."

Steve sipped his coffee and looked out the window watching people walking to and fro, smiling and chatting with each other. The decorations the town had put up for the 4th were quaint. He could get used to a place like this. Even though he was born in Brooklyn, it was never like the city is today. This would be a nice place to raise a family- and he choked on his coffee.

"Steve? You OK?"

"Er – just went down the wrong way." The food was set down before them and it smelled delicious. He ordered what came out looking like Thanksgiving dinner, complete with homemade cranberry sauce. Taryn had in front of her the fresh meatloaf with mashed potatoes and gravy. They conversed quietly, and ate as though they hadn't eaten all day. Steve finished first as his extreme metabolism would allow and he was contemplating dessert. Taryn couldn't even get through her meatloaf so she offered her some and he proceeded to finish that. She sat with her eyes wide. "I guess you do have one hell of a metabolism…"

"Um, sorry…"  
"Don't apologize. They have awesome apple pie here…"

Steve's eye lit up as that was one of his all-time favorites. Ellie came back to the table. "Good gravy. You must have been hungry. What's the matter, doesn't Taryn feed you?" she joked.

"Oh, she's a great cook. But this was just… really good," he grinned. "And I hear you have apple pie?"

Ellie raised a brow. "If you have room, I'll bring you a piece. Best in the county!"

She came back moments later with what looked like ¼ of the pie with a large scoop of vanilla ice cream and whipped cream on top. "There you go, hon. Enjoy!"

Steve dug in with enthusiasm and savored the first bite. "You were right, this is amazing. Would you like to share?"

Taryn smiled. "Sure I'll take a bite."

They shared the pie and ice cream and finished their coffee and Taryn was about to take her wallet out, but he glared at her like she committed capitol offense. "I am a modern woman you know. Independent and all that…"

He took her hands in his and looked at her very sincerely. "I know. But you're also my girl, and I will take care of my girl."

Her cheeks flushed crimson and Ellie approached the table with the check. "Aww, look at you two. So cute together." She took another look at Steve and suddenly gasped. She bent down over the table and whispered. "Good gravy, son. You're Captain America!"

Taryn was hoping there wouldn't be a huge scene. She saw Steve's face redden and he looked up at her. "Yes Ma'am, I am."

"Well I'll be… Taryn, you lucky girl! Well that's it, then, dinner is on the house!"

Taryn laughed. "That isn't necessary, Ellie-"

"Nonsense. This here is a true American hero, and I'm proud to have him, and you, in my diner." She extended a hand. "Thank you for your service, Captain. My father was a World War II vet and he used to talk about you and the brave things you did. And I've seen what you and the Avengers do for the world. Thank them for me, would you?"

Taryn could see he was a bit overwhelmed and she squeezed his hand. "Thank you, but I was just doing my job Ma'am. And as far as the Avengers go, you can thank one of them yourself." And he gestured to Taryn.

"Wha - ? Taryn? An Avenger… I'll be damned… so that's what you've been doing with yourself lately? My goodness… real Avengers in my diner…" and she turned and went quietly back to the counter.

"Okay, well that wasn't as eventful as I thought it might be," Taryn said as they stood and headed out of the diner.

"Well," he said running a hand through his hair. "It was bound to happen I suppose. This mug is plastered all over the news half the time."

Taryn chuckled. "Yes, but it's a handsome mug," she replied pinching a cheek.

He took her hand and they walked together down the street, window shopping and chatting with the town's inhabitants. The little gift shop that she favored was still open and she expressed that she'd like to go in.

Steve wasn't much of a shopper but he followed her in and was overwhelmed with the scent of candles and potpourri; he promptly sneezed. Steve wandered over to where local artists had paintings and photographs on display. They were all for sale and one happened to catch his eye.

Taryn wandered over to stoneware and browsed the jewelry. She saw a pair of handmade earrings that caught her eye. Pretty peridot stones with freshwater pearl. She asked to see them, then held them up to her ear as she looked in the mirror. She saw Steve approach her from behind. "What do you think?" she asked, turning and holding the earrings up. "They're nice. They'll go with your eyes."

She smiled and turned to the cashier. "I'll take these please." She noticed a bag in his hand. "And what did you find?"

Steve shrugged, "Just a little something to remember the trip."

Nodding, Taryn paid for her earrings and they left the shop hand in hand. They walked back to where they parked the bike and before he fired it up, she asked him if he'd like to come back into town Monday to see the Independence Day parade. "They usually have quite a turn out, and a number of high school bands. Lots of vendors… and ice cream…."

Steve chuckled. "I do love a good parade." And it's my birthday, he thought… I wonder if she knows…

Smiling, she hugged his arm and kissed his cheek. They mounted the bike and arrived back at the cabin just as the sun was setting. It was going to be a nice night for a little while, so she thought maybe they could spend some time on the porch. "Make yourself at home and I'll be right back."

Steve placed his parcel on the counter and raided the fridge for a couple of beers. He popped them open and set one on the counter for Taryn. Moments later she came out carrying something that for a moment looked like a bazooka.

"What on earth?"

She laughed. "It's a telescope. Tonight will be perfect star-gazing weather."

He grabbed the beer and followed her outside. She set up the telescope and adjusted it in so that she could see the moon. She called him over and had him look into the eye piece. "Wow, that's amazing."

Taryn pointed out the landscape of the moon, and its craters. She talked about the moon landing and showed him were they landed. From there she pointed out the constellations and other planets that were visible tonight. She liked that she could share one of her interests with him and he didn't seem bored. He was enthusiastic about learning what she had to teach him and she appreciated that.

They stayed outside for about two hours before the air got too chilly, so Taryn packed up the telescope and lenses and they headed inside. It was about 11 pm but she knew she wasn't tired enough for sleep. She was excited for Steve's birthday on Monday and hoped to make it as memorable as he had made hers.

"That was fascinating, Taryn, thank you for sharing."

She smiled, "Oh, you're welcome. I'm no astronomer, but I'm glad you enjoyed it. Kind of helps to put life in perspective… that there is a whole lot more out there than just us." She was bent over stowing the telescope back in the closet when he walked past. He found himself stopping in his tracks and staring at the view of her backside. Oh my God Tony's influence was becoming evident. He shook himself to his senses and went to sit on the couch.

She called from the hallway. "Want anything while I'm up?"

He desperately wanted to answer truthfully, but he refrained from sounding like a sexist ass. "No, thanks, I'm fine." Liar, his subconscious screamed at him. You know you want her. You know you're in love with her. You need to tell her.

Taryn came back and curled up next to him on the couch. "Not much is on TV, unless you want to watch the news, which I could care less about… Maybe we should just get to bed. I should probably do some work around the outside of the cabin tomorrow."

Oh, God, yes, please. He just wanted to carry her off to her room and do things that a gentleman shouldn't do. Maybe he shouldn't have had that beer… "Sounds like a good idea. I'm a little tired and it sounds like it will be a busy day tomorrow."

She nodded. "Okay well, I'll just get the lights out here and I'll…" He brought his hand to her face and pulled her close with his right arm. He kissed her then, firmly and with a passion that he hadn't displayed before. She brought her hand up and ran it through his hair, desperately not wanting this to end. She wanted to rip his tee shirt off and feel her hands against his bare chest. Suddenly he pulled away and stood. "I… well, good night Taryn. I'll see you in the morning." And with that he retreated down the hall and shut the door to his room.

Taryn dropped face down onto the couch and wanted to scream into the pillow. If the tension was killing _her_ , _he_ should be about dead, she thought. She knew he felt the same about her, and he just needed to get over this. It was extremely frustrating for both of them, it must be!

Steve shut the door and flopped face down on the bed. Oh my god, what have I done. I've acted like an animal and I am sure that she is going to kick me out tomorrow… I just couldn't help myself. I don't know if I can last the entire week doing this… I just want her so much, I can't stand it… maybe I should leave now... no that would be rude… I'll speak with her tomorrow…. I need to sleep... I also need a very cold shower…


	10. Chapter 10-Fireworks on the 4th of July

_**Chapter 10**_

 _ **Fireworks on the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **of July**_

Taryn woke bright and early and she dressed in shorts and a tank top in preparation for the work outside today. She hoped that she could make him breakfast for a change, but no, he was already up in khaki shorts and a tee. The more she thought about it, the more she figured that moment last night must have scared the hell out of him. She hoped that today would still be a good day.

He looked at Taryn sheepishly and immediately apologized for the night before. "I am so sorry, and I understand if you want me to leave. I have my bag packed and… I thought I should make you breakfast first…"

She raised a brow. "Really? You want to leave? Steve, I would have pushed you away if I didn't want to be kissed like that."

"Oh, well… I just don't want you to think I do that sort of thing all the time…"

She leaned in and kissed his cheek, and he visibly relaxed. She sat on the bar stool. "You know, I'm not a delicate flower. If I wasn't into it, I would have kneed you."

That got him laughing. "Okay, I get your point. But I promise to be more of a gentleman."

Taryn rolled her eyes at the back of his head as he was dishing out breakfast. She didn't understand how that was possible but she wasn't going to say any more.

They ate quietly and had decided that they would work around the house fixing any more loose shingles he found. She wanted to clean up her garden a bit, and Steve found a few more loose shingles to reattach. Steve was remembering how his parents were in the summer. Working out in the yard, mowing the lawn, planting flowers. He smiled as he watched her water the herb garden and was filled with nostalgia. This trip was such a good idea and a real breath of fresh air. He didn't think any of this would be possible in this time.

Taryn stood and wiped her brow with the back of her gardening glove, leaving a streak of dirt on her forehead. She caught Steve looking at her and she playfully stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey," she called. "I need to get something out of the garage attic, can you help?"

He nodded and set the hammer down and followed her into the garage. "Just be careful on those steps. They don't look very safe."

Taryn agreed. "I know… I just haven't gotten around to fixing them."

"What do you need up there anyway?"

"I've got some empty flower pots up here that I thought would look nice on the porch with some petunias or something in them." She made her way up the stairs and almost made it to the top when the railing came away from the steps. She lost her balance and tried to recover when a stair broke in half. "Oh, shit!" she cried and over the edge she went.

"Taryn!" It was like slow motion watching her fall. He ran to the stairs and managed to get beneath her just in time to catch her in his arms.

Taryn watched her life flash before her eyes. She knew the stairs had needed repair, but she hadn't thought they were that bad. She had no idea what she was going to do. There was nothing to grab for. She closed her eyes, hoping she wouldn't break anything and then suddenly Steve was there. He caught her in his strong arms and held her tight, a look of pure alarm in his eyes.

"Taryn! Are you alright?"

She dropped her head on his shoulder. "Yes… I just feel like an idiot. I'm glad you're a good catcher. What would I do without you around?"

Steve shook his head. "Probably break a lot of things… you okay?"

"If I say no, will you carry me around all day?" she joked.

"It's very tempting, but we wouldn't get anything done all day."

"Hmm I don't know about that…" she leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You are incorrigible, Agent McKenna. Getting hungry?"

Oh you have no idea, Captain Rogers, she thought. "I could use some lunch."

She had to laugh because he refused to put her down until they got to the porch. "I didn't want you to hurt yourself."

They ate lunch, then did more work around the house until around 6. Taryn then went in to shower and get the grill ready. They had purchased some Delmonico steaks and she was going to put some potatoes and onions in the grill also. Steve showered and came out in a pair of camo shorts and nothing else. "So what can I help with?"

"Hmm… well I've got the grill on… Do you want to start cutting the potatoes? Just slice them up thin and place them on the foil over here. Once those are done you can start on the onions. Do you want some sautéed mushrooms with your steak?"  
"Love some." He was getting into working in the kitchen and he loved being able to help make a meal. He hoped she would leave him to the grill though, he loved grilling.

Once the potatoes and onions were cut, Taryn spread those out onto the foil, added salt, pepper and butter and folded the foil into a packet. "Can you put these out on the grill on one of the sides?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he saluted playfully and took them out to the deck.

He came back in and she was slicing up mushrooms while some butter melted in a sauté pan. "The steaks are in the fridge if you want to get those out. We'll put them on in about 20 minutes – let the potatoes cook some."

Taryn threw some spices in the butter, followed by the mushrooms as Steve set the steaks out on the counter. She stirred the mushrooms around to coat them in the butter and he came up behind her and put his hands on her hips. He brushed her hair over one shoulder and leaned in to kiss her neck. "You be careful mister, or we'll burn dinner."

He laughed and inclined over and kissed her lips softly. "Won't happen. I'm too hungry."

She teasingly elbowed him in the stomach. "Then go put the steaks on."

It was a nice warm evening so they ate on the deck until they were stuffed. "That was delicious."

"Nice job on the steaks. Perfectly done, Grillmaster."

Steve chuckled, "Aw thank you, Ma'am."

Taryn threw her napkin at him. "I never thought Captain America could be so silly."

He laughed. "It feels good to laugh. Life can be way too serious."

She curled up on the chair. "Don't I know that… Oh, look, fireflies!"

"Did you ever run around the yard to catch them?" Steve asked remembering childhood.

"Once in a while… before I was a teen and before SHIELD. I used to love collecting them in a jar then releasing them all at once. There would be a big glowing cloud that rose from the jar… That was a lot of fun."

Suddenly he jumped up and ran out into the yard. It was comical to watch him try to catch a firefly. Suddenly he stopped with his hands clasped in front of him. He gestured for her to come out onto the lawn.

She chuckled and met him on the grass. He moved in close to her and opened his hand very slowly. Sitting on his palm was a firefly, blinking away. She smiled like a child, watching it move around, then it realized it was free, and it flew away. Steve smiled to himself watching her beam. It was a stunning sight and he could stand to be around it every day. She was laughing now, stalking the fireflies around the yard. "I caught one!" she squealed like a little girl. She released it and spun around within the glowing, blinking cloud. She began to dance within in them and it was mesmerizing to watch. He stood watching her, his arms folded across his chest, in awe of the loveliness of her. She dropped to the grass and lay on her back staring up at the starry sky.

Steve walked over to her and lay down next to her, their heads barely touching. She pointed out a few more constellations and they even saw a few shooting stars. "Make a wish," she said to him when they saw the first one. He reached for her hand and kissed it, knowing his wish had already come true.

The 4th of July dawned bright and warm and Taryn was excited for the day. She showered, dressed and made sure his gift was wrapped. She made her way out to the kitchen but it looked like he wasn't up yet. A knock came at the door and she went to find the bakery delivery that she ordered. She took the package and tucked it into the refrigerator for later tonight. She set the gift in a kitchen drawer just as he walked into the room.

"Oh, by the way. Happy Birthday!" and she kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"I didn't know you knew…"

"Well I did read the files before I joined up again, you know." She winked at him. "Shall we go to the Independence Day parade today?"

He agreed to go, and she followed him outside. He threw his leather jacket on as he mounted the bike, and she followed with a white denim. She got on behind him and wrapped her arms around him and they took off down the road.

They reached town about a half an hour before the parade, and found a good place on Main Street to wait. Taryn chatted with her neighbors that owned the farm near her with the horses, and she introduced them to Steve. They looked like they already knew they were a couple. Ellie had been sharing the news, apparently.

The parade soon began. It had a number of local marching bands, fire departments, even a bag pipe brigade from the city. There were a few floats and when the Flag bearers came through, Steve removed his ball cap and saluted. It was honestly one of the most moving things she had ever seen. He didn't release the salute until the flag was well out of sight. After the parade an older veteran came up to him and shook his hand. "You must be a veteran too, son. The way you showed respect for that flag was refreshing."

"Yes, sir I am. And thank you for your service."

The two chatted for a moment, and then the man's wife came to find him. Taryn recognized her as a volunteer from the local library. "Mrs. Conner so nice to see you."

"Oh, Taryn, dear. Lovely to see you back in town. And is this your young man?"

Taryn smiled proudly. "Yes, Mrs. Conner. This is Steve."

"A pleasure to meet you, Ma'am."

"Oh, my and such a gentleman. He's a keeper dear! We'll see you down at the fair!"

Taryn squeezed Steve's arm. "Yes, he is. See you there."

Steve patted her hand on his arm. "Do you know everyone here?"

"Well it's a small town, so yeah, pretty much. And everyone will know your name before the day is out," she laughed.

"So what is this fair she mentioned?"

"It's the 4th of July fair... like a carnival. Rides, games, food that's really bad for you but tastes really good…"

Steve laughed, "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

"Really, you want to go?"

"Sure, why not."

She shrugged and led him off to where the fair was held. They spent time roaming through the alleys of fair food and handmade crafts. He won an enormous stuffed bear for her by throwing a softball completely through milk bottles _and_ the back of the booth. Then the three of them sat through a Ferris wheel ride. On the way off the ride, she noticed the local bar was having karaoke tonight. "Oooo wanna go?"

He raised a brow. "I suppose, but don't expect _me_ to sing."

She laughed, took his hand and they walked to the Ale House. Music poured out into the street when he opened the door for her. They found a table near the stage and he ordered a couple of draft beers for them. She set the glasses down next to her and went to check out the songs available for karaoke tonight. Sitting back down, he slid her beer over to her. "Anything good?"

"Hmm... maybe." She looked like she was up to something. He really hoped she was not going to drag him on stage.

They sat through a number of rounds of singers, and ordered another round of beer, and Taryn grabbed a bowl of pretzels from the bar. She finally got her courage up and decided to sing one song. The crowd encouraged her on and she told the man running the show the song she wanted to sing.

Moments later the music began to play. "This is one of my favorite songs. It holds a lot of meaning for me lately. Breathless by The Corrs." And with that she began to sing, visibly directing the words to the song at Steve. His heart raced as he heard the words and her voice, and there was no one left in the bar. It was just the two of them alone. He watched her with a smile on his face, and fell in love even more.

 _Go on, go on_  
 _Leave me breathless_  
 _Come on_  
 _Hey, yeah_

 _The daylight's fading slowly_  
 _But time with you is standing still_  
 _I'm waiting for you only_  
 _The slightest touch and I feel weak_

 _I cannot lie_  
 _From you I cannot hide_  
 _And I'm losing the will to try it_  
 _Can't hide it, can't fight it_

 _So go on, go on_  
 _Come on and leave me breathless_  
 _Tempt me, tease me_  
 _Until I can't deny this loving feeling_  
 _Make me long for your kiss_  
 _Go on, go on, yeah_  
 _Come on, yeah_

 _And if there's no tomorrow_  
 _And all we have is here and now_  
 _I'm happy just to have you_  
 _You're all the love I need somehow_

 _It's like a dream_  
 _Although I'm not asleep_  
 _I never want to wake up_  
 _Don't lose it, don't leave it_

 _So go on, go on_  
 _Come on and leave me breathless_  
 _Tempt me, tease me_  
 _Until I can't deny this loving feeling_  
 _Make me long for your kiss_  
 _Go on, go on, yeah_  
 _Come on_

 _Yeah_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _And I can't lie_  
 _From you I cannot hide_  
 _And I've lost my will to try it_  
 _Can't hide it, can't fight it_

 _So go on, go on_  
 _Come on and leave me breathless_  
 _Tempt me, tease me_  
 _Until I can't deny this loving feeling_  
 _Make me long for your kiss_

 _Go on, go on_  
 _Come on leave me breathless_  
 _Go on, go on_  
 _Come on leave me breathless_  
 _Go on, go on_  
 _Come on leave me breathless_  
 _Go on, go on_

And on the ending note, the crowd went nuts. They screamed and hollered, people we clapping Steve on the back, telling him what a lucky bastard he was and a few women were throwing daggers of jealousy at Taryn.

She hopped off stage with a laugh and accepted the complements. She was flush and thirsty and had meant every word of that song.

Someone else had gotten up to the stage and was singing some loud rock song, and Steve sat staring at her. "I love you," he said plainly, then was shocked he said it.

Taryn set her beer down. "What?" she yelled over the music.

Phew, he thought. He leaned in closer. "I said, I loved the song."

Grinning she whispered back. "I meant every word."

He blushed hotly and finished off his beer. They sat for another round of music then decided to make their way back to the cabin. Taryn managed to squish the bear between the two of them and still hold on. By the time they got home, it was only 10:30. Good, she thought, I can still give him his present.

Steve went into his room and dropped off his jacket and shoes, and came back out in his tee, jeans and socks. Taryn deposited her jacket on the side chair, kicked her sneakers off, and went to find where she stashed his gift. She only hope he liked it. It wasn't much, but she tried to put some thought into it.

Taryn sat at the counter grinning like a Cheshire with the gift in front of her and he walked back into the room. "Hey, what's up?"

She smiled, pushing the package toward him. "Happy birthday."

Steve smiled and sat next to her and opened the box. Removing the top, he found a beautiful watch with the American flag engraved on the face. "Taryn, its beautiful…"  
She grinned. "Turn it over, it's engraved on the back, too."

He read the inscription out loud. "To my super hero, with love, Taryn"

Rogers sat staring at it for some time then looked up into her eyes. "Taryn…. Thank you… it's… it means a lot…"

Still smiling she bounded over to the fridge, and removed a box. Fiddling with it, her back to him, she took out a small cake and lit a candle. "Happy birthday, Babe."

It was a little red, white and blue cake. She knew it was corny but she couldn't resist. Steve blew out the candle and she cut small pieces for the two of them. They ate quietly, and Taryn was a bit startled by his silence. He finished his cake and got up, and surprised her by walking over to her stereo system. He fiddled with the stations and found one that was playing a slow song. He walked up to her and put out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled and put her hand in his. "You may."

Steve held her close and they swayed to the soft music. The song ended and he stepped back for a moment, looking deep into her eyes. "This has been the best birthday I have had in a very long time. And I am so privileged to have spent it with the woman that I… that I am in love with."

Her heart swelled at those words. "Oh Steve… I love you." Those were the best words he could have ever heard. He kissed her then, so ardently and so full of emotion. They stood in the living room, kissing and holding each other, and then in one motion, he swept her up in his arms, and carried her down the hall.

Steve set her gently on her feet and kissed her softly. He placed his hands on the sides of her face and he looked serious and almost concerned. "Do you want this? I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do."

She smiled up at him. She'd never wanted anyone more. "Yes, I want you Steve. The question is, are _you_ sure?"

He looked at her, his blue eyes shining in the moonlight. "I love you, Taryn. I want to make love to you."

Smiling again, Taryn stood on her toes and kissed him. She took his hand and led him over to the bed and they sat down. "I'm assuming that you've done this at least once?" she asked, not trying to be facetious.

He felt the heat rise in his cheeks. "Yes, but I'm not that… I mean I haven't been with a _lot_ of women…"

"Nothing wrong with that," she said softly. "I've not been with many men. But I have been with a few. If that bothers you…"

"No! No, it doesn't. I mean... in this day and age… not that I expected you to…"

She cut him off with a kiss. "None of it matters. What matters is you and me, here and now."

Steve smiled and gently put his hand on her neck, pulling her to him for a fervent kiss. Taryn ran her hands along his strong chest, feeling the details of the muscles beneath his tee shirt. She slid her hands under the fabric and Steve shivered as her fingertips caressed his smooth flesh. Taryn slowly worked the shirt up and over his head and she tossed it on the floor. Steve watched as she touched his chest, traced the details of the sculpted forms beneath the skin. She smiled up at him then leaned in, placing soft kisses on his chest, shoulders, neck.

Shivers ran up and down his spine at the exquisite feeling. Her touch was gentle yet determined. Her fingers traced his pecs and his sculpted abdomen. He could smell her perfumed hair as she bent her head to kiss his neck and shoulders. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, reaching out to entangle his fingers in her soft brown mane. He then took her by the shoulders and pulled her close. His lips met hers as he held her. Taryn parted her lips ever so slightly and gently teased his tongue with hers. He moaned softly and slid his hands beneath her shirt. He slipped it off with her help and she sat before him in a soft satin and lace bra.

Taryn watched Steve trace the straps with his fingers. She felt her skin break out in gooseflesh as his finger tip drifted over the lace that surrounded the swell of her breasts. He leaned in to kiss her again, and traced the line of her jaw with his lips, down to her neck. Cupping her breasts in his hands he brushed his lips against the lace. Her head fell back and she gasped quietly and held her hand to the back of his head. Kissing her mouth again, he reached behind her, releasing her bra clasp.

Steve slid the straps from her shoulders and Taryn let the bra fall to her lap. She found herself suddenly timid as this was the first time she was naked in front of him. His bright blue eyes locked with hers and he drew his finger across her lips and chin, down her neck and throat. He traced the roundness of her breast then down to her nipple.

Cupping her breast again in his large palm he bent his head and brushed his lips against it. Taryn was breathing faster and gasped as she felt his tongue tease the hardening flesh. Just when she thought she couldn't take any more, he turned his attention to her other breast, still teasing the first one with his thumb. "Oh… yes that's…. mmm…"

Steve's mouth claimed hers again, and he pulled her close, feeling her bare breasts against his chest. Rogers maneuvered her up further onto the bed and they lay there kissing, tongues dueling for some time. He would tease her breasts with his palms and she moaned under his touch. Despite the fact that he was a very strong man, his touch was feather light and exquisitely sensual.

Steve wanted to take his time with her. Take her body all in. To touch and kiss every inch of her. He wanted to remember this moment as if it were his last. Time was much too precious and in their profession, anything could happen. It was as if it was the first day of the rest of his life and he wanted to live it to the fullest. All he wanted to do, all night long, was to make love to her.

Taryn allowed him to discover her body inch by meticulous inch. He was driving her crazy – he gently touched her breasts and she nearly went out of her mind. She let herself go and gasped in pleasure. Steve smiled, knowing he was definitely on the right track. His nervousness dissipated and instinct had taken over. He started to unbutton her pants and she reached down to help, then slipped out of them. She then helped him with his and they lie their bare skinned in the moonlight that flooded the room.

Steve took her all in, and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks and her core. "I know I've said this before, but you are beautiful."

She blushed hotly. "I could say the same of you, you know." And she smiled as his cheeks flushed as well.

Steve brought his lips to hers and he ran his hand along her body, softly caressing her hips and thighs. Rogers ran kisses down her body and all she could articulate were soft moans. Taryn could feel him hard against her leg and she reached down and brushed her hand against him.

He gasped at the unexpected shock of pleasure as she ran her fingertips along his length. Steve felt her hand wrap around him and he moaned louder and kissed her harder. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last. Oh, God, he needed her, wanted her _now_ …

Taryn gripped the back of his head as his kiss became more urgent. She wanted him, but let him go at his own pace. She sensed him hesitate and suspected she knew what he was looking for. "It's okay," she whispered. "You don't need to worry about anything. I've got it covered."

"Are you sure?" he asked sincerely.

She smiled lovingly. "Yes. I am a modern woman after all," she winked.

He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Nuzzling her neck, he moved his knee between her hers and she wrapped her long legs around his hips as he settled between her thighs. Raising himself up on his arms, he looked down at her as if to ask permission. She nodded and arched her back and pulled him down to kiss her. Steve eased his way into her, not wanting to injure her. It was such an amazing feeling and he felt her dig her nails into his back trying to pull him even closer. He kissed her neck as he fell into a rhythm and held onto her as if he might float away.

She cried out softly and moaned in his ear. This encouraged him even more and he began to move his hips faster and she moved hers in sync. She couldn't pull him close enough. She wanted to feel him deeper inside her. Her nails raked across his back and that only stimulated him more. They moved as one on the bed. Taryn tightened her thighs around him and he kissed her fervently. He felt her tongue dancing with his and she reached down and grabbed his back side, pulling him closer. That did him in. He let himself go, and buried his head in the crook of her neck. Taryn felt herself fall over the edge with him and when he finished he collapsed at her side.

She could hear his breath in her ear. It wasn't often that he was short of breath. He shuddered as he rolled off of her completely. Taryn lay there wilted, perspiring and entirely gratified. She moved her head to look at him and smiled.

"Ok?" he asked genuinely.

She almost purred. "Mmmm, more than okay. You're not so innocent, Captain."

He smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "Well it helps to have the right partner."

"Flatterer."

He moved in closer to her. "Or shall I just show you again?"

She raised a brow. "Again? So soon?"

"Well, unless you'd rather sleep –"

"Not on your life!" she grinned and rolled over on top of him.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Impending Tempest

_**Chapter 11**_

 _ **The Impending Tempest**_

Taryn woke exhausted. Her eyes fluttered open to the morning sun pouring through the bedroom windows. Today was Tuesday – nothing special going on today that she knew of. Good thing, too – she needed to recuperate. Not that she was complaining about making love all night with an amazing man… She rolled over and was a little surprised to find Steve sitting up and reading a book.

Rogers set the book down on his lap and turned to her with a smile. "Good morning, Love."

She smiled dreamily and stretched. So, last night wasn't a dream after all. "Mmmmorning."

He reached an arm out to her, pulling her in to lay on his chest and he kissed the top of her head. "How are you this morning?"

She sighed contentedly. "Tired, sore and wonderful. You gave me quite a work out last night."

He blushed. "Yes, well, you certainly put me through my paces."

"So does that make us evenly matched?" she asked looking up at him.

He brought his lips to hers in a long, luxurious kiss. "I think we're very compatible." He kissed the tip of her nose.

They lay in each other's arms for a little while in comfortable silence and eventually Steve spoke. "Is there anything you want to do today?"

She grinned up at him. "Besides an encore of last night? Can't we just stay in bed all day?"

"Hmm… that my dear, sounds like a wonderful idea," he said, finishing with a kiss.

A good while later, Taryn lay back on the pillow, breathless. "My God, Steve, you may be the death of me!"

Steve chuckled and propped himself up on an elbow. "That would be interesting to read about…"

Taryn laughed out loud and slapped him in the chest. They giggled for a bit over that, then she decided she should probably shower. "You could join me," she said getting out of bed and wrapping a sheet around herself. "But something tells me we'd just end up getting dirty again."

His cheeks reddened. "You're incorrigible!"

She shrugged. "I can't help it. It's what you do to me. You've ruined a nice girl," she joked.

He almost took her seriously and she waived it off. "Relax. I'm joking."

"Well, yes… I knew that…"

"Good," and she disappeared into the bathroom. "You know where to find me…"

Steve heard the shower start. He should really leave her to shower in peace. But it does conserve water, he reasoned…

Taryn lathered up her hair was a bit surprised to hear the bathroom door shut.

"Steve?"

He cleared his throat. "In the interest of water conservation, I thought I would join you."

That made her laugh out loud. She rinsed her hair and he could see her soapy silhouette through the large glass door. "Well by all means, for water conservation."

An hour later they emerged from the shower, dried themselves and returned to the bedroom. Taryn pulled on a clean tee and sleep shorts and grabbed her laptop and dropped on the bed.

"Hey, I thought we said no work today?" asked Steve in his lounge pants and tee. He was sitting on her bed reading his book.

"No work. Just need my internet fix. Check out the latest Hollywood gossip and all that…"

Steve chuckled, crunched down on an apple and went back to his book. "What else will I find out about you this week?"

Taryn laughed and browsed the internet and apparently Tony had thrown a party complete with fireworks from the top of Avenger's tower. The police and air traffic control hadn't been amused, but the city enjoyed it.

Seeing that Avengers news was trending, she clicked on the next article. She nearly choked as she sipped her water.

"What? You ok?"

"Oh, just peachy. Listen to this…" and she launched into reading the article out loud to him. "The Captain's New Lady. Steve Rogers, aka Captain America was spotted in a little town in way upstate New York this week, celebrating the 4th of July, as well as a new woman in his life? The two were spotted holding hands, eating apple pie and snuggling atop the Ferris wheel at the local Independence Day fair. And who is this young woman, you ask? Rumor has it that she is none other than newest Avenger member Taryn McKenna, also known as Vibe to the team. Taryn tragically lost her abilities after being infected with evil genius Markus Thornfeld's neutralization serum last spring. But that apparently doesn't matter to our Cap. They were seen around the town getting pretty cozy. McKenna's home is near the town and they're supposedly staying there. Wow, Cap, we didn't think you had it in you. So, sorry ladies, but it looks like he's off the market for now."

"Good grief," he said. "I can't imagine how they got those photos-"

Taryn shook her head. "With everyone having a cell phone these days, it's not shocking. And obviously someone in the diner either overheard Ellie's revelation, or figured it out themselves. Nice picture of me stuffing pie in my face – Oh Jesus, look at the caption! 'Cap's girlfriend has quite the appetite.'

Steve leaned over and looked at the photo. It really was an unflattering picture of her with her mouth wide open and fork stuck in it. He sighed and sat back. "Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm sorry."

Taryn had to laugh. "Not your fault. We figured the paparazzi would catch on eventually. If you want to go back to the compound, I understand…"

He shook his head. "Well for one thing, I wouldn't leave without you. And another thing, I've no intention of cutting our vacation short. Besides, weren't we spending the day in bed today?"

Laughing, Taryn playfully hit him in the arm. "Yeah, but what if they find this place? Ooo, I have an idea. C'mon!"

She jumped up and he, curious, followed. She walked into her den and accessed her hidden command center and they descended into the basement.

"Wow… I did not expect this…"

"It's for when things go sour." She sat at her desk and accessed the computer.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, very curious.

"Cloak the place. Make it look like it's an old barn – part of the neighbor's property."

He watched her click away on the keyboard. Schematics of the property came up, and she applied programs to them. She brought up a satellite image and zoomed into an aerial view of the cabin. Steve watched it change from the cabin and garage to a horse barn, fenced yard and chicken coop. She just hoped she had done this soon enough. She did not want to be over-run with cameras.

"I'm also setting perimeter alarms. If anyone comes with a mile of this place, we'll know it."

He stood back against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. "Well that was impressive. Didn't know you were a computer genius too… Do you think that is a bit over zealous?"

She shook her head, clearly in operative mode. "Think about it. If one photographer can track us down, who knows who else can?"

"You have a good point," he thought grimly.

Steve looked around the expansive room as she typed. The entire area looked like it was right out of the heli-carrier. Cold, gray, electronics everywhere. He was betting that behind one of these panels lay an arsenal.

"There, all set. We'll be notified of anything. I think we should probably refrain from going outside in the day time. The cloak is good but sometimes moving objects distort it just enough that you can tell it isn't real."

"Well then," he stated, approaching her slowly. "I suppose we really will need to spend the day in bed."

"Who's incorrigible?" she laughed.

So they decided to spend the day in bed watching movies. Taryn sent Steve through her movie library while she went out to make popcorn. She came back into the bedroom with a massive bowl of the snack and dropped it between them. Steve wasn't going to let her sit all the way on the other side of the bowl, so he picked it up and pulled her close. They snuggled, munched popcorn and watched Independence Day. Steve had never seen it and while a Hollywood movie, he knew firsthand the notion of aliens trying to take over the Earth wasn't all that far-fetched. Hell, he had lived through it.

Next movie up was Taryn's pick. One of her favorites, even though it was romantic, was Ever After. She placed it in the player and nestled close to him. This would show him a different side of her.

The credits rolled and Steve smiled. "I can see why you like that movie. She's very independent, like you."

She smiled. "Yes, but even independent women need rescuing every now and then."

He lifted her chin to kiss her. "As long as you let me, I will always rescue you."

"I know," and she shifted to sit on his lap. She kissed him ardently and sighed. "Too bad it's back to reality in a few days…"

He nodded. It had been a blissful week and he really didn't want to leave at all. But he knew before too long, the Avengers would be needed again. "So, let's not rush it."

He kissed her long and luxuriously and Taryn turned the TV off and they got themselves comfortable on the bed. She pulled up the comforter over them and they curled up together. Laying in each other's arms, they talked about the past and the present, about life and about enjoying being together.

Eventually the two fell asleep, Taryn's head resting on Steve's chest.

Taryn awoke with Steve's arm still wrapped around her. It was now dark outside and the clock read 11:34. Something didn't feel right. She was… she was sensing something… Were her powers coming back?

"Steve." She woke him with a touch of her hand.

"Hmm?"

"Steve, something's wrong. I can sense –"

Suddenly her cell phone went off. She had it programmed so that the security alarms would route to her phone. She grabbed it off the side table and it was pulsing red. Intruders in the perimeter.

She glanced at Steve for a second, then they jumped out of bed. She sent Steve to get dressed and she ran down to her lair and told him to meet her down there. Taryn immediately booted up her computer and pulled up a satellite view. She was not encouraged by the infrared scan. Steve appeared behind her and she instantly locked the room down.

"What's wrong?" he asked seriously

"We've got six targets approaching in from all directions. On foot, carrying weapons. These are not paparazzi."

"Damn it, you were right about the article. How far out?"

"They're still about 40 minutes on foot. We need to move. I've already sent an encrypted communication to the others. Not confident, though. There seems to be some blocking tech going on here."

Steve tossed his packed bag on the desk. He was dressed, packed and ready to move. "Are we safe in here?"

"In a fire fight against two, maybe three, but I've got some escape routes out of here." Taryn moved to a panel and waived her hand. It opened to reveal a closet. She pulled out a light weight Kevlar jumpsuit in blue and black combat boots. Not concerned about his presence, she disrobed and tossed her PJs on the chair. She pulled the skin tight suit on and zipped it up.

She moved to the chair to put on her boots. "Take a look in the closet. There are some men's Kevlar vests. Put one on." She braided her hair and rolled it up, pinning it on her head. From the other side of the room, she reached out with her mind to open another two panels.

"Your powers? They're back?!"

She nodded. "Seems to be. I woke up sensing something was wrong."

The panel she had opened exposed an arsenal of weapons. Guns, swords, flash grenades, smoke bombs. He stood speechless.

"Hey, a girl has to protect herself. Suit up and weapon up. Sorry but I don't have an extra shield."

He shrugged with a smile and grabbed a double shoulder holster. He strapped it on, checked the 9 mms and loaded them.

Taryn wrapped hip holsters around herself and a utility belt and loaded it up with grenades and smoke bombs.

An alert chimed in. "T-minus 20 minutes."

"I think it's best we get the hell away from the cabin and town. I don't want any collateral damage."

"Right. Bike?"

She nodded. "It's faster and more maneuverable if we need to take it into the woods."

Taryn grabbed her lap top and tossed it into an armored back pack. She mentally opened another panel in the far corner. "This passage leads to the garage. Are you all set?"

He nodded, placing some more ammo clips into the Kevlar vest pockets. He grabbed his bag and slung it cross body and nodded. He stole a quick kiss as she grabbed a katana and slid it into a back scabbard underneath the pack.

"Let's do this."

Her cell phone had the satellite image called up and a countdown was at the top. "Fifteen minutes," she said as they ran through the passage. They came to the ladder and Steve insisted on going up first.

Nothing. Just like the infrared – only the two of them. Steve helped her out of the trap door and she sealed it up with the controls on the phone. He mounted the bike and primed it ready. Taryn mounted behind him and squeezed him tight. Steve patted her hand. "Don't worry. We'll get out of this."

"I know. I love you."

He held her hand tight. "I love you. You ready?"

She hesitated. "Chopper coming. Let's motor."


	12. Chapter 12 - Escape!

_**Chapter 12**_

 _ **Escape!**_

Steve fired up the motorcycle and they burst out of the garage. They made it down the driveway before the armed men hit the edge of the property. They sped along the road and one gunman jumped out in their path. Taryn extended her mind and sent a boulder flying at the guy's head, knocking him out and off the road. She looked behind them sensing the chopper getting closer. Suddenly, gunfire burst around them and Taryn pointed to a break in the trees. Steve skidded across the road and then sped into the woods.

"This comes out at the highway," she yelled over the roar of the cycle.

They could still hear the chopper overhead, searching for them. "They must have infrared also. Try to stay away from the main roads though. I don't want any casualties."

"Right. Who the hell are these guys?!"  
"No idea. No insignia on the chopper. It's hard to get a reading on anyone at this range. I haven't pissed anyone off lately, have you?"

"Not that I know of! But in this business the bad guys are always pissed off."

Steve could hear the highway up ahead of them and could see the earth mounded up at the side of the road and he shouted, "Hang on tight!"

He gunned the bike and hit the grass like a ramp. He sailed smoothly over the highway and landed on the other side amidst the spray of gunfire from the chopper.

"We have to take that out!" she yelled. "I have an idea!"

Steve stopped the bike at her orders and stashed it in the trees. She wanted him to knock over a small tree if he could. He exerted all his enhanced strength and took one down. She then reached out, lifting the tree with great exertion. Gaining momentum, the tree was aimed in direct line of the chopper blades. Immediately, it seized and the chopper went down in the middle of the highway in a ball of flame, stopping traffic, but injuring no one on the road.

Taryn wobbled and Steve caught her as she fell. "C'mon, we need to get deeper into the woods."

She nodded, stood slowly and got back on the bike. He rode it slowly through the underbrush, making their way farther from civilization.

Tony and Pepper sat on the couch overlooking corporate paperwork and drinking champagne when suddenly FRIDAY piped in.

"Excuse me, boss, but there is an incoming encrypted message for you."

The two looked quizzically at each other. "Can you decrypt?"

"Of course, sir. It is from Agent McKenna. Transmitted twenty minutes ago."

"Why the hell did it take so long to transmit?"

"It seems as though the communication was blocked, but it made it here in pieces."

"Play it, now."

A holographic screen appeared in front of them on the couch. Words started to flow on the screen. "SOS. Gunman approaching. 6 known. SR and I are getting out. Track my laptop."

Tony jumped into action and immediately sent word out to the SHEILD compound. He directly set FRIDAY on scanning for Taryn's laptop signal and glanced at Pepper. She knew he couldn't sit idly by so she simply nodded and kissed him good night. "I'll see you in the morning, Tony. Be careful. I hope they're OK." He simply nodded and made his way to his workshop.

"You think Tony got that message?" Steve asked as they stopped and took a break.

She nodded, trying to be positive. "I'm sure, eventually…" Taryn removed her back pack and fished around in it until she came to a small bundle about the size of a shoe.

Steve looked at her quizzically. "What is that?"

"Shelter for the night."

"Are you nuts? With those guys out there? I won't be surprised if they bring another chopper…"

"This is special." She set the package down and pulled up a phone app. Using the app, the bundle began to unfold and inflate. In a moment's time, it expanded into a sort of tent that would fit the two of them and the bike.

"Well that's great if it rains, but with infrared..."

She cut him off. "It blocks thermals. We have to cover the bike too, otherwise it would pick up the engine heat. But this little baby will make us look like the forest floor. And it's cloaked on the outside also."

"That's pretty impressive…" Steve rolled the bike inside and crawled in next to her. It was cramped, but it would do.

They lay in silence for a bit, Taryn stared at the wall of the tent, listening to the sounds of the woods. Steve held her as he nestled in behind her. He could smell her hair and breathed it in slowly.

"Taryn, if something happens…"

"Steve, please… don't. I can't see that far into the future so I'm not even going to guess what will happen tonight or tomorrow. We've lost them for now. Satellite images are clear except for small forest creatures. No human size blips… We'll just have to be content in knowing that we love each other and we're together in the here and now. That is all that matters."

He closed his eyes and felt emotion welling up in them. He knew she was right. He had been to war, and seen men dying and men living. But they were together now, and he was not going to let go of that.

Taryn woke around 3 am. She reached out with her mind, sensing the animals around them, but there was something else. Damn it, she thought. Do I wake Steve and we try to move? Or do we stay put and hope they don't trip over us. She tried to discern how they could have found them, thinking it could have only been some signature from the motorcycle. They've got some pretty damn good trackers to be able to do that in the middle of the night.

"Steve," she whispered.

His eyes shot open and he was awake. "Where?"

She pointed in a direction behind them. "Not close… at least not yet."

"Then we'd better move. You have any idea where we are?"

She brought up a satellite image of the area and pointed. "Somewhere around here… If we head north, we'll hit another highway. There shouldn't be much traffic at this time of night."

He nodded, they packed up and moved on. They traveled in silence and every so often, Taryn reached out to scan the area. Her range had increased and she sensed them out about half a mile. It was about 4 am when they reached another highway. Pulling up a map, she nodded. "We'll head east from here. That will get us going in the right direction and maybe soon Tony will have tracked the lap top."

He nodded and rolled the bike up onto the side of the road. "We'll have to find a gas station soon. The tank doesn't have too much left in it."

"If we can get another 2 miles, there should be something we can stop at quick."

He nodded and took her hands in his. "How are you feeling? You OK? You look tired…"

She stepped closer to him and smiled softly. "I _am_ tired. It's almost like I'm starting over learning how to use my abilities. Moving that tree really took a lot out of me." She hung her head and sighed.

He raised her chin with his hand. "We'll get home. I promise."

She looked into his blue eyes, seeing concern, love and his belief in his promises. "Don't make promises you can't keep. I don't have a good feeling about this, Steve. I can't see that far, but I know it won't be good. One of us may not make it through this. I feel… death… But I don't know who. It could be us, it could be them… I just don't know…" She began to tear up. The last thing she wanted to do was lose him after they had truly found each other. She would do everything in her power to protect him. And she knew that he would do anything in his being to keep her safe. She just prayed that they would both be allowed to get out alive and in one piece.

Steve brushed a tear from her cheek and kissed her tenderly. He said nothing but held her to him for a moment before the urgency to leave returned. "C'mon. Let's get moving before first light."

She sniffled and dried her eyes. "Alright…"

They got the bike back on the road and headed east, running into a few semi-trucks and some cars, but nothing else. That is until they pulled off the highway and found a gas station. Steve pulled the bike in and Taryn went to use the bathroom. He went in after she returned and she went in to pay the cashier. She stopped dead in her tracks on the way out. She could sense them coming. She dashed out to the bike just as Steve was coming back out. He could tell by the alarm in her eyes that they had been found.

Steve grabbed her hand and they ran to the motorcycle. They took off down the road, speeding through the country road, and remaining off the highway. Flying down the asphalt, Taryn hung on tight, sobbing as she knew something dreadful was going to happen. She felt another chopper coming in their direction. She couldn't tell from which direction. Her emotions were getting the better of her. This was not going to end well, and she had a feeling it was going to be her end…

Iron Man had taken flight, followed by War Machine and Vision as they tried to pinpoint the location of the Cap and Taryn. The damn signal scrambling was making finding them difficult. They kept getting ghost signals sending them in all directions. Tony was getting exceedingly frustrated. Who the hell was after his friends that would hold such technology to screw up his systems? Natasha and Wanda were following in a SHIELD van trying to triangulate their position. "I'm not getting anything down here, Tony," said Romanoff. "This tech is way off the charts. The last time I saw anything like this was…"

Tony cut her off. "A.I.M."

"Do you think so?"

"Think about it, Tasha. When was the last run in with someone affiliated with them?"

"Paris. Two years ago. Dr. Priscilla Parks nearly nuked the city with her nano toxin."

Tony landed next to the van and flipped the face plate up. He knocked on the door and Tasha slid it open. "And Cap took her out."

"But who would want to go after both Taryn and Steve?" asked Wanda.

Tasha typed on a keyboard in the surveillance van. "Listen to this. Jackson Parks was just released from prison two weeks ago."

Wanda asked who that was, and Tony spoke up. "He was the crazy husband of the doctor. He witnessed her death. The death caused by the Captain."

"And you think he's out for revenge?"

Tony and Natasha looked grimly at each other.


	13. Revenge Is a Dish Best Served Cold

_**Chapter 13**_

 _ **Revenge Is a Dish Best Served Cold**_

Steve and Taryn got about a mile down the road when the chopper found them. This time, there were no woods to hide in. This time they were out in the open with nowhere to hide. The chopper came over the hill and buzzed them, gunfire blazing. But they deliberately missed. They were trying to herd them somewhere. Steve tried to maneuver the bike around the gunfire. The chopper came up behind them and pushed them down the road where two large SUV's sat waiting. Steve went to tear the bike from the road but suddenly the back tire was blown. Somewhere a sniper had shot it out from underneath them and they went skidding to the asphalt.

Taryn rolled to her feet and grabbed her gun and shot at the SUVs. Steve stood with his back to hers and removed his guns and pointed them at the chopper that landed on the road behind them. Her heart was pounding and she heard the sniper's gunshot. Suddenly Steve went down and she shrieked. He had been shot in the leg. "Oh my god!" She dropped down next to him and grabbed her utility belt and wrapped it around his thigh like a tourniquet.

He held his leg as she wrapped it to staunch the bleeding. He knew though that it wouldn't kill him. This was done to put him out of commission for a while. The watched three people exit the helicopter and walk toward them. Two had machine guns and the one leading them was unarmed. Steve squinted, then suddenly realized who was walking toward them.

"Jackson Parks," he glowered. "What the hell is going on?!"

Taryn leveled her gun at the man's head. "Who the hell are you, you bastard?!"

"Please, Agent McKenna," he said with a slight accent she couldn't identify. "Drop the weapon. My sniper has his sights set on the Captain's head, so I suggest that you do not fire."

Taryn tossed the gun away. She tried picking up something from the man… couldn't read him… she couldn't even make her mind lift a pebble on the road either… what the hell?!

Parks laughed at her confusion. "You're within a dampening field now, Agent McKenna. Your powers won't work. Now, if you'll just come along with me…"

Steve spat, "What the hell do you want with her?!"

"Oh, my dear Captain. I'm actually doing this all for you," he replied calmly. "You killed my wife in cold blood. I've been thinking about what you did for the last two years. Finding out about your little tryst with this one gave me direction. I've decided to make you pay for your crimes. I want you to experience the same sorrow and tragedy that I felt."

Steve struggled to pull Taryn behind him. "NO. You leave her alone. Kill me if you want but leave her out of it."

Parks laughed maniacally. "Oh, I will, eventually… But she and I will have some fun first, I think." He gestured to one of his men to grab Taryn.

"Steve!" she screamed, struggling to get away from the hulking man. She tried to grab the katana still strapped to her back but the henchman grabbed it first and tossed it into the grass.

Steve fought to get to his feet and grabbed for Taryn.

"Careful, Captain. The sniper is still trained at your head, but I can easily have her shot as well." Parks produced something that looked like a collar and snapped it around Taryn's neck. She thrashed to remove it, but it wouldn't come off.

"What the hell is this!?"

"A dampening collar, my dear. It means you won't be able to use your powers against me as I torture you. You see, I mean to make your lover suffer by watching _you_ suffer. I will take you away, and he will witness what I do to you from a distance. But he will eventually find you and when he does, I will kill you in front of him. It's all very simple, really."

Parks got a little too close and she head-butted him in the nose. He slapped her across the face, then gestured to his henchman to knock her out. His man pistol whipped her and she dropped like a rock. He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. "Good bye, Captain," Parks said, wiping his bloody nose with a handkerchief. "How long she is in my company depends upon how soon you find her." He nodded to his 2nd henchman, and he knocked Steve out with the butt of his rifle.

"Steve… Steve!" Rogers thought he heard someone calling his name. He had been on vacation with Taryn, enjoying her company… then they had to leave… why? Why did his head hurt? And his leg… he couldn't move his leg… Suddenly it all flooded back to him and his eyes flew open. "Taryn!" he screamed.

Natasha jumped back. "Steve, it's me, Tasha… Taryn isn't here, we didn't find her… what the hell happened?"

They had bandaged his leg and he was in the surveillance van. Vision and War Machine were outside standing guard with the empty Iron Man suit. Tony sat next to Tasha across from where Steve lay. Steve relayed everything that had happened since Taryn sent the coded message to Tony. Tasha sat in horror to think what Jackson Parks must be doing to her.

"I have to find her. He'll torture her until I do, I have to go… now. I…"

He tried to stand but nearly fell over. "You're not going anywhere right now," said Tony. "We're taking you back to the SHIELD facility for them to check your leg and that knot on the back of your head." Steve started to protest again. Tony raised a finger at him. "You need to be peak to take this guy on and right now you're not."

Steve knew that Tony was right. He nodded dejectedly and they made their way back to the compound. Once there, Steve was sent to medical immediately to have the bullet removed and a cat scan done.

An hour later Steve limped slightly into the command room where the others were already doing searches for where Taryn could be. He was so angry he didn't even feel like himself. She knew something would go wrong. He should have been able to protect her. He had to find her and he had no idea where she was. He knew he would heal soon thanks to his constitution, but he was frightened for Taryn. He had no idea what Parks was truly capable of, but knew just from those brief moments that he was clearly insane.

Tony was scanning every satellite image he could of the area where Steve was found, looking for clues. Wanda was trying to use her abilities to reach out for anything. Vision was still out scouting around, trying to get a reading on where she may be. Romanoff noticed Steve in the room and she walked over to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"How do you think I feel?" he snapped. "I'm sorry, Natasha. I didn't mean to snap, I just…"

She touched his arm. "I understand. We're looking but nothing so far."

As if on cue, suddenly the computer piped up. "Incoming transmission."

Tony put it up on screen. It was a video. They could see a figure sitting in a chair. It remained dark for a moment and then they heard footsteps. The lights came up and Steve stared at the screen in shock. Taryn was the seated figure. Her head hung down, her hair loose around her face. Jackson Parks' voice began to speak. "Well, good afternoon Captain. I'm assuming you and your friends are receiving this message. I trust your leg is feeling better?"

He walked over to Taryn and grabbed her hair, pulling her head up to face the camera. Her left eye was bruised shut and her lip was split open. Her hands were tied behind her back and her feet tied to the legs of the chair.

Wanda gasped audibly at the sight of her and everyone was visibly disturbed. Jackson continued speaking. "You're woman is a rather tough bitch, I must say. If she didn't have that collar on, she may really be able to hurt me."

Taryn's voice was raspy but they audibly heard her say. "Fuck you, you bastard."

Parks laughed and slapped her across the face and looked into the camera. "What do you see in her, Captain? Is she good in bed?"

Taryn spit at Parks. "I don't know what you hope to achieve with this, but he will not give in to your demands."

Parks got right in her face. "Oh, my dear, the only demand I have is that he tries to save you. And when he shows up, I will kill you in front of him so he will forever know what that feels like. Until then, I will make him suffer by making you suffer."

They saw him nod and a henchman stepped in with a sledge hammer. He walked over to Taryn and swung the hammer down on her right ankle. She screamed in pain and was still screaming when Parks stepped to the camera. "There is more where that came from, Captain. I suggest you locate her soon. I wouldn't want her to die before you find her. It would spoil the point of all this." And the video transmission stopped.

Rogers, unable to contain his anger any further punched his hand completely through the stainless steel table. Without saying a word, he walked out. They all stared at the screen, shocked and dismayed by what they had seen. Tony set FRIDAY to the task of locating the source of the transmission, and Tasha left the room to find Steve.

Steve had watched the transmission in horror and anger. He felt helpless and responsible. He needed to find her and he swore to take out Jackson Parks at all costs. He would save her and he would spend his lifetime making this up to her. His concentration was interrupted by a gentle touch on his shoulder.

Romanoff found Steve sitting alone in one of the compound's courtyards. She touched his shoulder and he looked up at her, red-eyed. "Steve, I'm sorry…"

"Not your fault. Only mine. We need to take Parks out and we need to do it soon. Taryn does not need to suffer for my actions…"

Tasha sat next to him on the bench. "It wasn't just you. We all played a part in taking Dr. Parks out. We will all play a part in rescuing Taryn."

"I just don't know what I would do without her," he said quietly. Natasha put her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14 - Payback's a Bitch

_**Chapter 14**_

 _ **Payback's a Bitch**_

Taryn drifted in and out of consciousness. She was in so much pain… her ankle was on fire. And this damned collar… she couldn't remove it and she couldn't use her telekinesis. She wasn't going to give up, however. She had too much to live for. She was not going to let this son of a bitch take her, or Steve out. No matter what this psycho did to her, she would never give up fighting. Once the transmission had ended, Parks and his henchman had left the room, leaving her to bleed alone. She had to figure out a way out of here, or a way to contact the team. With her ankle shattered, she supposed she wasn't going to be running anywhere any time soon. Taryn closed her eyes and tried to focus. She fell into her breathing exercises and mediation to help her control her pain level. Slowly it began to dissipate enough for her to think more clearly. She weakly lifted her head up and looked around the dark room. There was the camera straight ahead of her. To her left was a wall with a high window. To the right was the door out of this room. Her hands were still tied behind her back and the chair, and she could feel the rope cutting into her wrists. The blood seeping down her hands was making her hands slick which may work to her advantage of being able to get those free. Once she could get her hands free she could untie her legs…. But that ankle… She noticed several old wooden frames in the corner… maybe she could break one of those up to make a splint… Taryn had no idea when Parks and his goons would come back in so she decided to work quickly. Unfortunately she only managed to free one hand before the door opened. Damn it, she thought to herself and she went limp as if she were out cold.

She heard Parks enter the room, speaking to one of his thugs. "…and make sure that you let them in, especially the Captain. I want him to witness his bitch's death up close and personal." He walked over to Taryn and grabbed a handful of hair, pulling her head back. "Wake up, my dear," and he slapped her hard across the face.

Taryn spat blood at him and he hit her again. She could tell that the camera was recording, but was it live? She couldn't be sure. "You won't get your way, you know," she spoke through swollen lips. "He'll take you down and crush you like the bug you are."

He leaned in and punched her in the stomach as hard as possible. "If you keep that up, I won't be able to restrain myself to keep you alive until the Captain arrives."

Taryn couldn't breathe and she spit blood out on to the floor. She choked and nearly vomited. She wanted to keep him talking, hoping he would give away the location or some sort of clue. She remembered an article about him several years ago. "Your wife was about to kill half of Paris with toxin. I say she deserved to die. How could you love someone like that? Oh, wait... you're as mad as she was."

Jackson Parks whipped around with a gun in his hand, pointed straight at her head. "One more word out of you and your brains will be on the back wall."

She grinned with bloody teeth. "Kill me now, and your plan fails. Do you want your plan to fail like your wife's did? Show them where I am, and you'll have your revenge sooner rather than later."

"Why, Agent McKenna, are you ready to die so soon? Pity, you're a lovely thing. But I wouldn't spoil the anticipation. After all, I'm just getting started." And the gun fired.

Searing pain ripped through her shoulder as the bullet passed through and out the back. She screamed in pain and that pain turned into rage. That was it, she was done with this asshole. She ripped her hands out of their bindings, taking more skin off along the way. Her feet were tied loosely and she pried them off the chair in seconds. She still couldn't get the damned collar off, but she took the steel chair and threw it at the henchman one handed, catching him in the temple and he dropped.

Parks looked scared as she approached him, dragging her right leg and the smashed ankle behind her. "You will tell the camera where we are." She carried the rope that had tied her hands, and before he had a chance to aim the gun again she wrapped it around his throat.

Parks started to laugh a nervous laugh. "You wouldn't make it very far out of here with your injuries."

"I don't have to. Tell them where we are and you can have your meeting with the Captain. I won't leave. Just let me see him one last time."

Parks looked at her quizzically. This must be a trick. She was trying to trick him… but the offer was so sweet. How could he resist. "You… you won't try to leave?"

She released the rope and sat back on the floor. "I couldn't if I wanted to. You've already seen to that."

Parks started laughing maniacally at that point. He looked into the camera, still laughing. "So perfect! This couldn't have worked out any better. Come see your whore one last time Captain!" and he used his phone to transmit the coordinates.

The Avengers sat and watched the latest transmission of Parks thrashing on McKenna. Steve jumped when the gun fired and the bullet pierced her shoulder. She had screamed in pain and rage, and suddenly her hands and feet were free. The henchman was dropped by the thrown chair and she had a rope around Parks neck.

They were all shocked when Parks revealed the address and the transmission stopped.

"Why the hell didn't she kill him when she had the chance?" said Tony, pacing the room.

Steve shook his head. "Because she knew she was out numbered, and with her injuries, she wouldn't get out alive. And she knows that I want to take that son of a bitch out myself after what he's done to her."

Tony's brow raised in surprise at his language. He was normally very reserved. But this had sent him over the edge. He knew he would have done the same thing if Pepper were in this situation. "Well then, let's suit up."

After the camera was turned off, Taryn turned on Parks. She grabbed his gun and pointed it at his head. "Go ahead, fucker. Make a move."

"Well, well. Feisty, aren't we? You're not going to kill me, are you? You're too nice, like the Captain."

"Oh, I don't know about that, Parks. I'd love to kill you, but I'm leaving that for Captain America to take care of." And she pistol whipped him into unconsciousness.

Checking the clip in the gun, she had 5 shots left. She crawled over to the still knocked out henchman and found he had a pistol on him as well as a knife. She tucked the gun into her jumpsuit and grabbed one of the wooden frames. Smashing it to pieces, she made a splint out of it for her leg, binding it with the bloody rope. Her left arm was just about useless after getting shot in the shoulder but she had to get the hell out of here. Where ever _here_ was.

She listened at the door, holding the knife in her right hand. Opening it slightly, she could see a guard at the side of the door. She took a deep breath and flung the door open.

The guard jumped at the noise, and turned to find an empty doorway. He stepped in, and saw his boss lying in a heap on the floor. He stepped in just far enough, and Taryn jumped him from behind, slamming the knife grip into the base of his skull. He staggered, but did not fall. He turned with his automatic rifle poised to shoot, but Taryn got the first shot in. He went down in a mass with a bullet hole in his forehead. She grabbed the rifle off of him, slung it over her shoulder and made her way down the hall.

Steve sat in the co-pilot's seat of the jet as Natasha sped through the sky to the little island off the coast of New England where the coordinates from Parks sent them. He could see Iron Man, Vision and Falcon flying alongside, and he had given them orders to drop off about a half a mile before so no one would get suspicious and think that he didn't come alone. Tasha landed the plane on the opposite side of the island and Steve took off for Parks' compound. Natasha and Wanda were to stand by for extraction.

Steve ran as fast as he could to the complex fueled by rage. He just hoped he wasn't too late … that Parks hadn't given in to his fury at Taryn. He reached the main gate, and was very wary there was no resistance to greet him. This was a trap, plain and simple, but he had to get inside to Taryn.

Taryn plastered herself to the wall as she limped severely down the passage. The pain was so bad she almost passed out several times. Reaching a stairwell, she looked cautiously up and down and then began her descent. It was slow and excruciating and she nearly fell several times. She reached the bottom level without encountering anyone else and she cracked the door open a fraction of an inch. Damn it. There were three guards pacing back and forth all armed. She took a deep breath, checked her ammo and opened the door again. She took aim, inhaled and placed her finger on the trigger. One guard walked across her sight, and she fired, taking him down in one shot. The other two now knew where she was, and they began to fire. She flung herself behind the doorway, knowing she would not get another shot without exposing herself. Suddenly the gunfire stopped. Taryn was breathing hard, and she peeked out and saw Steve, fully outfitted as Captain America, check the bodies of the two men he had just taken out with his shield.

Oh thank God, she thought. Suddenly she heard movement above her and pushed herself in the corner.

"I can hear you down there, whore." Jackson Parks had regained consciousness and was now hunting her.

She fired the rifle up the stairwell several times to buy herself time. She opened the door and got herself to her feet and pulled herself through the door way.

Steve heard the gunfire and noticed the movement and was shocked to see Taryn struggling to move through the doorway. A gunshot went off and suddenly she fell to the ground, clutching her left leg. Struggling against the ground, she tried to crawl to Rogers. Another shot and she collapsed, her head hitting the concrete, and her brunette hair flowing around her.

"NO!" Steve screamed and ran to her.

Jackson Parks stood in the doorway, a pistol raised in his hand and he was laughing. "Perfect!" he grinned maniacally. "What a perfect ending!"

Steve Rogers was crying. Captain America was broken. He picked her up gently and pulled her over, ripping his cowl off his head. "Oh, Taryn… I'm so sorry…."

He pulled her to him, holding her and crying. Suddenly he heard a whisper. "You haven't gotten rid of me yet, Rogers. The last shot missed."

He grinned fiercely, burying his face in her hair. "I love you!" he whispered back.

"I know," she replied. "Now go kill that bastard, and be careful!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Rogers lay her down gently, continuing the charade, the tears still streaming down his face, now in joy instead of sorrow.

"So tell me, Captain America, how does it feel? Pretty shitty to see the woman you love slaughtered before your eyes?"

Steve took a step forward. "Taryn was innocent. Dr. Parks was about to kill innumerable people in Paris. She was insane. Just like you."

"Ha! No one is innocent, Captain. You're whore killed a few of my men."

"Taryn was protecting herself…"

"Shut up, Captain." He brought the gun up and aimed it at Rogers' head. "It is time for you to join her." Parks fired the gun and Steve swiftly brought his shield up, deflecting the bullet.

He grabbed his shield in his right hand and launched it at Parks. "Go to hell, you son of a bitch." And with that, the shield took Parks' head clean off. It was over. He dropped to his knees beside Taryn.

Since the other team members hadn't heard status from Rogers, they made their way to the compound post haste. By the time they reached it, Steve was kneeling by the prone form of Taryn and they watched as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Tasha gasped. She had seen death. Even that of friends, but to see Rogers affected this way broke her heart.

Tony had seen the bodies strewn about but particularly noticed the one in the doorway that was currently headless. He knew of one thing that could do that, and that was a vibranium shield wielded by someone very adept. "Jesus…" he whispered. Would he have done anything less if it were Pepper?

Natasha slowly approached Steve as he cradled Taryn's body. "Steve….I'm so… so sorry… I" she gasped as she looked down in his arms to find Taryn smiling up at her.

"You're alive?! But… how?"

Steve grinned at Taryn. "Because she's brilliant, that's how."

"Flatterer," she whispered hoarsely.

Steve picked her up in his arms and everyone was shocked but pleased she was still alive. She needed medical care quickly, however, so Steve handed her off to the Vision, who flew her immediately to the jet and began to administer medical attention.

As Rogers watched her fly off with him, he wiped tears from his eyes. He cast a brief look to the heavens and said a silent prayer of thanks, then walked to meet the others.

"You okay, man?" Falcon asked his friend.

"I will be when I know she's alright."


	15. Chapter 15 - Recovery

**_Chapter 15_**

 ** _Recovery_**

Later that night, after visiting hours were long over, Steve went to see Taryn in the medical wing. He stood in the doorway watching her sleep. She was lovely when she slept. She was beautiful awake… he was just so thankful that she was alive.

Taryn's eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "What are you doing here? It's late…"

He stepped into the room. "I couldn't sleep. I wanted to check on you."

She extended her good arm, inviting him in. She took his hand and he sat on the edge of the bed. "Thanks. My hero."

He chuckled a little cynically. "Some hero. You're in the hospital because of me."

"Bah. You still came after me, and you killed that bastard. Hero in my book."

Steve smiled softly. "What did I do to deserve you?'

"Hmm… I'm not really sure," she joked. He feigned shock, and she laughed. "Ow… it hurts to laugh… Seriously though, I'm just glad that psycho is dead, and we're both alive. But I think I'm going to have to take some time off, don't you?"

Her arm was in a sling, her ankle in a cast. Her eye was still black and blue and she had three stitches on her lip. "Man I must be a sight."

Steve leaned closer. "A very lovely one," he said kissing her nose lightly. "Well I should let you sleep…"

"Steve, will you stay?"

The hospital bed was big enough for two if you were very cozy, so he removed his shoes and climbed in next to her. He settled in and held her close all night long and it was the most relieved he'd felt in a long time.

Steve woke up before Taryn, to the sun streaming into the hospital room. She was sleeping soundly and he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. He finally felt content that she was safe and in his arms again. He wondered if any other torture happened to her off camera and he hoped she would talk about it to him in time. He didn't want to push it…

He heard someone walk into the room and saw the doctor standing in the doorway. She raised a brow at him. "Captain Rogers…Good morning…"

"Ah… good morning, Dr. Foster. I was just… she asked me to…"

Dr. Foster chuckled. "It's alright, Captain. She needs comfort and who better to provide that than you." Obviously the entire staff knew of their relationship.

He gently rose from the bed, hoping not to wake her. "Is she going to be OK?"

The doctor reviewed the chart again. "She'll be fine in time. She has a lot of recovery to do, as her body has been through a lot of trauma. I would say it would be at least 6 to 8 weeks before she's back in action."

"Talking about me behind my back?" Taryn joked.

"Yes," said the doctor. "The Captain was inquiring about your health."

"Will I live?" she joked.

The doctor went to examine her gunshot wounds and saw they were looking well. "It would take some time for them to completely heal. The ankle may take a bit longer, but it wasn't as shattered as I expected it would be. Will you be staying here to recuperate, or heading to your cabin?"

Taryn shifted in bed a bit. "Most likely here. It has the exercise equipment I can rehab on. That way if I drop over, I'm closer to the med wing."

Dr. Foster raised a brow, not appreciating the humor. "I'll check on you again tomorrow and we'll see about discharging you." She nodded to the both of them, placed the chart back on the door and left them in peace.

Steve sat on the edge of the bed staring at his hands for a while, not knowing what to say. Taryn rested her hand on his. "You okay?"  
He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I thought I'd lost you…" he said almost inaudibly.

Taryn smiled softly and squeezed his hands. "But you didn't. I wasn't going to give up, and I wasn't going to let him kill either one of us, no matter what I had to do. But you saved my life, and I will always be grateful. I'm pretty hard to get rid of, if you didn't know."

That made him chuckle. She had a way of putting him at ease. "And _I'm_ grateful for that. I do love you, Taryn, and want to make this up to you."

"I know you do, but please don't blame yourself for all this, okay? And before you ask, you witnessed pretty much all the torture…. I was tied to that chair the entire time until I freed myself. My virtue is still all yours, well, you know what I mean, anyway…" she winked.

Rogers blushed, laughing. She always knew how to defuse his tension. He really wanted to take her away from all this right now, but he knew the doctor wouldn't release her today. And he really didn't want to leave her side today, but he didn't want to drive her crazy either…

"Shall we see what's on TV? Maybe a movie or something?"

He nodded and she moved over so he could sit with her on the bed again. She found the classic movie channel and was excited to see a Road picture just starting.

"Hey, the Road to Singapore! I remember seeing that in the theater in 1940."

She smiled and had hoped she could find something that he would remember. "I love the Road pictures. Hope and Crosby were such a great combination."

He smiled brightly. It was really refreshing to find someone who knew the pop culture of his era, as opposed to some of the other women he tried dating in this time. They had no clue who Bob Hope even was. "I saw him on one of his USO tours while in Europe."

"Wow that must have been amazing! Some of the things you must have seen… good ones that is. War is never amazing… "

They chatted all afternoon, intermittently interrupted by nurses and well-wishers. At times that sat in silence watching movies, other times were spent talking about the past, present and future. They were both very comfortable with each other, but even Taryn couldn't see what their future held. They both decided to live in the here and now, enjoying each other's company and taking one day at a time.

It was about 5 pm and the nurse brought her dinner. A bland chicken breast, over cooked broccoli and red jello. She was tempted to hand it right back at her, but she was hungry. She made a face at the back of the nurse's head when she left. Steve laughed at her. "Not liking the menu?"

"Blech… so boring…. Can't you smuggle me out to a restaurant or something?"

"I think they'd miss you before you're officially discharged. But hold that thought…" he jumped up and ran to the door. "I have an idea. Be right back!"

Taryn shook her head with a smile as he ran out the door, nearly running a nurse over. Ten minutes later, he came back, secreting in a little container. "What are you doing, you crazy man?"

He laughed and presented the container to her. She opened it to find a piece of chocolate ganache cake. Her eyes lit up. "Oh my god! You are awesome!" She finished her dinner and dug into the cake, savoring every bite of it. She fed him a piece or two and then heard a voice in the doorway.

"What? Did we miss a wedding?"

Steve turned crimson and Taryn laughed out loud, holding her shoulder as she laughed.

Pepper hit Tony in the chest. "Really Tony?"

"What? They're feeding each other cake!"

Pepper shook her head and entered the room, placing an enormous arrangement on the dresser. "Don't mind him, he's… Tony. You look good! How are you feeling?"

Steve moved out of the way so that she could sit and moved over to stand with Tony. "How is she doing," he asked with genuine concern.

Steve nodded. "She's feeling better and healing well. She's opted to stay here at the compound to use the training rooms for rehabilitation."

"And how are you doing, Cap?"

"I'm… relieved. I haven't had the chance to thank you and the others for assisting and for putting up with me…"

Tony brought up his hands. "Hey. We're all a team here. And a family. And I would want someone like you and Taryn on my team if something ever happened to Pepper. Someone's gotta run the company you know," he joked.

Taryn smiled when she saw Pepper and Tony walked in and it was nice to chat with Pepper. "Thank you for the lovely flowers!"

Pepper set the arrangement on her side table and sat gently on the bed. "It's good to see you. You look well."

"Thanks. Considering what I've been through, I feel okay. Hurts to laugh though," she smiled.

"Well I know Steve was very concerned for you. He's glad you're safe."

"Me too. I hope to get out of here soon though. I miss home cooked food."

They chatted for a bit, then they decided to leave her to rest. "We'll have a party when you're out!" said Tony as they left.


	16. Chapter 16 - Nursemaid

_**Chapter 16**_

 _ **Nursemaid**_

Taryn was released from the hospital about a week later and it was interesting to use one crutch to hobble down the hall way in. She didn't want to wait for anyone because she wanted to be independent and get the hell out of the medical wing. She reached her quarters and flopped down on the couch, exhausted.

Well that sucked, she thought. Getting around would not be fun or easy. Good thing she was a telekinetic with her powers regained. She thought about the bottle of juice in her refrigerator and it floated out to meet her. She was pouring a glass for herself when she sensed Rogers approaching the door. Opening it, he stormed in. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Um, having some juice…"

"I mean, not waiting until someone helped you out of the medical wing."

She raised a brow at him. "Are you scolding me, Captain? Was I a bad girl?"

He pursed his lips. "That isn't funny."

She sighed with a smile. "Oh, lighten up. I'm not helpless and yes I will take it easy. I just couldn't stand being in there anymore. I've seen way too much of the hospital wing."

He sighed and sat next to her in a chair. "I know, I know. I just don't want you getting hurt again…"

"I know, and I appreciate the concern. And you can come check on me every day…"

"Well I thought I might stay with you while you recuperate."

As nice as that sounded, she thought it also might just drive her a bit nutty. She loved him, and was grateful he wanted to help, but for him to keep her from doing anything may put a strain on things. He was already straightening things out and moving things around so she could get around her quarters. She sighed. Taryn accepted her fate and agreed for him to stay. She would need help in the shower and getting around. She just hoped it didn't screw up their relationship.

Steve waited on her hand and foot and even carried her to her room at night. However he did sleep on the couch as he didn't want to accidently hit any of her injuries in the middle of the night. She had tried to convince him she'd be fine, but he wouldn't hear of it. So she settled in an accepted it until she could get around without crutches. After a number of weeks, her arm was still in a sling and she was limping but she could get around much easier.

Taryn was sitting with her leg propped up on the couch when he brought her dinner. She had directed him on making stir fry and it smelled delicious but he was nervous about it tasting right. She shifted so her leg was on a pillow on the coffee table and had him sit next to her.

"Is it any good?" he asked.

She nodded. "It really is good, thanks for putting it together."

The oven timer went off and he jumped up to take rolls out and put them in a basket. "My, Captain, you're very domestic."

He laughed and tossed a hot roll on her plate. "Well I figure I owe it to you…"

She put her fork down and glared at him. "Steven Grant Rogers. If you don't stop going on about how this is all your fault and blah, blah, blah, I'm going to throw something at you. And remember, I don't have to get up to do it. We both know the risks of working for SHIELD and being an Avenger. If it wasn't this guy wanting revenge for something it would be someone else. Evil doesn't like good, no matter who is involved."

He stared at her for a moment and realized that she was right. If their relationship was going to survive their profession, he was just going to have to accept that every time they went out as the Avengers they were potential targets. Their true identities were also known to the public. They were out there and they could always be in danger. But what kind of life would they have together if they constantly worried about it. Never leaving the compound wasn't an option. They'd both chosen to serve the greater good.

He sighed heavily. "I know. You're right. And I'm sorry. I just keep seeing you drop, over and over again… hearing that shot and thinking you'd been killed…"

She reached out and took his hand. "I know. And I will always remember the pain on your face. But that is why we need to live in the here and now. And just… be."

Steve kissed her hand. "This is one of the reasons I love you, you know."

"Mmmm good to know there are other reasons too."

He chuckled. She always knew how to make him smile.

Another few weeks and she was back in the gym working on strengthening her ankle and shoulder. The trainer was helping her ease back into routines and she was doing some cool down stretching when Steve arrived.

"Captain," said the trainer acknowledging.

"Malcolm." He shook his hand. "How are things going?"

"Taryn has really come along well. She's gained much of her strength back. Still working on the ankle; that is still a bit stiff."

Steve nodded and walked over to her. "Up for some lunch?"

"Yeah, actually. Worked up an appetite today. I feel great though."

He extended a hand and helped her to her feet. She wiped her brow with the towel. "I'm gonna hit the shower first though." They walked back to her quarters and he helped her remove the soft boot on her ankle.

"Hey, Steve?" she called from the bathroom.

He walked to the door and opened it so he could hear her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but I ran out of shampoo. There's some below the sink. Can you get it for me?"

"Sure." He found the bottle and she opened the glass door and he handed it to her. She grinned mischievously and pulled him in, clothes and all.

"Taryn, what the…?!"

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me these last few weeks…" Her wet body glistened in the soft overhead lighting.

He shook his head. "You're crazy." But he was grinning. He couldn't help himself. She was so spontaneous sometimes, something that people kept telling him he was sorely lacking. So he shrugged and pulled his soaking shirt off and tossed it in the sink. She moved closer to him and tugged on the waistband of his running pants. "I think these may need to come off too," she winked.

Just then a voice came in over a speaker. "Captain Rogers, please report to Conference Room D. Captain Rogers to Conference Room D."

He sighed. Luckily he had kept some extra clothing here in Taryn's quarters while he was taking care of her. "I'll take a raincheck." He kissed her forehead and exited the shower, dried himself quickly and exited the bathroom.

Taryn finished rinsing her hair and let some cooler water wash over her before shutting it down. Stepping out gingerly, she found she still had some residual pain in her ankle. She wondered if that would ever heal enough to get back to being useful to the team.

Steve had pulled on a pair of jeans, sneakers and a tee shirt and jogged his way to the conference room. He needed to burn off some steam in order to clear his head from the thought of Taryn's wet, naked body in the shower. He grinned slightly to himself wondering what he had done to get so lucky …. And he nearly ran several office workers over in the process.

"Oh! Sorry, ladies!" and he kept jogging.

The two women looked at each other then back at him. "God, he is so hot," said one.

The other nodded. "Yeah, no kidding. Not sure how that McKenna woman got so fortunate."

Me either, thought the one woman. What has she got that I haven't?

Steve arrived at the conference room and found the team assembled. Tasha was going over some information. "Nice of you to join us," she said with a smirk. "How's Taryn?"

"She's much better. The ankle is still giving her difficulties, but Malcolm says she's getting stronger. So what do we have going on today?"

"Intelligence about some HYDRA activity. Seems to be some buzz about either a large weapon, or some sort of equipment being created. Just wanted to give everyone a heads up that we may be sending some people in." Tasha showed them some preliminary information and photos from an operative they already had on the inside. Photos showed some sort of pedestals glowing with blue light. "And before you ask, we've confirmed with Thor that the Tesseract is still in Asgard."

"We don't know what kind of technology HYDRA has or has developed under our noses, so at this time we don't know what this means," said Sam. "So SHIELD will be keeping an eye on things to see if further investigation is necessary."

They talked a bit longer on the photos and then passed them along for further analysis. As the meeting broke up, Tasha caught up with Rogers. "So…. How are things going?"

He raised a brow. "They're going… fine… why?"

"Oh no reason, just wondering how things were with you and Taryn. Doesn't seem like you two killed each other while you were helping her get around."

"No, we haven't. Though she probably didn't need me there, being a telekinetic and all."

"Well I'm sure she appreciated you there. Something tells me she likes having you around," she chuckled.

Taryn had dressed and made her way down to the cafeteria since her plans with Steve had been foiled. She laughed to herself and got a ham and cheese Panini and a diet Pepsi and made her way over to a small table overlooking some of the grounds. A few people stopped by her table, wishing her well, and telling her it was good to see her out and about. It was nice to be acknowledged that way. Looking up she sensed a familiar presence. "Phil!"

He smiled, waived and approached her table. "Taryn."

She offered him a seat, and he actually had time to take it. "How are you, Phil?"

"I'm well. Very busy… I read the report, so the question is, how are you?"

She shrugged. "I'm improving every day. The ankle is still giving me grief, but Malcolm is helping me work on it."

Coulson nodded. "And how is the Captain? Are the rumors true?"

Taryn laughed. "Depends upon which rumors you're talking about."

Phil cracked a smile. "The ones where you and he are an 'item' and living in the same quarters."

"Ha, well part of that is true… We are seeing each other. But he was only staying with me while I recovered. He felt responsible, and that was his way of making up for it. Why, Director? Do you frown upon fraternizing with co-workers?"

Coulson raised a hand. "I can't stop my people from seeing who they want. They just need to realize the big picture."

She nodded. "For the greater good, and all that? Yes, I know. That is why I came back to SHIELD. But he's given me incentive to stay."

He nodded and stood. "As long as you are both aware of your loyalties. I'm off to do Director things… see you later."

"Take it easy, Phil." Loyalties, huh? They both knew were their loyalties lie. They lie in the greater good. Hopefully SHIELD and the greater good were on the same side after all that had happened in the past few years.

Finishing her lunch, she decided to see if her ankle could handle a walk around the track that was on the second level of the gym. She would take it slow, not go for a run yet, but see how she could manage. She arrived at the track and noticed Sam and Steve playing one on one on the court. She waved and smiled, and continued her walk. She knew they both had lives outside each other so she wasn't going to bother him.

Steve heard someone walk upstairs and waived to Taryn as she walked the track. He tossed the basketball to Sam and tried to block his shot. Sam, not being terribly subtle, asked how things were going for him and Taryn.

"Things are good. She's doing well… healing. Malcom has been putting her through physical therapy and she's getting stronger every day."

"Uh huh… and how about other aspects of your … relationship? I mean, rumor has it you two were doing more than just touring the countryside when you went up to her cabin…"

Steve hung his head. "Really? No one has anything better to do that talk about that? Besides, a gentleman never kisses and tells…"

"Ahhh… so there is more going on…"

Steve threw the basketball hard at Sam's chest. "I am not dignifying that with an answer. Taryn is a nice girl and I'm not going to say anything to damage her reputation."

"Tell you what, man. I'll play you for one truth. I win, you tell me something juicy about your relationship with her. You win, and you keep your secrets."

Steve laughed. "I am not going to tell you anything…"

"Chicken?"

"I am not…"

Just then Taryn approached the two, knowing full well what they had been talking about. Voices carried quite a bit in this gym area. Taryn boldly walked up to Sam and smiled sweetly. "I can tell you one thing, Sam. He curls my toes. And I'm pretty sure he likes my ass." She winked at the both of them and continued out the door, smiling to herself.

Sam started to laugh. "Damn! Okay, I deserved that. Smart, sexy and funny? How the hell did you luck out, Rogers? "

Steve flushed crimson. "Well, she isn't lying."


	17. Chapter 17 - Downloads & Deceptions

_**Chapter 17**_

 _ **Downloads and Deceptions**_

Two days later, the team decided to send agents in to investigate whatever HYDRA was building. The team chose Tasha, Taryn and Wanda as they were better suited for stealth missions. Back up would be Sam and Steve in a surveillance van and they finalized the plan they would be executed the following evening.

The three women poured over the blueprints of the facility they would be infiltrating, designing where each would be entering. Rogers and McKenna spent the morning of the operation in bed until it was time to head to the conference room. Taryn dressed in office attire and put on her heels and Rogers approached her, his voice low.

"I know I don't have to say it, but be careful, please?"

She chuckled to herself. "I will, and I'll ask the same of you."

They left Roger's quarters and finalized the plans in the conference room. Tasha would enter the building on the North side. That contained the offices servers where she would attempt to retrieve information directly from.

Wanda was heading in from the South to meet up with Tasha and provide her cover if necessary.

Taryn would be walking in the front door, disguised as an employee of the company that was fronting the HYDRA operation. Her face was cloaked as the face of a tech that had been planted by SHIELD. Tonight she would be replaced by Taryn.

Steve was a bit disconcerted when Taryn disguised as the tech, winked at him. He was in awe of the technology of this time, but it made him uneasy at times. It reminded him of the mask the Red Skull had worn…

The thin skin of the mask was sheer until programmed with an image. The tech was a blonde, she Taryn donned a shoulder length wig then adhered the mask to her skin. She could hardly tell it was there, and it altered her voice as well. Taryn had been briefed of all the tech was aware of and what projects she had been working on.

Since they were going in after hours, Taryn and the others hoped they would run into little resistance. Taryn drove the tech's car into the lot and she was stopped at the gate. She flashed her smile and her badge to the gate guard and he let her pass.

One down, she thought. Taryn parked the car and headed to the main doors. She swiped her badge and the door clicked. Bingo. Last check was the security desk.

"Evening, Ms. Holling. Another late night?"

"Good evening, Stu. Yes, had to grab some dinner and come back to work on a report. No rest for the weary."

Stu smiled, scanned her badge and she placed her iPod and phone on the belt to be xrayed.

"All set, Ms. Holling. Have a good night. Don't work too hard."

She picked up her items and made her way down the corridor. She turned into the ladies room and stepped into a stall. "I'm in," she whispered.

Steve chimed in. "Good. Tasha and Wanda are in position. Advise when you're at Cathy's desk."

"Got it."

She flushed, washed her hands and continued out, knowing that the bathroom was monitored in at least some fashion. Taryn took the elevator to the third floor where the techs sat and made her way to the desk. She heard Steve in her ear again. "Scan indicates there are six others on level three. Looks like you're not the only one working late. Stay alert."

She found Cathy's desk and booted up the computer. Taryn removed the iPod, put in the ear buds to make it look like she was listening, and disassembled it. Stored in the device was a flash drive, which she plugged into a free USB. She began to search the computer and its drives for any information she could on what they may be building.

Meanwhile, Tasha made her way through a second story window off of a fire escape. She sliced a hole in the glass with a laser cutter and slipped her lithe body inside. She did a quick scan of the area and reported in. No life signs on this level. Now to make her way down to the basement where the servers were housed. Calling up the schematics, the duct work leading to the basement was down the hall 40 feet and in a maintenance room. She moved swiftly and silently, picking the lock to the room and stepping in. Tasha locked the door behind her and used the laser cutter to open a hole in the duct work and she began her descent.

Wanda pressed herself against the brick wall of the back side of the building. She manipulated the lock with her abilities and stepped in, locking it behind her. Creeping along the hall, she headed to the nearest stairwell and descend to the server room. She heard Rogers in her ear.

"We're switching over the cameras to the stairwell. In 3-2-1." The camera was bypassed replacing the live image with an empty stairwell feed. Wanda opened the door and proceeded down. So far the only encounters anyone had was Taryn and the guards, who were food by her disguise. As she typed away, looking like she was doing work, she drilled down into some hidden files on the hard drive. She found something in her search titled 'Project Eradicate.' It was encrypted so she plugged another piece of her iPod into another USB and it worked on the encryption code.

According to her computer, Tasha had reached the basement. She scanned the area and seeing no life forms, she exited a ceiling duct and dropped to the floor. The servers were in a room around the corner and to the left. Steve and Sam had interrupted the cameras on this level as well as the server room. Tasha picked the lock and crept in.

Sam spoke in her ear. "According to the schematics the main server is located at the back of the area in a separate room.

Tasha tapped her ear. "I see it. Going in."

The com opened up to four way conversation. "Taryn, how is it going?" Steve asked.

She piped in. "Working on an encrypted file titled Project Eradicate. Ring a bell for anyone?"

"No," replied Steve. "Keep working on it. Wanda, what is your position?"

"At the server room," she replied in her eastern European accent. "Will meet up with Widow momentarily."

Taryn piped in. "Sense someone… It's a coworker of Cathy's." She quickly switched her screens to a spreadsheet and made it look like she was absorbed in work and music from the earbuds.

She acted startled when she was tapped on the shoulder. "Oh! Hey, I didn't hear you." Taryn recognized him from Cathy's intelligence. Mitch Milford. Apparently he had been trying to get into Cathy's pants for some time now.

"Hey, Cath. I was hoping to run into you tonight."

I'll bet you were. "Hey… Mitch. Working late too?"

"Yeah." He sat on the edge of her desk almost on the keyboard. "Say, I was hoping you and I can get together tonight..."

Steve could hear the conversation and he bristled.

"Oh, thanks Mitch, but I can't tonight. I need to get home when I'm done here. Another early day tomorrow."

He reached out and touched her shoulder. "Aw, c'mon, Cath. I know you and I both sense a connection here…"

Oh, good grief. "I really can't…" He gripped her shoulder tighter and she glared at him. "Please remove your hand from my shoulder."

He slid closer to her on the desk to where he was practically in front of her, and he bent down, inches from her face. His hand slid down from her shoulder to her breast. "You know you want to," he whispered.

"Mitch, please…."

He grabbed her thigh and tried to force her skirt up. "Oh, baby, yes… beg me."

Steve was in the van about to crawl out of his own skin. "Easy man," said Sam. "She can handle him."

Taryn slapped his face, calmly. "Remove your hand before I break it."

"You want me, you know it!"

She forcefully pushed him to the floor. "No means no, Mitch."

He grinned and came at her again. She stood, grabbed his arm, pulled him to her and kneed him, hard in the groin. He went down in heap, whimpering. Taryn got right down in his face. "And if you ever touch another woman like that again, I will find you and castrate you. Now get the hell out of here before I call security."

He nodded and sniveled off, leaving her alone once again.

She heard Steve breathe a sigh of relief in her ear. "Oh, sorry about that. I forgot you were listening." Steve decided he would reserve his gratefulness for later.

"I've got the file – as much as I can… Looks like it may have files split up across a multitude of computers, but I can't tell where. Something should be housed in the main server though."

Tasha spoke. "I'm on it. Wanda is here and she's on point."

"Taryn if you're done, move out."

"I've found one more on this computer. Downloading now."

Halfway through the download, she sensed two others approaching. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two security guards scanning the room. "I've got company. Tasha how are you doing?"

"Wanda had to put a guard to sleep. I'm just about done… there. We're on our way out."

"Taryn, report," urged Steve.

"Two guards. Download nearly complete."

"Get out of there, now."

"Not yet. Nothing suspicious, they're just doing rounds…"

Her download was at 96% and the guards were three cubicle rows away when an alarm sounded. The guards stopped, listened to their radios, and made their way to Cathy's cubicle. The download completed and she reassembled the iPod in record time.

"Ms. Holling? We have a situation and we'll need you to evacuate."

"Oh? Oh, dear. I hope it's nothing serious. I'm just saving my spreadsheet and I'll shut down… There…" She grabbed her things and made sure the USBs were cleared. "Thank you, gentlemen. I hope you don't have too much trouble tonight." She could hear the guards radios announce that a guard was discovered passed out in a closet near the server room. They followed her out and advised she take the stairs.

"Thank you both for seeing me out." She was providing a play by play to the others, and was hoping that Tasha and Wanda were long gone in the other direction.

Tasha followed Wanda up the back steps from the server room with her pistol drawn. The alarm was deafening in the stairwell and it was difficult to hear if anyone was coming or going. Wanda gestured that someone was on the stairs above them. Tasha nodded and Wanda caused them a blackout with her powers. They dropped where they stood on the landing. Tasha checked her computer and found a fire escape exit around the corner on the third floor. She took the lead and edged out of the stairwell door. "Clear." They found the window above the fire escape and Tasha laser cut it and the two jumped out.

Taryn exited the stairwell on the ground floor. There were a few employees there this evening and they all rifled out at once. The guards scanned who they could, but Taryn managed to pass through the door without notice and headed to the car. She was to meet the other agents several blocks away and pick them up.

She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Mitch was standing by the car. She made sure the com was open. "Mitch. Go home."

"Listen you bitch. I've been after you for the past month! I brought you lunch and …"

"I don't owe you anything."

He got right in her face and grabbed her breast firmly. "You owe me big time. You led me on!" and he tried dragging her to the car.

Now she was pissed. No one laid a hand on her without permission. She grabbed his hand and twisted it around.

Steve was pacing the floor of the van. He could hear the exchange and he wanted to strangle they guy. But he knew he couldn't jeopardize the mission. Taryn could take care of herself…

Taryn crushed his hand tightly as she twisted. He ended up on his knees with his arm around his back and in the air.

"Ow, you bitch! You just need to get in your car, put out and shut up!"

That was it. She had tried not to beat him to a bloody pulp, but the time for reasoning was over. She brought her knee up into his face and broke his nose.

"How many women have you done this to that didn't know how to fight back?!"

He held his bloodied nose in his hand and she lashed out with her foot, catching him in the jaw.

"So help me you'll be lucky if I don't kill you!"

She kicked him in the stomach and sensed someone behind her. It was the guard, Stu.

"Miss Holling?! You okay?!"

"Just teaching this piece of shit that he can't touch women that way!"

Stu nodded and Mitch hollered, "Get that crazy bitch away from me!"

"Shut up, Mitch." Stu grabbed him by the collar. "There have been reports about you for the last year…" He turned back to Taryn. "Don't worry, Miss Cathy. I'll see to it he never works here again."

She nodded, dusting herself off. "Thank you Stu."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Good thing I have some self-defense under my belt. Have a good night."

He nodded and dragged Mitch off.

She got into the car and was still shaking. How dare he?! How many women had fallen victim to that? Breathing to try and calm down, she started the car and drove out of the lot.

"Taryn?"

Sigh. "Yeah Steve?"

"Are you… okay?"

"I'm fine. Pissed, but fine. At least the prick didn't compromise the mission."

She floored it out of the lot and sped away towards the rendezvous point with Tasha and Wanda. She spotted them beneath the overpass and picked them up. "Got 'em. Heading home."

Taryn sped along the highway in silence. She handed Tasha the iPod. "It's all in there. And before you ask, I'm fine."

Sam drove the van and they all reached SHIELD at relatively the same time. Taryn was just getting out of the car as the van pulled in. Tasha and Wanda headed inside to turn in the information they downloaded. Taryn hung back, knowing that Steve would want to talk with her.

Sam went up ahead to provide photos and surveillance and Steve approached Taryn gingerly.

She had to chuckle. "It's okay, I'm not mad at _all_ men."

"Are you really okay, though?"

She stopped walking and turned to him. "Yes, I'm okay. I'm just angry that men like that think they can get away with that shit."

She continued walking in silence. They all debriefed and Taryn headed back to her quarters with him. She went into the bed room to change.

"God damn it!" she shouted moments later.

He tore into the room, thinking she hurt herself, but Taryn stood before the mirror, naked, her hands on her hips.

'Taryn, what…"

She turned to him, angry tears in her eyes. She had a huge bruises on the upper right arm, her right thigh and her left breast. "Look what that son of a bitch did to me."

She stomped around the room. "What gave him the right!?" She went up to Rogers and poked him in the chest. "What gives men the right to try and force themselves on someone?!"

He remained silent at that rhetorical question. She ranted more and poked him in the chest and suddenly decided what she wanted to do with her Avengers fame.

"I'm going to start a self-defense school. I'll teach the classes myself. I'm sure Coulson will grumble, but I'm doing it, damn it. No woman, or man deserves to be treated like that."

"You might want to get dressed first," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Her mouth popped open and she was about to raise a finger at him and she stopped. She flopped down on the bed and started to laugh. "I'm sorry, Steve. I didn't mean to rant."

He grabbed a tee shirt for her and tossed it to her. "I understand. It's not right for someone to think they're owed something. God I wanted to smash that guy in the face for touching you like that."

"I know. And thank you for caring and keeping your cool." She slipped the tee over her head and patted the bed for him to sit. "It's safe for you to sit next to me."

He chuckled and sat. "I'm just sorry you had to go through that. And if you want to start some program, I'm behind you 100%."

She rested her head on his shoulder and he took her hand. "Thank you," she replied.

They sat in silence for a bit, then she turned to him. "How about a movie or something?"

He nodded. "I'll pick something and you make the popcorn?"

She smiled, comfortable again. "Deal."


	18. Chapter 18 - A Weekend on the Town

_**Chapter 18**_

 _ **A Weekend on the Town**_

Several days later, as Rogers and McKenna were sparring in the gym, he conversed nonchalantly. "Oh, by the way," he stated. "I'm taking you to dinner."

She smiled. "Works for me. Dressy or casual?"

"Hmm…" he thought for a moment. "Not too dressy, not casual."

Well, darn it, that required thought, she laughed to herself. "Maybe I'd better start looking in my closet now…"

"Or…" he said, flashing his blue eyes at her. "We can head into the city now and I can take you shopping? Buy you something new?"

Her eyebrows raised. "Well then, I'm not one to pass up an offer like that."

Taryn dressed while Steve showered after her. It was really sweet of him to offer to take her shopping. She figured it was just his way of being alone her before she flew to LA tomorrow afternoon. She threw on jeans, a tee and sandals and waited for him in the living room. Steve came out shortly thereafter in relatively the same look and put on a ball cap and fake glasses. He tossed a cap at her. "You may want to wear one also, if you don't want to get mobbed."

She nodded, pulled a pony tail through the back and they were ready to go.

Borrowing a SHIELD SUV, the two made their way down towards the city. They found a large mall long the way and decided to stop there first. Steve parked in the Macy's lot and took her hand as they headed for the store.

"So, tell me Captain. How much shopping have you done with a girlfriend before?"

"Ah… not much. Why?"

"Hmm, good thing you've got stamina!" she said with a laugh.

They browsed the stores in the mall and she stopped him and said, "So can you tell me where we're going tonight so I know what to look for?"

"Hmm.. well, it's a steakhouse, but a nice one."

She raised a brow and pulled a dress from the rack. He shook his head. "Too fancy."

"Okay, I think I've got it…"

In yet another high end store, Taryn found navy short sleeved silk blouse and a white linen skirt. She tried it on and waived him into the dressing room. Seeing no one else around he approached her.

"Acceptable?" she asked.

He smiled softly. "You look lovely."

She grinned and grabbed the front of his jacket, pulling him into the dressing room with her. "Wanna help me take it off?"

"Taryn! We're in a ladies dressing room…" They heard voices and he pushed her into the room further so he wouldn't be seen.

"Why, Captain," she whispered. "Are you getting frisky with me?"

"Shhh! They'll hear us!"

"All the more exciting, don't you think?" she whispered, then pulled him closer for a kiss. She slowly started unbuttoning the blouse and he flushed crimson. He could hear the other women chatting in the dressing room. He wanted to dash out of there as quickly as possible, but found himself extremely turned on. It _was_ exciting…

He helped her with the buttons and slipped the blouse off her shoulders. He moved closer to her and looked into her eyes as he reached around her and unzipped the skirt and let it fall to the floor.

Taryn was a little more than surprised as he removed her blouse. She thought he would run screaming from the room in embarrassment, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. She moaned softly as he cupped her bottom and pulled her close for a deep kiss. "Mmmm, I'm liking this devilish side of you."

"It's all your fault, you know. I was a nice guy until you corrupted me," he joked.

"Yeah, and you love every minute of it."

"Yes. Yes I do," and he kissed her again, running his hands along her body clothed only in underwear.

"Mmmm I like you naughty," she laughed and he handed her clothes to her.

Taryn dressed and gathered her purchases. They walked out of the dressing room hand in hand, to the shock of some women entering. Taryn couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Steve paid for her things and they were on their way back out through the mall when he was stopped by a mother with her three boys. "Excuse me. I'm sorry to bother you… I shouldn't even ask but… Are you… My son, Eric, thinks your Captain America."

He looked down at the six year old boy standing behind his mother. One of the older boys looked at him. "See, I told you he wasn't…"

Steve crouched down and called the boy over. "Can you keep a secret?" He nodded vigorously. Steve removed his 'glasses' and smiled. "I _am_ Captain America, but I'm in disguise." He reached into his breast pocket for something he kept with him for just such occasions. He took out a small pin that looked like his shield and pinned it onto the boy's shirt. "Now you're an honorary Avenger." He stood and tipped his hat to the mother and the other boys. "You have some fine looking boys, ma'am." He patted little Eric on the head. "You take care of your mother and brothers, now, okay, son?"

The little boy was too speechless to say anything, he just jumped up and down and nodded, beaming with happiness. He took Taryn's hand, waved back to them and continued walking.

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen, Steve."

He flushed a little. "It's kids like that, kids who believe, who are the future of our country. I didn't want his brother to take that belief away."

"And yet another reason why I love you," she hugged his arm as they continued to walk.

They got back into the car and on the highway heading on to the city. "So, dumb question," Taryn asked, "But where am I going to be able to change… and what about you? I'm assuming you're not going in jeans…"

"That is why I got us a room for the weekend. We can change before we have dinner."

She raised a brow. "You didn't tell me we were going for the weekend. I have nothing…"  
"Not to worry. I packed some things for you."

"Wow, you have this all thought out for a spur of the moment thing… "

"Well, I had been thinking about a little get away anyway, so I thought it was the perfect time." He became concerned. "Are you okay with this?"

She rested her hand on his and smiled. "I'm fine with it. Just surprised. You're usually not this… spontaneous…"

He chuckled. "Well I hope it's a good thing."

"It is."

They listened to the radio for the rest of the drive and she was rather shocked when they pulled up in front of the Waldorf Astoria. He got out, and the valet opened her door for her. Steve grabbed their bag and her purchases and handed the valet the keys. They walked into the hotel and she was amazed at the grandeur and style of the lobby. She'd never been here before, although she'd read about the hotel. He led her up to the desk and they checked in.

"Enjoy your stay, Mr. and Mrs. Grant."

Taryn was caught off guard by that statement, and followed Steve into the elevator. "Mr. and Mrs. Grant?"

"Er, sorry about that. I just thought it best to stay under another name, with the paparazzi and all. And well, I didn't think it would look right if we weren't at least posing as married."

She laughed and shook her head. He was still old fashioned, but very thoughtful. "Yes, okay, I get it now… It is a nice surprise though."

They got off the elevator and headed down to their room. A Signature Suite, it had a small living area, bedroom and bath and it was quite lovely. "Steve, this is beautiful. You really know how to treat a lady, you know that?"

He closed the door behind them and took her in his arms. "Anything for you." He kissed her softly. "Oh! Look at the time. You have a spa appointment."

"I do?"

He nodded. "I thought you'd like one before dinner. They can take care of your makeup and all that too if you want…" He shuffled her out the door and she made her way to the spa. Feeling a bit out of place, she went up to the counter.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

"Ah…I believe my… ah…husband made an appointment for me? Last name, Grant?" This was all just too surreal.

The woman smiled and checked the computer. "Ah yes, here it is. A facial, body massage and makeup. Oh, you'll enjoy all these. They're very relaxing."

Taryn put herself in their hands and was there for nearly three hours. She wondered what Steve was doing during that time…

Steve made sure the reservations for tonight's dinner was all set. He took out his shirt and pants and sent them to be pressed for dinner. He just really wanted to spoil Taryn this weekend. It was the first time since they started seeing each other intimately they were going to be on opposite ends of the country so he wanted to make things special. He was thinking of the theater for tomorrow but wasn't sure what was even out right now. Then he thought of asking Pepper and Tony to meet them for dinner somewhere, but wasn't sure about that either… He supposed he was lucky to have gotten this far with his spontaneous weekend.

He was in the bedroom when she came back. She looked very tranquil and her makeup was very subtle and soft. "Well you look relaxed."

She smiled rather blissfully. "I am. That was wonderful. You should try it while we're here… you know they do have a couple's massage…"

"Oh, really? Hmm…" that could be… interesting….

She walked past him to the closet to get her clothing. "Thank you for that." She blew him a kiss and went into the bathroom.

She came out twenty minutes later with her hair done up in a soft chignon at the base of her neck. The navy silk blouse was draped over the waist of her white linen skirt, and she slid into her navy pumps. The final touch was her silver necklace from him.

Steve had finished dressing while she was in the bathroom. He completed tying his tie and checked his hair in the bedroom mirror. She stepped out and he smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. But I have a question for you and I'm just gonna ask it. All of this… you're not… you're not going to propose or anything are you?"

He was a bit taken aback, but he understood why she was asking this. All of this 'spur of the moment' stuff, the hotel, spa, dinner… He stepped over to her and took her hands. "No, I'm not. I just thought it would be nice to get away for a weekend."

She visibly relaxed. "Oh, okay, good. Phew. Because we're not really ready for that yet, I don't think. I mean, love you, but… well you know what I mean…"

He chuckled. "Yes, I know exactly what you mean. I just wanted this to be a nice relaxing weekend for the both of us. No pressure."

"No pressure. That sounds fabulous."

"Good, let's go to dinner."

Their reservation was at the Waldorf's restaurant, Bull and Bear. Tastefully elegant, they were seated at a quiet table away from the windows. The waiter brought a bottle of wine and left them to review the menu.

"I know you're a modern woman and all, but would you allow me to order for us?"

She laughed softly. "Yes, I will. Jeeze I'm not that bad, am I?'

He chuckled. "Not always."

She feigned indignation. "Well I never."

The waiter returned, and Steve ordered the Chateaubriand for two, broccoli and Lobster mac and cheese. "Very good sir," and he took their menus and left them to converse. Steve poured her a glass of wine and raised his glass.

"To us and the future."

She smiled. "I'll drink to that."

Dinner was delicious and he ordered the Bull and Bear brownie to split for dessert. Taryn sat back in her chair. "Oh, my goodness I'm stuffed. That was an excellent dinner."

They sat at the table for a little while longer, finished the wine and made their way back up to their room. Steve sat on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table and Taryn kicked off her heels. She dropped next to him and he put his arm around her. She pulled his tie off, tossed it onto the table, and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. "Thank you, dinner was great."

"You're welcome."

She leaned in and kissed him and rested her head on his shoulder. "So what do you say we get comfortable?"

He raised a brow as she started to unbutton his shirt for him. He took her hands and pulled her to her feet. He started to unbutton her blouse as well and she leaned in and kissed him. He loved the feel of the silk beneath his fingers and she pressed close to him, slipping his shirt from his chest.

"Let's do what we couldn't in the dressing room," she smiled, wickedly. Her blouse and skirt fell to the floor and she unhooked his belt and slid the zipper down on his pants. He shivered under her touch and she grinned. He let his pants fall to the floor, then took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

Rogers sat on the end of the bed and pulled her close. He kissed her abdomen and ran his hands along her thighs and backside up to her bra. He unhooked it and stood, slipping it from her shoulders. He kissed her neck and shoulders, running his fingertips along her back. He kissed her lips and she pressed herself to his chest and he had to have her. Holding her tight, he maneuvered them over to the bed and laid her down. They slipped off their underwear, and got themselves under the covers. Taryn brushed her hand against his manhood as he kissed her desperately. He couldn't wait any longer. He pulled her on top of him and she slid onto him, gasping at the exquisite feeling. She sat up and took his hands, placing them on her breasts. He was hesitant at first, but she threw her head back and moved faster on his hips. She cried out and he pulled her to him, kissing her and rolling her over onto her back. He took her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers, and held her hands over her head, pressing them into the bed.

Taryn gripped his hands tightly as he rolled her over and pressed her hands to the bed. She arched her back and moaned loudly in his ear as he kissed her neck and shoulder. He didn't want to stop. He kept going, grinding his hips into hers and throwing her over the edge again and again. He released her hands and Taryn clawed at his back and wrapped her legs tightly around him and he finally let go. He threw his head back and cried out, then collapsed on top of her. She gently ran her hands through his hair, and cradled him in her arms as he regained himself. Taryn placed a kiss on his forehead.

Rogers looked up at her and pulled her close. "You're amazing, you know that?"

She chuckled. "You're not so bad yourself. And thank you for the weekend. This really was a great idea."

He smiled, happy that he could give her this. They settled in each other's arms and fell fast asleep. Comfortable and tranquil, they did not wake until morning.

They ordered breakfast in and discussed the day's events. "Is there anything special you'd like to do today?" Steve asked Taryn as he stuffed another piece of toast into his mouth.

She snickered at the amount of food he was shoveling in. "What's the matter, not enough food last night?"

Rogers laughed. "Well I think I burned a lot of that off last night…"

She flushed slightly. "Anyway… Did you have something in mind for today?"

"Well, I was thinking about the MET. Have you ever been?"

"I have but it's been a long time since I've been to the museum. I'd like that. "

They dressed, donned ball caps again and decided to take a cab to the museum for ease of getting in and out of traffic. Steve helped her out of the cab, paid the driver and they walked up the museum steps. Taryn made sure she got to the counter and her card out before he could. She paid the admission and he glared at her jokingly and she stuck her tongue out at him. The woman at the counter laughed and handed them maps and brochures. "Enjoy your day!"

"We intend to," replied Steve taking Taryn's hand and leading her off into the Museum. He pulled her off to the side. "Is there anything in particular you want to see first?"

She was looking at the map and brochure. "Well, they have Van Gogh and Sargent… I'd love to see those…"

He nodded. "We can make our way over to them first, then wander?"

"That sounds like a plan."

"Oh, hey," he said as they walked. "Do you think you'd like to go up to the Cloisters too?"

Taryn smiled. She loved medieval art and would love to see the beauty of the Unicorn Tapestries again. "I would love to! We can grab some lunch here then head up there."

Steve nodded and smiled. It was so refreshing to just spend time with a woman who shared the same interest and wasn't after him just because of who he was. He watched her light up seeing Van Gogh original art, and the Sargent exhibit. He enjoyed seeing her marvel at the craftsman ship of armor and appreciate the detail on the Egyptian sculptures.

With his art background, she loved hearing Steve talk about the styles and artists and materials used. He got animated talking about Van Gogh and he was even picking up a few people listening in. Taryn smiled at how passionate he was, in everything he did. Seeing him interact with people was inspiring and he didn't even know he was doing it. They had a few people recognize them and some even asked for autographs.

Around one in the afternoon, they decided to have some lunch at the café, then hopped in another cab to take up to the Cloisters. Taryn loved looking at all the gilded chalices, and seeing the gardens and just being outside in this atmosphere. Steve held her hand as she excitedly went into the Unicorn Tapestries room and he stood in awe of them. These beautiful tapestries were woven over six hundred years ago of wool, silk and metallic threads. Some of her favorite things to see, Steve was glad he was present for it.

The two explored the rest of the Cloisters and Steve let her know he made reservations at the Boathouse Lakeside Restaurant in Central Park for dinner. They took a cab back to the Waldorf Astoria and had time to change their clothes for dinner. Taryn came out of the bedroom in a tan and white sundress with wedge sandals.

Steve stood from the couch in gray pants and a maroon button down. "All set?"

She nodded and they made their way over to the restaurant. Steve asked for a table on the porch overlooking the lake and they were seated in a quiet spot on the water.

"My goodness you are spoiling me this weekend."

He took her hands. "Good, that is the whole point."

They ordered drinks and dinner and sat back and relaxed and watched the boats go by. It was a nice quiet dinner but Taryn could sense there were paparazzi out on the water snapping photos of the two of them. It couldn't be helped, she knew. At least they weren't in her face, she supposed. Steve noticed them as well and she was surprised when he deliberately reached out to touch her face and pull her into a kiss.

She grinned and licked her lips. "You are growing bolder in your old age, Captain," she joked. "You don't mind the photos that will surface?"

He laughed. "No, I don't mind. I don't mind at all if the world knows we're together. Do you?"

Taryn rested her hand on his. "Not at all. I kinda like the world knowing you're taken. As long as it's me they're talking about," she responded, grinning.

He laughed. "Care to take a walk through the park for a little bit?"

"That would be nice." He paid the bill and the two walked out into Central Park and walked along the lake.

Steve took her hand and they walked down along the lake making their way to the Bethesda Fountain. It was around six in the afternoon, and it was warm and sunny still in the park. They moved to the benches by the water and sat watching the sun sparkling on the surface.

"This is beautiful here," Taryn said.

Steve placed his arm around her shoulders. "You're beautiful," he replied kissing her on the cheek.

She chuckled. "You're a sap."

Steve shrugged. "You wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yeah, you're right." And she kissed his cheek in return. Before long, however, they started to become surrounded by photo takers, professional and other wise.

"Shall we head back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, it's getting a bit annoying."

Making their way back to the restaurant to catch a cab, they found they were the only ones on the path. Suddenly a man with a ski mask jumped out of the bushes and Steve instinctively stepped in front of Taryn and she grabbed his arm.

"Hand over your wallet!" he shouted, brandishing a gun.

Rogers raised a hand. "Now, son, I don't think you want to do this…"

"Shut up! Just hand over your money or I'll shoot!" The man was getting nervous. Taryn could see his hand shaking.

"Just put the gun down and…"

"Shut up!" he screamed and pulled the trigger.

Taryn reached out with her mind and threw up a wall in front of them and at the same time attempted to slow the bullet down. Steve moved around the path of the bullet and kicked the gun out of the guy's hand and punched him. Taryn grabbed her cell and called the police who showed up moments later. The police took their statements and even asked for a few autographs before they let them go. Steve advised them where they could be contacted if the police needed anything further and the hopped a cab back to the Waldorf.

They got back to their room and he locked the door behind them. "Hey, you okay?"

Taryn took a deep breath. "Yeah, just a little shaken. Guess I just feel a bit vulnerable without my uniform in a situation like that."

Steve sat on the couch next to her. "I know what you mean… I just wanted my shield to protect you… But you saved me from getting shot. Thank you."

Taryn smiled. She hadn't really thought about it, she just did it. Survival instinct kicked in and she had needed to make sure neither one of them was injured. "You're welcome. I just didn't want anything to happen to you."

"Well I'm just glad we're both safe and that guy is off the street."

He put his arm around her and she kicked off her sandals and curled up next to him. Rogers turned on the TV and the news happened to be on. One of the last stories featured a grainy cell phone video of the two of them fending off their would-be attacker.

"Ugh," said Taryn.

Steve turned off the TV. "Well that will be everywhere on the internet by now…"

"Well at least tomorrow's our last day in the city…." She said trying to lighten the mood.

Rogers kissed the top of her head. "Did you enjoy the weekend at least?"

Taryn smiled up at him. "I loved the weekend. It was awesome and you did a wonderful job of planning everything."

"Well, good. Mission accomplished."

Since there was nothing on, they decided to retire for the evening.


	19. Chapter 19 - Portal to the Past

**_Chapter 19_**

 ** _Portal to the Past_**

They packed their things and Rogers drove the SUV back to the compound. Taryn plugged in her MP3 player into the radio and sang along to most of the songs.

"You have quite the eclectic music taste…" Rogers observed. The player contained anything from 1940's to 1980's, classic rock, new pop, even some metal.

Taryn grinned. "Yes, I do. I've always liked different genres."

Steve found himself tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to a few of the songs. Some of this modern stuff wasn't bad. Some of it was just… out there. Some of it he wouldn't even consider music… He thought perhaps it was just his age. Even though he was biologically 28 years old, he'd been born over 90 years ago. Life was definitely different back then. Some days he longed for those simpler times. He glanced over at Taryn who was singing and looking out the window. He could see her fitting in well during that era. But he was torn because this time was his home now, and he wouldn't have met her otherwise.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh just thinking about music…"

Steve pulled into the garage of the SHIELD facility and he unloaded their bags from the back. They got a few steps when Natasha met them and led them to a conference room.

No rest for the weary, Taryn thought, setting her bag in the back of the room. A meeting was already in progress regarding new Intel they received on the information that McKenna and Romanoff were able to download. There had been some suspicious activity down in Central Park. Photos were displayed of people milling about measuring areas, jotting notes and taking pictures.

"We think that HYDRA is trying to build their project here. They haven't started anything yet but we don't think it's far off." Natasha clicked through several more photos.

Taryn squinted at one of the pictures. "Is that Leo Alphonse?" Alphonse was a known HYDRA agent and one that his research showed was extremely interested in time travel. "I ran across him several years ago before I retired. Brilliant, but not quite all there, if you know what I mean."

Tasha zoomed in on the photo and the computer ID'd him as Alphonse. She turned to McKenna. "Knowing his history, do you have any insight on what he may be doing in the Park?"

Taryn shook her head. "I know he was big into believing in interdimensional travel and time travel. A lot of his research hinges on those themes. If he is behind Project Eradicate, then the project has something to do with taking out a target either in the past, or another dimension. I'm more inclined to believe it's the past."

Stark raised a brow. "You think this nut job is building something to kill someone in the past?"

"Sounds like something he'd be looking into at least."

Sam rubbed his chin. "Is that even possible?"

Stark pointed to Rogers. "Stranger things have happened."

Steve glared at Tony, then turned back to Taryn. "Did you get any kind of idea who the target was from any of the files?"

McKenna shook her head. "No. Nothing listing a target or a time frame or era…"

"Maybe I should scout out the area," said Sam. "Do some aerial reconnaissance."

Tasha nodded. "Good idea. Suit up, and give is some photos."

"In the meantime, I'm going to unpack," stated Taryn. "I'll be back."

Two days later, as she was having a cup of tea when she was called back to the conference room. Tasha had photos on display that Sam had sent back. In the Park, HYRDA had the pylons set up and there were fields of electricity surrounding them. Rogers made the call and had everyone suit up to head out to the city. They all met in the hangar. Thor was back from Asgard for a brief time, so he would follow them to Central Park to help take down the pylons.

Natasha was providing play by play as to what was going on in the city as she flew. A portal had opened in Central Park and police were evacuating as much of the park as possible. Reports had heard from SHEILD agents in the area that Professor Leo Alphonse was holed up in a nearby hotel creating the portal. Taryn and Natasha were to go into the hotel and retrieve the professor without casualties, so Taryn stocked up on ICERs while Natasha preferred her old-fashioned pistols. "I won't kill anyone, just wound them a little," she said to her as they exited the armory.

Thor, Captain and Sam and Wanda were to head into the park and take out any HYRDA agents that may be surrounding the devices generating the portal from the outside. Tony kept an eye on the skies in case of HYDRA having any air support.

Steve pulled Taryn aside as the others exited the jet. "Be careful."

"I will. You too." She kissed him briefly and they dashed down the ramp and headed in different directions.

Rogers and Wilson circled around the right, ushering any people still in the area towards the police barricades to safety. Wanda followed Thor around to the left, providing cover for Taryn and Natasha as they made their way into the hotel. Taryn drew her ICERs and took out two guards standing at the front door. "Nighty night. You'll have a hell of a headache when you wake up in jail," she said as the two of them slipped into hotel. Natasha took point while Taryn covered the rear. Slipping in the front, they managed to get down the hall to the elevators before encountering anything.

Suddenly four men came out from opposite doors and the two sprang into action. Tasha dove to the ground in front of one and came up with a jaw shattering punch from below. She lashed out at the man behind him, grabbing him about the neck and flipping him over on his back. One swift punch to the head and he was out.

Taryn grabbed the third man by the arm as he lunged at her, and as she flung him face first into the wall, she fired her sleep gun at the fourth. He went down hard and she twisted the third guy's arm behind his back. "Tell me where the professor is."

"Fuck you, bitch."

"Wrong answer," and she pistol whipped him and he slid down the wall and landed in a heap.

They dashed into the stairwell and Taryn crept up the stairs as Natasha checked her wrist computer. "Sixth floor. Room 615."

Taryn nodded and they began their ascent. They met little resistance and found that, according to Tasha's information, there were a number of men concentrated down the hall. Right about where room 615 was.

Rogers piped up in the comlink. "Status."

"The professor is on the 6th floor. Looks like he's surrounded by about 8 guards," reported Tasha.

"Copy that. Tony, can you get a bead on him."

"Got it. One distraction coming up."

The two women waited a few moments, then heard gunshots. They nodded to each other and flung the door open, diving out into a roll in the hall. Taryn fired two shots, taking down the two that were startled by their appearance. Two more men came running out a room, and fired shots down the hall at them, and Tasha aimed for the knee caps, while Taryn grabbed their guns from them with her powers. She flung them down the hall behind her. As Tasha approached them she knocked them out using the butt of her pistol.

The women stood on either side of the door to room 615. Tasha took a deep breath and kicked the door in. Four guards lay on the floor and Stark stood behind the professor, who was shaking very badly.

"Don't come any closer or I'll turn this on."

Taryn approached him. "It's already on, Alphonse. You need to turn it off."

"I can't do that. I'm going back and I'm going to make sure that they win."

"What are you talking about?" asked Natasha getting right in his face.

"HYDRA. They're going to win the war. Red Skull would never have been defeated if it wasn't for Captain America…"

"Steve, are you getting this? It's a supposed portal to the past."

The professor smiled and pointed to Taryn. "That is correct my dear. Back to 1941 to eliminate Steve Rogers before he could become what he is today…"

Tasha pointed her gun at his head. "Shut it down now."

"It is too late. All it takes is a bit of lightening…"

"Damn it! Steve, get Thor out of there before he fires off any lightning. Tony, get the professor out of here and into a SHIELD van. We're heading down," stated Natasha and the two ran down the steps and out into the park.

The portal looked like it had grown since they first saw it. Steve, Wanda, Thor and Sam had surrounded it and kept batting HYDRA agents away like bugs. The com was down, and Taryn figured it was because they were too close to the technology. Natasha ran to Steve and Wanda and yelled to them to take cover. Taryn ran over to Sam and told him to move away and she tried getting Thor's attention, but too late.

A HYDRA van was barreling towards them and Thor called down lightning and the after affect blew Taryn back to the edge of the portal. The lightning sparked around the perimeter of the portal. The van's engine blew and the van tumbled end over and disappeared into the gateway.

"Get back!" Taryn shouted to Thor and he moved away in time to see the van disappear. Taryn stood and tried to move from the spot but could feel a pull behind her from the portal. She reached out and mentally grabbed hold of a tree to keep her from slipping back. But the pull on her was too strong. Her feet dug into the grass and caused divots. "Ah shit!" she yelled and felt the incredibly strong pull.

Steve could see from the other side of the portal the van careening in and disappearing. He ran closer but could feel the pull. "Wanda, can you get ahold of her?"

"I'm trying, but the portal is too strong!"

"Damn it! Try to shut it down! Go for the stabilizers!" Steve threw his shield at one and it started to spark. The portal swirled and sparked and surged suddenly and Taryn lost her grip and tumbled into the swirling vortex and disappeared. "NO!"

Steve tried to grab her arm but it was too late. Suddenly he felt himself lose his grip on reality and everything went dark.

Tasha ran to the van that held the professor and grabbed him by the throat. "Were the hell are they? Where did you send them?"

He shrugged, "No telling really. It was set to 1941, but because of your god being a little over zealous over there the settings got a bit fried." He pointed to his laptop and the numbers were all over the place. Nothing made sense. And then suddenly the portal disappeared altogether. "Oh, dear," he stated plainly. "That isn't good."

She pushed him back into a seat. "You figure out where they are and how to get them back, and if you don't I will personally send you into the next life."

The others ran to Natasha who was catching her breath outside the van. "What the hell do we do now?" Sam asked.

"The only thing we can do," wait until the professor had a solution.


	20. Chapter 20- Stark Industries

_**Chapter 20**_

 _ **Stark Industries**_

Taryn tumbled in space and felt very sick to her stomach. Her ears popped and her mouth tasted like blood. Suddenly she fell out of nothing and landed in a heap in the grass. It took her a moment to acclimate herself and she opened her eyes. The sky was cloudy… it looked like rain… There weren't many people in this part of the park… that could be a good thing…

All of a sudden she heard a 'whoosh' behind her and something hit her full force in the back, knocking the wind out of her.

She heard a groan and something moved off of her. "Steve?"

"Taryn! Oh thank God. Are you OK?"

She held her head in her hands. "I don't know really… I feel extremely disoriented. Where are the others? Where is the portal?"

Steve sat up on the ground. "I don't know. I think we ended up IN the portal."

"Oh god… Alphonse had it set to 1941. He was going to make sure HYDRA won…" Taryn started to feel people approaching. "Come on, we need to find a place to hide. If we are in the early 40's I don't even exist yet… At least I think we're still in the city."

The two made their way through the trees to an unoccupied pavilion and they set up there until it was around midnight. "How are you feeling?" Steve asked her.

"Better but hungry… and we'd better find some alternative clothing here soon too, or they'll lock us up."

He looked down forgetting he was in his Captain gear. "You're right. There should be some shops around here somewhere…"

Sneaking through the trees and underbrush, they spied a clothing store across the street, which they made their way to. One good thing is if it _were_ the 1940s there shouldn't be surveillance cameras. They found the back door and Taryn picked the lock and they snuck in, and locked the door behind them. Thank goodness no alarm, either…

They quickly scoured the racks for clothing that would fit. It was definitely 40s styled, Taryn recognized. She found a dark green suit and a matching hat, some black pumps and a white blouse. Steve managed to find trousers, shoes and a button down shirt. He continued to look for a jacket while Taryn searched for more clues as to where they were. She found the store office and on the desk lay a newspaper. It looked brand new and the date at the top read August 16, 1946. God that meant that Captain America was supposed to be dead, and the war had been over for more than a year…

"Steve?"

He found her in the office and she handed him the paper. "At least you won't run into yourself here… But how the hell to we get out of here?"

Steve put on a coat and fedora and looked for cash in the office. "I hate to do this, but we'll need cab fare and food money."

Taryn found a cash box in the bottom drawer of the desk. She picked it and found several hundred dollars. He nodded for her to take it, and they left the place, locking the door behind them. Within the store, they had found several suitcases, so they filled one with their uniforms and some extra clothing and took it with them. They walked down the street a bit, hailed a cab and found a hotel.

Taryn removed the outfit and packed it away in the suitcase, and slipped on a satin nightgown. She crawled in under the sheets. "Maybe we'll have an idea in the morning…"

"We'll need to find Stark. He can help us."

"Stark? Howard Stark? Tony's father? He's in New York?"

"I think so. I'll make some phone calls in the morning. For now, let's try and get some sleep."

She nodded and curled up next to him, laying her head on his chest. Exhausted, she fell asleep quickly. Rogers on the other hand, lay still, staring at the ceiling. 1946. He'd been incased in ice for a year in this time. And Peggy…. She was still alive. Was she still in New York too? He hadn't thought about her in some time, but being here… in this time… he couldn't help not to.

Once he fell asleep, it was a disturbed sleep. Dreams of Nazis and HYDRA coming after him. Dreams of Peggy on the other end of the line when he crashed the plane into the ice… He woke even more tired than he had been. Slipping out of bed he went to the window and stared out at the city. He never thought he'd see this time again. Seeing the cars drive by he thought he was watching an old movie. This was not going to be easy, but first they had to find Stark. He looked over at Taryn sleeping soundly. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her…

Taryn woke to the sound of the shower running and for a moment forgot where they were. Then it hit her, all over again… 1946. She was still trying to wrap her head around it when Steve came out of the bathroom.

"You okay?" he asked, towel-drying his hair.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. Just trying to make sense of all this. You think we can find Stark?"

He nodded. "I'm going to try calling his company this morning. See if I can get through to him. I can't tell anyone who I really am, so this could be difficult."

She rose to head off to the bath room herself. "We'll do what we can. I miss having the internet…" She closed the door behind her and started the shower.

Rogers dressed while she was in there and started flipping through the phone book in the dresser drawer. He found Stark Industries and called the number.

"Good morning. I'd like to speak with Howard Stark please."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark is unavailable. Would you like to leave a message?"

Hmm…. Can't leave my name… "This is Grant. I'd like to talk to him about the Arctic Circle. He'll know what I'm speaking of." He left the hotel number and prayed that Howard would pick up on that.

He hung up, and Taryn exited the bathroom wearing a navy blue and white polka dot dress from the store down the street. He smiled softly. "The clothes suit you."

She turned around for him and thanked him. "Did you have any luck with Stark?"

He shook his head. "I left a message with his secretary. I don't even know if he'll get it. Maybe we should head over there."

"Do you think it's wise? I'm sure your face is still pretty recognizable…"

He was about to reply when the phone rang?

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end was hesitant. "Is this… Grant?"

"Yes, it is. Howard?"

"Yes… Your message intrigued me. Can we meet?"

"Of course. Set the place and time."

"Noon at the Charles French. I'll be in my private dining room."

Steve hung up the phone and smiled at Taryn. "We're in. He'll meet us at a restaurant for lunch."

The two took a cab to the restaurant and Steve approached the maître de. "Yes, sir, may I help you?"

"Good afternoon, we have a meeting with Mr. Stark."

"Ah yes, right this way, please." They followed him through the restaurant, Steve keeping his head down and hat on while Taryn trailed. The maître de opened the door for them and led them in. Steve saw Stark sitting at his table and Stark stood as the two approached.

"Good afternoon." Stark glared at him. "No… it can't be…"

Steve led him over to the table and removed the hat and prop glasses. "It's me, Steve… just keep it quiet!"

"Holy shit!" Stark exclaimed and grabbed him in a hug. "You were dead…what the hell happened? We tried to find you…." He looked behind him to see Taryn standing there. "Who's the dish?"

Rogers gestured for her to come forward. "Stark, I'd like you to meet Taryn McKenna."

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark. I've read a lot about you."

He shook her hand and looked her over. "Nice to meet you, Ms. McKenna." He turned to Rogers. "You and her, ah…"

"Yes," Steve replied simply.

"Hoo boy. You've got great taste in women, Cap." He gestured for them to sit. "So what the hell are you doing back in New York?"

Steve pulled the chair out for Taryn and sat next to her. "When I brought the plane down in the Arctic, I was frozen. SHIELD pulled me out nearly seventy years later."

"Later? You mean… The you that you are right now is from the _future_?"

Steve nodded and explained the entire situation for him. How he came to be found, the Avengers, all that had happened before getting tossed into this portal.

Stark sat shaking his head. "Incredible… I'd always dreamed time travel was possible… And we're just starting SHIELD. To hear it's a force to be reckoned with is inspiring. And Peggy, we'll have to see her and … oh…"

Steve lowered his head. "Yeah, about Peggy…" He began to get uncomfortable.

Taryn sensed Steve's tension before he said it. She knew about Peggy from the files, but Steve never really talked about it. Taryn also knew that they had feelings for each other before Steve disappeared. If she was in New York, and working with Stark, things would get even more interesting if they were enlisting _this_ SHIELD for help. She decided to go for a walk and let the two of them talk. "I'll be at the bar. Come get me when you're ready. Howard, nice to meet you."

She walked out of the room in her hip hugging dress and seamed stockings and Steve ran a hand through his hair as the door closed behind her.

Stark raised a brow. "You've got it bad. Is it serious?"

Rogers looked him in the eye. "Yeah, it is. I'm in love with her."

"Wow. Well, I can't guarantee Peggy won't slap the hell out of you, but congratulations, I guess?"

"What was I supposed to do? I meet Taryn 70 years from now… long after the last time I spoke to Peggy over the radio. In my time Peggy is an old woman…"

Howard shook his head. "You're making my head spin. But if we're gonna work on getting you back to where you belong, I don't think you can avoid seeing her."

"I know, I know… I just hope she understands."

"Rogers, she's a woman. She won't. At least not at first…"

Taryn had left the room and walked over to the bar. "Can I get you anything, miss?"

Hmm… drinks from the 1940s…. think… think… "A Manhattan, please?'

He nodded and made her the drink and set it on the bar before her. She looked at it and talked herself into not swigging it down all at once like she wanted to. Within the next few days she knew they were going to meet Peggy. She was not sure how she felt about that. She admired the strong woman she read about in the files, but she knew that she and Steve had something a year ago in this time. She would most likely still be mourning his loss, and with Taryn in tow, it was going to get uncomfortable…

She saw Rogers and Stark leave the back dining room and approach her as she sipped the drink. Stark placed some money on the bar and she finished her drink and left with the two of them. His limo was out front and he offered them a ride to the hotel, and advised them they would be staying with him at his penthouse from there on out. Stark waited for them as they gathered their things and checked out.

They rode in the elevator in silence and Steve opened the room door for her. She tossed her hat on the bed and gathered her things up and placed them in the suitcase. Taryn had gone into the bathroom to retrieve the pair of stockings she had washed last night and found Steve sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her.

She raised a brow, knowing he wanted to talk about something related to Peggy. "Look Steve. Whatever happens from here on out, happens. I love you, you know that. But I also know that you and Peggy had feelings for each other. You know that I cannot see the future that far ahead, but whatever you decide, I will still love you."

Steve looked at his hands. "I know you do. And you know that I love you. I have no idea how she will react when she sees me… us together… Things will never be the same no matter what."

"And I understand. Now come on, Stark is waiting on us."

They rode in relative silence to the penthouse and as they arrived, Steve mentioned the shop that had stolen the items from.

"Not to worry. I'll reimburse them anonymously. Jarvis, can you show them to their rooms?"

"Certainly sir. This way please. And please do not hesitate to let me know if you require anything."

Steve found Howard in his office making calls and bringing a think tank together to get this ball rolling on the whole time travel project. He sat down in a chair opposite Stark and waited until he was done.

"There, just assembled a group that will come in tomorrow. One will be Peggy, forewarned. I did not tell her that you're here."

"Thank you Howard. It will be hard enough for her tomorrow…"

"I don't envy you, Cap. But this Taryn seems to have a good head on her shoulders."

Rogers smiled, "She does. She's smart and a tough cookie. And I trust her with my life."

Taryn stood at the window in her room of the penthouse looking out at the city. This was all so surreal. She was sure the rest of the Avengers were looking for a way on their end, and at least the technology existed there. But here in the 1940s, she wasn't sure what they would be able to come up with, if anything. Things could be worse, she supposed. At least she was here with someone she knew… but he was much more familiar with this time period than she, and he could become the hero he once was. She on the other hand may be relegated to a desk job or paper pusher…

They ate dinner at the penthouse that night. Jarvis cooked up some steaks and potatoes and Howard shared his plans for tomorrow. "I've got some of the best minds at Stark Industries coming in tomorrow, and Peggy will be here too to support the SHIELD end of things. We'll see what we can dig up on HYDRA also. Perhaps they already have something like this in place." He looked to Taryn. "We'll figure this out and get you home."

Me, or the both of us? she thought. If I can at all help it, I won't leave him here… Stark and Rogers discussed the plan and Taryn felt herself zoning out. This time travel stuff had really messed with her head. She excused herself and made her way to her room.

"Are you alright, Ms. McKenna?"

"I'm fine. Just tired, Jarvis."

He nodded. "Rest well then."

She smiled and headed to her room. She dressed for bed and crawled under the sheets and lie there looking up at the ceiling. About an hour later, she was still awake when she felt Rogers approach. "Come in," she called before he could knock.

"Did I wake you?"

She sat up. "No. I'm tired, but can't sleep."

He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "I know the feeling. Just anxious about all this and worried about getting home…"

"Are you? You're much more familiar with this time than I am… You could easily stay if you wanted to…"

He sighed. "I could… but that place is home now. With SHIELD and the Avengers, and you. Let's just take one day at a time and work to get back there."

She smiled softly. "Deal."

He leaned in and kissed her. "Get some sleep. We'll have a busy day tomorrow."


	21. Chapter 21 - Reunions

_**Chapter 21**_

 _ **Reunions**_

Taryn woke a little more refreshed and found that Howard had ordered a number of different outfits for her and Steve for the time they would be there. He was thoughtful and had good taste and apparently liked to see a woman's curves. Not that she minded at all. She put on a light pink satin blouse and a chocolate brown skirt, seamed stocking and brown pumps with little pink bows at the toe. She attempted to put her hair up and back like she had seen in all those old movies. Taryn admired herself in the mirror. "Not half bad," she thought, and went down to have some breakfast.

Howard was sitting at the table reading the newspaper as Jarvis poured him some coffee. He set the paper down and whistled. "You've got a nice set of gams, Ms. McKenna. You a hoofer?"

She blushed slightly. "A dancer? Yes, I was once, before SHIELD. Thank you for the clothing Mr. Stark."

"Howard, please. Coffee? Sugar?"

"Yes thanks. I can get the sugar." And she reached out with her mind to bring the sugar bowl to herself. Jarvis almost dropped the coffee pot.

She laughed. "Sorry about that. One of my 'gifts'. Telekinesis."

Howard set his face on his hand. "Fascinating…. What else can you do?"

She raised a brow. "Well, I also know what you're thinking, Howard. And I'm flattered, but I am rather attached to someone."

Stark straightened his tie and she could see him blush. Rogers appeared in the dining room, and Stark hid behind his newspaper.

Taryn giggled into her cup and said nothing further. "Did I miss something?" asked Steve sitting.

Howard cleared his throat and changed the subject. "We're scheduled for a meeting at two today, so we'll head down to the office then. If you'll ah, excuse me… I have a few phone calls to make."

"What was that all about?"

"I think I startled Howard with my abilities. No sense in keeping him in the dark though…"

He nodded with a chuckle. He could only imagine.

They ate quietly and Steve sat reading the paper. Taryn sat watching the traffic far below and marveled at the differences between her time and this. Before long it was time to head to Stark's office. Taryn put her jacket on and followed Rogers out of the penthouse. Howard was behind her and she turned to look at him over her shoulder and laughed and shook her head. He was as incorrigible as his son Tony.

The scientists and brightest minds from Stark Industries who had been recruited for SHIELD, began to assemble in one of the large conference rooms in the building. Stark, Rogers and McKenna waited in Stark's office for the arrival of Peggy Carter. They all knew the reunion would be awkward if nothing else, so Howard thought it best to keep that to a small audience.

Taryn sat in a large comfortable chair near a bookshelf when Carter entered the room. "Howard, what is the urgency?" Rogers took a deep breath and stood up from the chair facing Stark's desk. He turned to her and it took a moment for her to register.

Peggy, not one for melodramatics or fainting spells took a few steps back, then ran to him and kissed him.

Taryn twitched in her chair and Stark glanced at her to make sure she wasn't going to pick something up and throw it.

Peggy then took another step back and slapped Steve hard across the face. "What the hell is going on?! My god Steve?! How?! Why didn't you contact me?"

Taryn approached Stark's desk and stood quietly.

"Who is that woman?"

"Can we please sit down and discuss this like civilized people?" asked Stark.

Peggy sank into the couch in shock and Steve sat down next to her. "In your time, I'm still in the ice. SHIELD finds me 70 years from now. Howard has called people together to try to get me and Taryn back to where we belong."

Howard decided to leave the room, so he casually slipped out the door. Taryn made her way over to the two of them. "I'm Taryn McKenna. I'll wait outside with Howard." She turned to leave but Steve grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"No, please, stay."

Peggy watched the exchange. "Is she your wife?!"

Taryn waived a hand, "No! No, we're…"

Steve looked up at Taryn and smiled. "No, but we are together. And I needed you to know that," he said to Peggy, and to Taryn. And he sat and explained the entire thing from the time he woke up in the false hospital room, to the Avengers, to McKenna joining the team, to today. Peggy sat and took it all in. An average person wouldn't be able to wrap their head around things, but Peggy, in all the unusual things she had seen, seemed to comprehend things fairly well.

"And so here we are, just trying to get home, together. I'm sorry for the shock, Peggy. I never expected to be here in this time again…"

She recovered for a moment and took a deep breath. "Well, that does explain a lot." She smiled softly, "But it is good to see you again, Steve. It is nice to know you're alive." She touched his face softly and then extended a hand to Taryn. "And it is a pleasure to meet you, Taryn. I apologize for the reaction."

Taryn shook her hand. "No apologies necessary. You handled that very well."

Howard stuck his head into the room. "Anything broken?"

Steve chuckled. "No."

"Good, let's head down to the conference room."

The four of them arrived, and Stark stood before all assembled stating what needed to be done. He was blunt and to the point, and stated he would fire anyone that leaked information. Taryn produced her cell phone which contained a recording of the portal that had been sent to her. Howard found a way to hook it up to a video screen and save the data for review. She also provided the files that she had retrieved from Cathy Holling's work computer. Howard would need to find a way to open those... Windows didn't exist in 1946.

"We know it was HYDRA, so they may even have similar technology in this time," said Taryn after her video played. "He was attempting to send HYDRA from our time back to 1941 to eliminate Captain America before he became the super soldier, so in theory they could have had someone waiting on the other end. However, due to a lightning strike, the portal went haywire, and sent us to 1946. I don't think that Alphonse knew how to work it properly, so he may not have created it in the first place."

Stark stepped forward again. "I want these images and files analyzed and Taryn and Steve will provide you everything they remember about this portal." He turned to the two of them. "We also need to consider we may need to go knock on HYRDA's door for some information as well."

The group set to work, and Taryn couldn't help but notice how Peggy and Steve interacted. She tried not to be jealous, but it wasn't working very well. She was getting a headache again and excused herself to the ladies room.

Moments later, as she stood looking at her reflection in the mirror, Peggy entered the room. She smiled at Taryn and approached her.

"I am sorry for my reaction earlier. I just never expected to see Steve alive again. I did have feelings for him, and yes, I was still in mourning in a way…"

"I understand. And I don't want to rub our relationship in your face either. If you'd be more comfortable, I can just stay at the penthouse and work while you all work here…"

Peggy dismissed that thought with her hand. "Nonsense. Everything will be fine and we'll get you both back home."

The group of men and women worked late into the night reviewing the images and data from Steve and Taryn. Steve had fallen asleep at a table on the far side of the room and Peggy had gone home about an hour ago. Steve felt a tap on his shoulder and stirred.

"Hey, sleepy head. Why don't we head back to the penthouse?"

Steve blearily nodded and followed her out of the room. "Howard is up sleeping in his office in case someone has a breakthrough. He told us to use the limo."

The next morning Taryn woke to the smells of breakfast. Jarvis must be making a feast downstairs. She showered and dressed. Today she picked a red and white dress with red pumps. She fiddled with her hair, trying another 40's style, deemed it 'not bad' and headed downstairs.

"Morning, Taryn," said Stark, looking up from his paper.

"Good morning, Howard, Jarvis." Jarvis smiled, placing a plate of pancakes and bacon before her.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please."

"Before you ask," stated Howard, "Rogers has already headed out this morning."

"Oh." Odd, she thought.

Steve took a cab down to where Howard said Peggy was living. He waited for her by the front desk.

She came down the stairs and looked at him quizzically. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, I just thought we could grab some coffee somewhere and talk."

"Well…. Alright. Let me get my purse and hat."

Moments later they climbed into a cab and headed to a diner.

"Where is Agent McKenna?" she inquired.

"She's back at Howard's…"

"She doesn't know you're here, does she?" It was more of a statement than a question. They reached a diner and sat at a booth far in the back.

"Why didn't you tell her you were coming to see me?"

He sipped his coffee. "Because I didn't want things to be weird… strained…"

She raised a brow. "And you don't think they'll be strained when you see her again today? Men…"

"Look. I just wanted to talk. You and me…"

"I understand that, Steve. But, why? You can't want to be with me right now. You and she are planning to go back to where you came from."

"If Stark can make that possible."

"And you would just abandoned her here if it wasn't? I won't believe that you would do such a thing. Steve, you were gone for a year… you're still gone in this time line. I've pulled up my bootstraps…"

Steve sighed. "I know. I just thought since we left so much unsaid and I don't know if I explained things well yesterday…"

Her face softened. "We did leave a lot unsaid before you disappeared. But seeing you with Taryn spoke volumes. You've moved on in your life with good reason and I am happy for you. I've moved on in my life, too. I can see that she loves you. And I know that you feel the same towards her. We can only move forward. It isn't good to live in the past."

He nodded. "I know. I guess I just needed to hear it. I did want something for us then, Peggy. But you're right. I had to move on. The past wasn't going to return, or so I thought. I do love Taryn…" His blue eyes smiled at the mention of her name.

"See," she smiled. "There it is. The twinkle in your eye when you speak of her."

He felt his face flush. "Yeah… I guess I just needed to get it off my chest. Thank you Peggy."

She smiled, finishing her coffee. "You're welcome."

Steve paid the check and asked if she wanted to be dropped somewhere and she stated she'd head back to Stark's with him.

Taryn busied herself reading through the latest reports from Stark's team and once complete, she sat to read the paper. Taking her coffee into a sitting room, she sat in a large overstuffed chair to read. She was fascinated by the paper. It was like being in a library archive. Except today, it was actually news.

She heard voices and looked up to see Steve and Peggy enter the penthouse together. He smiled at her, hugged her and kissed her cheek, then walked off into another room. Peggy walked in the opposite direction. Neither had noticed her there.

Taryn sat staring at the paper, the words blurring. She swore to herself that she would not overreact. She heard footsteps and continued to keep the paper in front of her.

"Hey, McKenna."

"Howard."

"I thought you'd like to know Rogers is back."

"Yeah, thanks."

He nodded and left the room. After seeing the display in the hall, she had no desire to go find him right now.

Taryn submersed herself into the paper and a little while later, Steve came looking for her.

"Hey, there you are."

"Yep, here I am," she replied.

"Ah… did you have breakfast?"

"Yep."

He stood shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Is everything… okay?"

"Yep." All the while she sat behind the paper.

"Um… okay… well I'm going down to the office with Howard and Peggy. Will you be joining us?"

She put the paper down and folded it harshly. "Oh, why not? Won't it be fun to all ride in the limo together? Let me get my hat."

Howard raised a brow and Steve shrugged.

The limo ride was thankfully short as no one spoke. Taryn was first out with reports and headed straight for R & D. Stark followed, confused and Peggy stopped Steve. "You didn't talk with her this morning did you?"

"Er… no…"

"Oh for goodness sake. She knows that you and I spoke. She's obviously thinking the worst…"

"How could you know that?"

"Because I'm a woman," she retorted and entered the building.

The day flew by as Taryn and Steve worked with the team. They tested prototype pylons and they looked like what Taryn remembered, but would they work the same?

Peggy headed home around six that night. Howard intended on staying at the office again. Taryn was silent the entire ride and in the elevator. She said good night to Jarvis and retired to her room leaving Steve alone and confused.

Taryn removed her hat and stood looking at herself in the mirror. She would be sad to leave Steve here and go home without him. But Peggy would take care of him. She couldn't stay unless there was no way home. She hoped she didn't have to. She was desperately trying not to act like a love-sick teenager. She was old enough to know better, and Steve was old enough to know what and who he wanted.

Taryn resigned herself to do her job, get back home and what ever happened, happened.

Her reverie was interrupted by a knock at the door. She took a deep breath and waived the door open, knowing it was Rogers. He stood in the doorway.

"Hey."

"Hey," she replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"Do you need a doctor?" Concern crossed his chiseled features.

"No, just the truth." She looked up at him, her emerald eyes a deep green. He noticed that color when she was angry or upset.

Steve walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He wasn't quite sure how to approach this.

"Are you staying here with Peggy, in this time?" she asked calmly.

Rogers sat on the side of the bed. "I'm sorry…"

Here it comes, she thought.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was going to talk with Peggy. She and I had left so much unsaid, and I felt that I needed to get some things off my chest.

"But we agreed that the past should remain in the past. We've both moved on and as much as I loved her then, I love you even more now. She's my past… and you're my future," he said quietly.

She turned to him. "If you're really sure…"

He extended his hand to her. "I am. I'm in love with you – no one else. I guess it just took a jolt from the past to cement that into my head."

She chuckled and accepted his hand. "Next time, just talk to me, okay?'

"Okay. I'm sorry about all this."

"Well, I apologize for the way I acted. Let's just concentrate on getting home."

He entwined his fingers with hers and leaned in. "Deal," he whispered, kissing her softly. They parted and said good night.


	22. Chapter 22 - Criminal Encounters

**_Chapter 22_**

 ** _Criminal Encounters_**

The next morning found Stark just coming home from the office. No new news, however, so there wasn't much sense to hover around scientists all day. In light of yesterday, Steve asked Taryn if she wanted to spend the day with him around 1946 New York.

"Aren't you afraid of getting recognized?"

"It's been a year… I'll wear a hat and glasses. It will be fine. I thought maybe I'd take you shopping then later we can hit a swanky place for a late dinner and dancing."

Her eyes lit up at the dancing offer. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not? There isn't anything we can do with R & D today as they have all that we have right now. And it's only been a few days…"

"I hate to be spending Howard's money though. We didn't come here with any…"

"Howard gave us a very generous allowance. Let's go get some new clothes for tonight and paint the town red."

She laughed. "You're slipping into the slang all over again, Captain."

He smiled. "I guess I am. What do you say? Get away from reality for a little while?"

"Alright, you're on."

Natasha Romanoff paced in front of the cell that held Leo Alphonse. "Do you have anything yet?"

"Well, if you'd stop yelling at me, Agent Romanoff, I could think better…"

"So help me, if this field wasn't up, I'd throttle you!"

Tony stepped in. "Let's all just take a deep breath. Alphonse, you need to take the files we downloaded and see if you can piece together something we can work with."

"I know, I know, Iron Head. I'm working as fast as I can."

Tony glared at him. "My teammates are God knows where, and you need to find them!"

As Taryn was dressing for the shopping outing, she suddenly had an idea. Running through the halls barefoot, she ran into Howard before he set off for the office again.

"Whoa! Slow down! Everything alright?"

"Yes, I just had an idea. What lawyer do you use?"

"Cadwalader…"

"They're still in business today! I mean my time. What if I wrote a letter to the team to let them know that we're alive here in this time?"  
Steve, hearing the conversation, approached them. "Do you think that will work?"

"It's a long shot, but the day we showed up here was the same day we were sent back. August 16th. Howard, what is today's date?"

"August 20th."

"Do you think your lawyers would hold a letter to deliver it to our time?"

"Stranger things have happened, I suppose…"

"It's worth a try. Howard can you get me some paper?"

They dashed into Stark's office and she sat to write a letter.

"Tony, et al

Please know that Steve and I are safe. We're in NYC and it is 1946. We're staying at Howard Stark's penthouse in the city. He has a group of brilliant minds working on solving the issue from this end. I hope this works and I'm sure you're doing what you can on your side of the time line. I'll send another letter soon. Taryn and Steve."

Taryn addressed the envelope to Tony Stark, Stark Tower, 200 Park Place, New York, NY. She sealed it and handed it to Howard.

"Tony Stark?" he asked.

"Ah… he's your son. And he's brilliant like you."

Howard had learned not to question a lot of things. "Okay, I'll get it to the lawyers right now before I head to the office."

Taryn kissed his cheek and hugged him. "Thank you!"

Howard smiled. "You're a lucky man, Rogers. I'll see you two kids later."

"Here's to hoping that will give them some peace of mind."

Tony paced the living room in the tower while the others sat around the bar. "I do not understand why this little scientist cannot fix this," Thor asked, drinking a pint.

Tony was about to respond when FRIDAY piped in. "Boss you have a registered letter that was just delivered."

Great, who wants to sue me now, he thought.

The letter was carried up by automation and a little panel opened up in the bar. He stared at it for a moment. Tasha glanced at it and it looked old. It was yellowed, but was fine stationery.

Tony opened the letter carefully and was shocked to see Howard Stark on the letterhead. He read it out loud and was amazed at Taryn's ingenuity.

"Well, now we know where they landed and that they're safe," said Wanda. "Maybe that information will help Leo."

Tony stared at the letterhead for a while. Taryn and Steve, spending time with his father around the same time he started SHIELD. Amazing… he almost wished he could be there too. He hoped they could bring them back soon. He wanted to hear their stories.

Taryn and Steve took a cab around the city. They arrived at Bloomingdale's and Taryn was amazed at the attentiveness of the associates. Modern clerks could learn a thing or two.

She was set up with a personal buyer and they sent Steve off to the men's department where he was waited on hand and foot as well. Taryn spent the better part of two hours trying on gowns of all types, lengths and colors. She was getting tired… one last dress hung on the rack. It was a dark emerald green one shoulder silk charmeuse floor length gown.

She stepped out of the dressing room and her buyer gasped. "Oh, my dear, that is the perfect color for your eyes."

Taryn agreed. "I'll take it."

Steve caught up with her after she got out of the dressing room, kissing her cheek.

The buyer looked impressed. "My you're a handsome one. Your wife is going to look stunning tonight, by the way."

"AhhhhI'm sure she is. My suit needed a bit of alterations so they'll have it ready this afternoon." The store would hold the purchases until Steve's suit was ready.

The two left Bloomingdale's and hopped into a cab and made their way over to Bergdorf Goodman's. "This is so exciting to be here in these stores during this time. Marilyn Monroe mentions this store in _How to Marry a_ _Millionaire_."

"Hmm... I haven't see that one. We'll have to watch that when we get back," he winked.

They browsed the jewelry counter and found a pair of costume earrings and showed them to Steve. "What do you think about these?"

"They're nice. But how about the real things?" Steve held an open box in front of her, containing emerald and diamond drop earrings.

"Oh my god Steve, they're gorgeous! But they're too expensive… and how do you know those would go with my dress…"

He whispered in her ear. "Nothing is too good for my girl. And I did catch a glimpse of the color of your dress. I didn't see it, just the color…"

"Howard is gonna kill you for using all his money," she laughed.

"He's already given me money. What, or who I spend it on is my concern." He kissed her cheek softly.

Taryn realized the girl behind the counter was staring admiringly at them.

"I'm sorry for staring," said the girl. "That is just so romantic…"

Steve flushed a bit and Taryn chuckled. "Yes, he is. I'll keep him."

They made their purchases and moved on to a nice restaurant down the street for lunch. They chatted and ate leisurely and Taryn looked around taking every bit of the era in.

"This is so fascinating for me. It's like being in an old movie!"

Steve laughed. "I know what you mean. It has been odd being back here, but I'm glad you're with me." He held her hand from across the table.

"Well I'm glad you're here. I've seen a lot of movies but I'm way more comfortable knowing I'm not alone."

They finished lunch and left the restaurant and Taryn had an odd feeling like they were being followed. She walked calmly with her arm looped in Steve's, but squeezed and looked up at him and he realized something was wrong.

Picking up the pace without looking obvious, they ducked into another store and headed for the back. They went into a dressing room without notice, and Taryn focused her mind on the follower. He was in the store now and Taryn could feel him getting closer with ill intent.

She signaled to Steve that she would go out and he was to follow once the man followed her. Steve nodded and she left the room, walked past the man and out the door.

Realizing that was one of the people he had been following, he decided to go after her, leaving Rogers close behind. Taryn sensed the man following her and knew he was going to grab her arm. He steered her into an alley.

"Keep quiet and you won't get hurt."

Sensing Rogers right behind them, she did as the man asked. He led her down the alley and around a corner.

"Who do you work for?!" he asked pushing her up against a wall.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" She stood boldly before him.

"Shut up! I ask the questions!" And he raised his hand to her

and brought it down swiftly. His eyes widened when she grabbed it and slapped it away. "Oh so you like it rough, do ya?"

Taryn stepped closer, placing a hand on the back of his neck. "Yeah, I like it rough." She yanked his head down and brought her knee up into his nose and heard a crunch.

"Ow ya crazy bitch!" he yelled holding his face.

"Jeeze, I get called that a lot lately."

The man drew a gun and she kicked it out of his hand. Taryn came around, twisted his arm and put him in a head lock.

"Now," she said in his ear. "Wanna tell me who _you_ work for?"

Steve rounded the corner. "Well I see you have everything under control."

She grinned up at him and he took the man by the collar. Pushing him up against the wall, Steve got in the man's face. "Search his pockets."

Doing so, Taryn turned up a knife, a wallet and a very interesting pin on the inside of his vest. She turned it to show Steve and he glowered at it. HYDRA.

"What's HYDRA doing following us? We're just here on vacation."

The man laughed and spat. "Yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy."

Steve punched him in the ribs. "Why were you following us!?"

"Because I was told to. I don't pick my assignments."

"Well let's just see how you fare at the local police station."

Taryn sensed another presence and swung around just in time to block a knife being driven toward her back. With Steve momentarily distracted, the thug struggled free of his grasp and punched at him.

Taryn dodged another swipe and found the skirt a bit of a hindrance to fight in. She grabbed the man's hand as he lunged for her and she twisted until he dropped the knife and she kicked it away.

Steve continued to fight with the guy and finally landed a punch on his jaw that knocked him out. Brushing himself off, he approached the man Taryn held and a quick side swipe sent him to the ground.

Taryn rifled through his pockets as well, took his ID and also noticed the same pin inside his vest.

Steve took Taryn by the waist. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, straightening her hat. "Yeah. I got a run in my stocking, though," she replied, looking down at her leg.

Rogers resisted the urge to kiss her. They fought well together, even without weapons and his shield, and he loved to watch her. Graceful and deadly. Much like Romanoff in that respect. "Let's head back to the office."

The two picked up their purchases, then headed back to Stark Industries. They informed Howard of the situation, and Taryn presented the IDs and Carter took them.

"I'll check these out," Peggy stated, and made her way to her office.

Steve took Taryn aside. "In light of what happened this afternoon, maybe we should put of going out tonight…"

"You were going out tonight?" Howard eavesdropped.

"Well, we were planning a late dinner and dancing until we got jumped by HYDRA," said Taryn, visibly disappointed.

"Why don't we all go? There's safety in numbers? Hell, we could all use a break."

"Go where?" asked Peggy, re-entering the room.

"Dancing," said Howard with a smile.

"Ah… well, yes, I suppose… why?"

"Because they wanted to go. And maybe we can flush out a few more HYDRA agents if they're tailing us."

Peggy weighed her options. "I'll go home and change."

Howard dropped Peggy off and the others rode to the penthouse to dress. Dinner at eight, dancing to follow.

Taryn managed to get into her undergarments… the strapless bra was interesting - more like a short line corset. She held the charmeuse dress in her hands and loved the feel of fabric. She slipped it over her head and let it flow down over her curves. She wore her hair over one shoulder and swept up on the left, securing it with a comb she had found in Bergdorf's.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she slipped her strappy dress-matching shoes on. Her new emerald earrings completed the ensemble. Taryn almost didn't recognize herself. She looked like someone drew a 1940's version of Vibe. Turning in the mirror, she admired the way the fabric fell and clung on her. She smiled. She looked fabulous. Grabbing her sparkly clutch, she made her way down to the living room where Howard and Steve were waiting.

Stark saw her first and let out a long, low whistle. Rogers turned and was stunned. She took his breath away.

Taryn felt her face flush as Steve took her hand and kissed it. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. Not so bad yourself, handsome."

Howard cleared his throat loudly. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Nice suit, Howard," she winked.

"Thanks," he smiled brightly. "Hope you save me a dance tonight."

"You got it, Howard."

The limo pulled up in front of Peggy's residence and Howard went in to retrieve her. Steve took Taryn's hand. "Are you okay with this?"

She smiled softly and nodded. "It will be a nice break for all of us, and I won't even mind if you dance with her."

Steve smiled and kissed her cheek, still holding her hand. Peggy entered the limo wearing a long burgundy dress with cap sleeves. They all chatted genially on the ride over to the club. Once there, they sat at a nice spacious table in a VIP section and Howard ordered a large bottle of champagne. The group ordered dinner and ate, all chatting amicably. Taryn kept the walls up and scanned constantly for any potential threats. There were a lot of people here tonight and for some reason, the crowd was making her edgy. There had to be someone here with ill intent.

She was a bit startled as Steve whispered in her ear. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, Fine. Just scanning the room. There's something, but too many people to pick through."

Peggy raised a brow. Steve piped in. "It's one of her abilities," he said rather proudly. "She can scan for a mental signature, so to speak."

"Really?" asked Peggy in hushed tones, genuinely interested. "It sounds exhausting."

Taryn smiled. "Years of training and practice have eliminated the confusion. Junior High was hell, though."

The orchestra began to play and Steve asked Taryn to dance, hoping it would relax her a bit. She smiled, accepted his hand and he led her out to the floor.

"Better?"

She smiled and nodded, "A bit, yes."

"Can you try to enjoy this?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry." They swayed on the floor and Taryn relaxed in his strong arms. Her head rested against his cheek and he held her close, mimicking that first dance they had shared.

"I love the feel of you in silk," he whispered in her ear.

She felt herself blush, relishing his attention. If nothing else, she hew she was his, and he was hers. Nothing would change that right now. She knew nothing lasted forever, but in the here and now, it was good.

They sat through a few dances, had more champagne, then Howard asked Taryn to dance.

"You don't mind, do you old boy?" he asked Steve.

"Not at all." He felt a slight pang of jealousy, but suppressed it, knowing whose bed she shared. Steve poured more champagne for himself and Peggy.

"You know," she said, sipping her drink. "You do still owe me a dance."

Steve looked at her. She was right. Circumstances were different, but she was right.

He stood and extended his hand and led her to the dance floor. The last time he had her in his arms was just before he climbed into that plane… But things were different now. They were both comfortable in knowing that the other had moved on and it was okay. Now it was like old friends meeting after a long time.

They reached the floor and he put his arms around her. "You told me that you didn't know how to dance."

Steve flushed. "Taryn taught me."

"Well, she is a good teacher. Steve, I'm very happy that you found someone."

He smiled at her. "Thank you. So am I. I held out for a long time. The women of her time just didn't understand me, and where I came from."

"And she does. I can see it when you look at each other. Hold onto her. She's a good one."

"I intend to."

Taryn was glided around the dancefloor by Howard. "You're a very good dancer."

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." She chuckled, then noticed Steve leading Peggy to the dance floor.

"Uh oh. You're not going to throw anything, are you?"

"You keep asking me that, and I haven't yet," she glared at him. "No, I'm not. This is kind of like closure for them."

Arriving back at the table simultaneously and Taryn excused herself to the ladies room. Peggy followed.

Taryn was powdering her nose when Peggy approached. "Taryn, I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For not objecting to Steve asking me to dance."

"Why should I? We're all adults here. Besides, I know it was a kind of closure for you both."

Peggy sat next to her at the vanity. "He told you, then?"

"Some, the rest I've figured out. I trust him. He's a good man."

Peggy smiled. "Yes, he is. He's lucky to have you."

"Thank you Peggy. And I'm lucky to have him. I think we complement each other. I think, though, that I am rather biased." They laughed together.

"I suppose we'd best get back out there or they'll be looking for us," Peggy stated, reaching for the door.

"Peggy, don't! There's someone out there –"

And two men burst in. "There they are!"

One man sprayed something at Peggy, and her eyes burned. Another grabbed her and put a cloth over her mouth and nose and she fell limp onto the floor. She was picked up and tossed over a shoulder. The other man lunged for Taryn and she shot out a wall in front of her and the man bounced back, shocked and twitching. Jumping in front of the man who held Peggy, she grabbed his arm. She fought with him and he nearly dropped Peggy. She tried throwing up a field as soon as she felt another man enter the room. Partially successful, she kept them from approaching her from behind. But the man who had been downed earlier grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back. The third man hit her with a chloroform cloth and she dropped.


	23. Chapter 23 - Underground HYDRA

_**Chapter 23**_

 _ **Underground HYRDA**_

Steve and Howard looked at each other as they sat across the table from one another. The ladies had been gone for some time. Rogers went to check on them as Howard paid the bill. He just caught a glimpse of green silk heading out the back door and he ran for Howard.

"They're in trouble."

Stark and Rogers dashed out the back in time to see the women being dumped into the trunk of a large sedan and it sped off.

"Damn it," Howard cursed.

"Had to be HYDRA." They ran around the front, jumped into the limo and followed the car.

Taryn woke with the taste of musty cotton in her mouth. She was gagged and tied to a chair. Looking around, she saw that Peggy was just coming to. Taryn noticed that their legs were not tied. She started to move her chair over to Peggy's and Peggy had the same idea. They moved the chairs back to back, and untied each other's wrists.

Once released, Taryn grabbed the gag from her mouth and spat. "Ugh, that is disgusting… Are you okay, Peggy?"

Carter rubbed her wrists. "Yes, thanks, you?" Taryn nodded and she continued. "We need to find out where we are."

It looked like they were in the basement of a store or office building. Taryn did a quick mental scan of the building. "There are two guarding the door at the top of the stairs."

Peggy looked around for something she could use as a weapon. They had taken her purse, which had contained her gun.

"Two against two…"

"Wait," said Taryn, moving toward the back of the room. Against the far wall was a shelving unit. "I think something is behind here."

Peggy looked around at the unit and found a tiny switch. She pressed it and the unit slid away exposing a stairwell and a wall mural of the HYDRA symbol.

"I don't sense any one down there. I need to see if there is any information pertaining to time travel."

"What makes you think they would?"

"Because I don't believe Leo Alphonse was working alone. He either had schematics from during the war, or something because he had no idea what he was doing."

Peggy sighed, "Alright, but we need to make it quick."

The two quietly made their way down the steps and found a small reception area at the landing. Scanning ahead, Taryn sensed no one, so they proceeded through the doors.

"Why don't we split up," said Peggy. "Can you give me an idea of what to look for?"

"The files we uncovered in our time were under Project Eradicate."

Peggy nodded. "Be careful."

"You too," Taryn replied

Jarvis stashed the limo a block behind where the sedan had parked.

"Do you want to go back to the penthouse to get your uniform and shield?"

Steve shook his head. "No time, and I can't risk being seen."

Howard nodded and pulled down a center console. Opening it, he took out several pistols. "One can never be too careful in the city." He handed one up to Jarvis as well. "Are we ready, gentlemen?"

Steve nodded. They would look for a back way into the building, get in, get the girls out and leave. Not much of a plan, but it's what they had.

Peggy made her way down the hall until she came to an office. No one was around, so she rifled through the desk, finding a few things that might be of interest. She then started going through the filing cabinet.

Taryn came to the end of the all to find a locked door. Damn it… then she remembered the bobby pins in her hair. She took two, reshaped them and picked the lock. She entered a room filled with filing cabinets. Would it be that easy to find something under 'P' or 'E'? She could only hope.

Steve took the lead as they crept around the outside of the building to locate a back door. One, however was not to be found, but there was a fire escape. Rogers jumped to the ladder and brought it down and they ascended to the 2nd floor. He found a window that would open and the three slipped in.

"How do we know where to find them?" Jarvis asked.

"This building only has two stories. We'll start at the top and work our way down."

Peggy rifled through a file labeled active members. This one would be coming back to SHIELD and would prove very useful. Not finding anything else useful, she left the office and continued down the hall. The end of the hallway opened up into a large room that looked much like a lab.

Taryn found three files labeled Project Eradicate. Flipping through them quickly, she found descriptions and schematics for something similar to what had sent her and Rogers into the past. So, it was something they'd been working on in this time. She hoped to get them out of the building and send copies to Tony somehow. She also hoped that Stark's company here would be able to build something like this…

Taryn heard something in the hallway and she grabbed the files and ducked into a corner. She breathed a sigh of relief that it was Peggy.

"Did you find anything?" she asked Taryn.

"Several files."

"I found a lab at the other end of the hall. Pieces in there look like parts you described."

Taryn ran down to the other room and found pieces that closely resembled what she had seen in Central Park that day. Taking a few of the pieces that looked important, she wrapped them up in a towel and the two made their way out of the sub-basement.

The three men crept around the second floor of the building, encountering no one. They could hear, however, people down on the first floor as they crept down the stairwell.

Steve took one end of the building and sent Stark and Jarvis down the other. As they quietly searched offices and rooms for Taryn and Peggy, they kept their eyes out for HYDRA agents and any Intel that may help SHIELD.

Stark searched an office and came up with some names of HYDRA agents that would come in handy. Jarvis found a list of SHIELD agents as potential targets and he scooped that up, placing it in his breast pocket.

Rogers was more concerned with recovering the women. He found two men in an office and he managed to take them out without gunfire. He then discovered two men guarding a door in the far end of the first floor. He figured that was where they were holding Taryn and Peggy. Steve would wait for Stark and Jarvis to catch up to him.

The two women, laden down with files and parts approached the basement door. Taryn still sensed the two men guarding the door, but also sense…. "Steve?" she said aloud.

"Where?"

"On the other side of the door on the first floor."

Peggy nodded. "Guaranteed Howard and Jarvis are here also."

"Alright. I'm going to blow the door. Hopefully it will take the two guards out…"

Peggy stepped back and Taryn concentrated on a wave of energy that she built until it was large and powerful. She let it go with a mental push and it blew the doors out into pieces, knocking the guards to the ground.

Steve was just about to signal the men move in when the doors blew out. The guards went flying forward and Rogers went in to make sure they were out. Standing behind the debris were Peggy and Taryn, arms full of files and parts of… something. Rogers grabbed Taryn's arm and helped her over the debris as Howard and Jarvis aided Peggy.

They then dashed out the door and down the block to the limo. They then settled in for the ride back to Stark Industries.

"What is all this stuff?" asked Rogers looking through the files.

"Rosters, target lists…" Peggy stated.

"And I found files labeled Project Eradicate…"

"Like what you found in our time?"

Taryn nodded. "And some parts too. They look like the pylons on that portal before we were sent back."

Howard took them to examine. "Looks pretty straightforward. Kudos to grabbing these. I'll set the group on these right away."

"I'd also like to see if we can get copies made of the files to send them like we did the letter. There's no telling they got it, but it's worth a shot." Howard nodded, still examining the parts.

They dropped him off at the office, then Peggy at her residence. Jarvis then took Taryn and Steve back to the penthouse. Taryn placed the files on the floor and moved to Rogers' side. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I'm fine. They just had us tied up in the basement. Not sure what they intended, but they were definitely HYDRA."

He put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm glad you're safe."

McKenna settled in and they rode in silence back to Stark's penthouse, saying goodnight and thank you to Jarvis. Before they parted for the night, Taryn asked Steve to look at her shoulder. "It's sore for some reason…"

He followed her into her room and unzipped her dress. "Ouch. You've got some bruising and a brush burn… Must have been from getting tossed into the trunk. Let me see if I can find something to put on that."

Rogers retrieved something from Jarvis as Taryn slipped the gown off and hung it up. Luckily it hadn't been damaged; she had hoped to take it with her. Steve returned with some salve and found her sitting on the bed with her back to him. He gently applied the cream and dressed the scrape. "There, all set."

"Thanks. Can you hand me that nightgown?" And she slipped on the silk negligée.

"Well I'm sorry our date got ruined."

She chuckled. "Such is life. It was fun while it lasted though."

Rogers stepped back for a moment and admired her figure in the gown. "This era suits you, you know."

Taryn smiled and sat back down. "It is fascinating here, and I do love the clothing. But I miss home… my cabin… modern technology… But if we do get stuck here, it isn't so bad. I'd be a part of SHIELD either way."

He took her hand. "And at least we'd be together."

"Yes, there is that." She kissed him softly then went to the window. Rogers stood behind her with his arm around her waist. "We'll get home."


	24. Chapter 24 - Prototypes

_**Chapter 24**_

 _ **Prototypes**_

Stark's team had worked up copies of what Taryn had recovered, and created schematics for the parts she brought them. McKenna packaged them all and Stark took it to his lawyer's again, addressing it to Tony. Stark rode back to the office and he briefly entertained the idea of writing Tony a letter, but he thought better of it. By the time he got back to the office, his team had made a breakthrough with the schematics and were working on a prototype. Neither Taryn nor Steve were needed there, so they opted to stay at the penthouse. They hadn't been too comfortable to go out in public since Peggy and Taryn had been taken from the club.

The following day, Tony received another package at the tower. Hand delivered from a lawyers' office downtown. He accepted and signed for the fire box.

"What do you think is in it?" Pepper asked, sitting next to him on the couch.

"I've no idea. More surprises from the past, I'm guessing…" Tony opened the box with the key provided and found file folders, and a letter. Taking out the letter he read it aloud. Taryn had written it, explaining the contents of the box and where it had come from. Tony would have loved to have been there. He was fascinated by the schematics that his father's team had created. He needed to show these to Alphonse to see if they made any sense. He didn't have high hopes as Leo was a loon, but it was worth a shot.

Tony let the others know what he had received and his intentions. He also scanned the files into the mainframe and set to analyze them himself.

Taryn wandered around aimlessly throughout Howard's place. Ending up in the kitchen, she dug through the refrigerator to see what she could throw together for lunch, since Jarvis was at the office also.

"Oh, there you are," said Rogers entering the room.

"Hey. Care for a sandwich? I found some ham…"

"Sure." As they ate, the phone rang.

Taryn debated on answering it, but picked it up. "Stark residence."

"Taryn? It's Howard. The team has made a successful prototype!"

"How successful?"

"They sent something five minutes into the future! I've sent Jarvis to come and get you two."

She hung up. "That was Howard. He said they successfully tested a prototype."

"How successful?"

"Something about sending something into the future, and he sounded pretty excited about it. He's sending Jarvis over with the car."

Steve and Taryn rode over to Stark Enterprises and went immediately into the lab to see what had developed. Stark approached them grinning fiercely. He took Taryn's arm and pulled her over to a miniature version of the portal. Howard nodded to the engineer.

The engineer turned on a power source to the small pylons and a ring of electricity sparked to life. The engineer took a pocket watch, set the time to 10:05 and tossed it into the portal. Taryn watched the other side and nothing came out. The engineer explained to here that the portal was set to five minutes into the future. So she stood there and waited and when five minutes was up, the watch suddenly popped out of the other side and dropped on the table. The engineer picked it up and showed her the time. It was still reading 10:05 even though the current time was 10:10. Taryn held it up to her ear. It was still ticking.

Steve and Taryn watched a few more experiments as they pushed out the time span a little further each test. After a while, Howard asked them into his office to talk about the progress.

He sat down at his desk. "Now I know that the tests didn't show extreme time travel, but we're definitely on the right track."

"We can't thank you enough for working on this for us, Howard," said Taryn. "I know your engineers are working very hard on this."

"I just hope Tony has gotten our items and has some luck on his end…" said Steve visibly disappointed.

Taryn looked at Howard who nodded and left the room. Taryn crouched down in front of Rogers. "Hey. We'll get home, okay?"

He looked into her eyes and smiled softly. "I'm trying… It's just… frustrating."

She placed her hands on his. "I understand. I'm here with you, remember? Howard is doing his best and his team is brilliant. I believe in them and I believe that Tony has received what we sent him. Have some hope."

Rogers smiled softly and placed his hands on her face. "I do." And he rested his forehead against hers.

Taryn held his hands in hers. "C'mon. Let's head back to the penthouse. Not much more we can do here tonight."

He nodded and stood, pulling her up with him. Once in the elevator, he told the operator 'ground floor' and he took her hand and kissed it.

They got to the ground floor and it was refreshing not to be surrounded by the press or paparazzi. Taryn climbed into the limo and he slid in after her. She yawned and removed her hat and placed her head on his shoulder. He shifted slightly and put his arm around her shoulder. "What do you think would happen if we couldn't get back?"

Steve shrugged and looked down at her. "I don't know, but as crazy as this may sound, I'm glad we're here together. I couldn't imagine if you were here alone. I know you're resourceful but…"

"No, I get it. I would be scared shitless, I'll admit it."

He laughed. "You certainly have a way with words." He kissed her then.

"Mmmm, ever made out in the back seat of a car, Captain?" she whispered.

He raised a brow. "Well there is a first time for everything isn't there?" He called out to Jarvis who was driving. "Mind driving around the city for a bit?"

Jarvis nodded. "Of course sir," and Steve raised the solid soundproof barrier between the front and back.

She grinned at him and loosened his tie. Rogers unbuttoned her suit jacket and slipped it off her shoulders. The satin of her blouse was cool and soft to the touch. He caressed her shoulders and arms and kissed her lips.

His lips were warm and inviting and she ran her fingers through his hair. She was aroused by motion of the limousine, and she helped him off with his jacket without her lips leaving his. He lay her back against the seat and his hand ran along the seam of her stocking from heel to calf to thigh. He could feel the top of her stocking and the garter that held it up. Pushing her skirt up, he could now see the garter straps and it drove him wild. He loved her clothing in her time, but seeing her dressed like this was quite exhilarating.

She whispered with ragged breath in his ear, "I am so turned on right now."

"So am I," he replied. He cupped her bottom beneath the skirt. She moaned into his open kiss and clung to him as the limo rounded a corner. Their lips did not part as they continued to move along with the rhythm of the tires on the pavement. He pulled her up onto his lap and ripped open her blouse, buttons popping everywhere. She pressed herself against him as she straddled him and he held onto her, running kisses along her throat to the top of her breasts.

Taryn kissed him fully, her tongue dueling with his. "I think we need to continue this back at the penthouse," she whispered. "I want you even more now…"

"Jarvis?" he said, pressing the call button. "We'll head back to the penthouse now," Rogers tried to say as calmly as possible.

"Yes sir."

Taryn put her jacket on quickly and tried to gather as many buttons as possible and they headed into the penthouse. She missed the days when there were no attendants in the elevator. She would have had him right there on the way up.

Jarvis was somehow already upstairs when they arrived. "Can I get you anything? Coffee, Tea?"

"No, thank you Jarvis. It's been a long day. We're just going to turn in," said Steve. "Is Howard back?"

"No, sir, he is staying at the office this evening. Have a good night, sir, miss."

Taryn was already on her way to her room, the furthest room and hopefully the most soundproof. Steve practically dashed down the hall after her once Jarvis was looking the other way. He entered the room and Taryn was just placing her hat on the dresser. He closed the door behind him, locked it and stepped toward her.

Taryn turned as he entered the room and closed the door. He looked fierce and driven and that excited her greatly. She moved toward him and they crashed into each other in the middle of the room. They kissed passionately and he pulled the rest of her clothes off. She tugged his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants and he let them fall to the floor.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Steve pressed her up against the closest wall and ravaged her neck with his lips. He grabbed her bottom with his hands and settled her on him and drove her back against the wall again and again. She cried out in pleasure and thought that he must have been either reading up on or watching movies on some of these moves he'd been doing tonight. Moving her away from the wall, they landed on the bed and he did not stop. He rose himself up on his knees and she placed her still stockinged legs on his shoulders. The feel of the silk stockings against his bare chest was one of the most erotic things he had ever felt. If they did get out of this time, she was going to have to bring some of these stockings with her…

He could not get enough of her. He wasn't sure if it was the dress, or her flirting, or just trying to prove to himself and Taryn that he was over Peggy, but he wanted Taryn more than he ever had. He did not want to injure her, but this raw animalistic behavior between them right now was driving him crazy.

Taryn clung to him as he moved away from the wall to the bed. She had no idea what was going through his head, as it was so clouded with desire, but she reveled in it. It was intense, amazing and guttural. To add to the passion, his stamina was phenomenal and she thought she might just pass out.

They rolled around on the bed in different positions all night and it wasn't until about four in the morning that they finally collapsed on the bed both panting and drenched in sweat. Neither said a word, but promptly slept where they lay.

Steve woke about two hours later and Taryn lay next to him sleeping soundly still in her stockings and garter. He smiled and had the urge to wake her and start all over again, but thought the better of it and let her sleep. Steve was trying to figure out just what happened last night but he gave up and just chalked it up to lust. He was in love with Taryn, but he also wanted her in a way that he never wanted a woman before. She did something to him, released a base carnal craving in him that he hadn't really had before. He smiled as he watched her sleep, thinking that she was definitely a keeper. He surprised himself that thoughts like that didn't scare him anymore. He covered her with the sheet and curled up next to her and slept for a few more hours.

Taryn yawned and tried to move but couldn't very well. Her legs felt like jello and she was sore everywhere. She opened her eyes and grinned to herself. But what a night. Her stockings and garter were still on. Now she knew this little fetish of his. She would need to remember that for the future. She stretched and Steve stirred at her side. She cuddled up next to him and he put his arms around her.

"Anything broken?" he whispered half-jokingly.

She chuckled. "No, just feeling well used."

He blushed and she laughed. "Even after last night and you still blush."

"Erm, about that. I really don't know what came over me but I am sorry if I hurt you…"

"Don't ever apologize for making me feel that amazing. And yeah, I'm sure I'll be bruised in places I didn't know could bruise… but damn that was exciting. I'm not so sure I could survive that every night, but it may be worth a try."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "You never cease to amaze me, woman."


	25. Chapter 25- Contact With the Other Side

_**Chapter 25**_

 _ **Contact with the Other Side**_

Tony Stark was making strides with his version of the portal. He'd run simulations, all of which had been promising. He had started work in a formerly empty lab at the tower and was running some successful tests on some pylons he'd created. The last seventy year old letter to arrive stated that his father's team had some success as well. Tony's hope was that they could initiate the portals simultaneously, which would give them a better chance at getting McKenna and Rogers back.

The team had turned Alphonse over to the authorities and the rest of them had supported SHIELD in rounding up straggling HYDRA agents involved in this latest scheme. The media had gotten suspicious of the absence of both Captain America and Vibe, running stories about secret missions and secret honeymoons. The press would have a field day once the two did return. Stark knew Taryn at least would have a sense of humor about the stories; Rogers would just be mortified.

After dressing, Steve made his way down to the office to check progress while Taryn was going to stay at the penthouse to pour over some files. A little while later, the phone rang. Jarvis soon appeared and presented a note to Taryn.

"Thank you, Jarvis." She opened the note and was perplexed that it was from Peggy. She was asking to meet Taryn for lunch. Thinking about it for a moment, she called Peggy's boarding house leaving a message that she would accept.

Jarvis drove her down to the restaurant at noon and Taryn ordered a drink at her table while she waited for Peggy. Moments later, Carter arrived looking smart in a wide-legged pant suit and sat down opposite Taryn.

"Sorry for the impromptu lunch request."

"Oh, that's alright," Taryn replied. "I have to admit I was a bit surprised though."

Peggy smiled and ordered a drink. "I'm sorry. I just thought it would be a good opportunity to get to know each other, chat a little…"

McKenna took a sip of her drink, feeling a bit awkward considering this was her lover's ex-girlfriend. They ordered and sat quietly for a bit, then Peggy spoke.

"So, how did you come to be involved with SHIELD?"

Taryn explained her story to Peggy. Her childhood, SHIELD training and retirement. "Then Coulson asked me to come back in, feeing my talents would be useful again." She told her about all of the Avengers and who could do what and Tony, Howard's son.

"A real god?" Peggy asked wide eyed.

Taryn nodded. "Yes some myths are real," she chuckled. "I've not been to Asgard, but I hear it's beautiful."

"That is fascinating," she replied. Silence passed between them for a moment before Peggy spoke again. "I envy you, Taryn. The women of your time seem to have so much freedom to do what they want… be who they want."

McKenna was surprised. "To an extent, yes. There are many other countries that still treat women less than equals, but our country certainly has made some strides."

"So you were born with your abilities, then? It's quite amazing. Is it prevalent in your time?"

"Well, some of us… gifteds, mutants, Inhumans, what have you… were brought in by SHIELD, or other groups to help train and cultivate our powers. Others tried to strike out on their own becoming dangerous or self-destructing. There are many more who are undocumented, so we really don't have an idea of how many are truly out there. I for one will always be grateful to SHIELD for taking me in when they did."

"Well, from what Steve has told me, you're quite the agent. And he is quite smitten with you."

Taryn felt her face heat. "Well, he's a good man. It's hard not to love him. He keeps me grounded and I add a little spontaneity to his life."

Peggy took a sip from her glass. "You must know that I did miss him terribly. Hearing the connection go dead and Howard not being able to find the plane… But I am glad that he found you. You're a lovely woman and I am happy to have met you."

"Thank you Peggy. I appreciate that. And I am glad that Steve had you to help him through the war. It couldn't have been easy for him. He doesn't talk about it much."

Peggy nodded, finishing her plate. "He had a difficult time at first as all they wanted out of him was a performer to instill American pride. But as soon as he could fight, it changed him forever. For the good, I can see."

They chatted a bit longer, then took a taxi back over to the office. Steve blanched a bit seeing Taryn walk in with Peggy, as they were laughing and chatting like old friends.

Taryn walked over to Rogers to see how things were going with the research.

"They're going well. They've been able to widen the portal to accept something the size of a small rolling cart and extend the time to forty minutes."

Taryn signed. "Well then, at this rate we may make it home by Christmas…. Sixteen years from now."

Steve lay a gentle hand on her arm. "Now come on, we need to be optimistic."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"So…." He changed the subject. "You and Peggy seemed rather chatty…."

Taryn smiled. "Yes we met for lunch."

Rogers raised a brow. "Oh?'

"Yes, we chatted about life, our backgrounds, you…"

"Er, me?"

"We do have you in common, you know… Relax," she laughed. "It was all good." And she walked away to speak with one of the engineers.

They returned to the penthouse after dinner and Taryn went to change her clothes. She rummaged through the closet for a peignoir to slip on when she heard a crackling sound behind her. It was like static electricity and she turned slowly to find a small glowing anomaly suspended in midair. Forgetting the fact that she was in her underwear, she approached it, sensing something familiar.

"Taryn? Steve?" came a voice from the orb.

"Tony?!"

"Taryn! Whoop!" he shouted excitedly. "Hang on, let me try to widen the focus." Slowly Tony's face appeared. It looked like he was at the tower in a lab.

"Tony! You did it!"

"What is all the commotion in here?" Steve burst in, noticing she was in a state of undress. He then saw Tony's face in the small portal. Steve jumped in front of Taryn. "Tony!?"

"What?"

"Stop staring at my girl in her undergarments!"

"She didn't seem to care…"

"Why you!"

"Alright boys, enough! Tony can you widen this, can we come through?"

He shook his head. "I wasn't even sure _this_ would work. I focused it on the address from the letters. Very clever idea, by the way."

"Oh, thank you Tony. I'm just glad you received them..."

Steve turned to her. "Could you please put some clothes on?" he whispered harshly.

Taryn rolled her eyes and grabbed a robe from the closet. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you," he flushed.

"There you go, Cap. Always ruining my fun. Anywho… I can't keep the portal stable enough yet. But at least we have a method of communication now."

"Conveniently in Taryn's room…" Steve muttered under his breath.

Taryn hit his arm lightly, then filled Tony in on Howard's team.

"Give me the office address and I can try to triangulate the portal there."

Steve happily did so, and the connection started to break up.

"Losing stability… working to increase output… catch you later!"

The portal crackled and diminished and closed with a small pop and a spark. "Well that was amazing," said Taryn. "I'm so glad my letters were useful to Tony. We need to let Howard know…" Steve suddenly grabbed her arm. "What's wrong?"

"Tony… he saw you in…"

"Seriously? He just opened a portal and all you can think of is that he saw me in this? It is actually more fabric than my bikini!"

"But… your underwear…"

Taryn stepped closer and put her arms around his neck. "Steven Grant Rogers, if you haven't realized by now that you are the only man I want, then I don't know what to tell you."

He sputtered and flushed. "But no one else needs to see your…"

She kissed him. "There are always going to be men looking at me. I'm in the public eye now. You can't just hide me away."

"But why not?" he replied half-jokingly.

Taryn laughed and hugged him. "I love you and I would love to be locked away in my cabin with you forever… just shut out the world. But you know we can't do that."

He sighed and held her tight. "I know. Wishful thinking," he chuckled.

"You know, I do love your sense of chivalry, though."

"Well, you are my girl, after all."

She kissed him softly in response.

The next morning, they filled Howard and the engineers in on Tony's breakthrough.

"Well that is fantastic! Although if he creates a conduit here, we may not know where it materializes… I'll have the team put together a sensor array that will pinpoint the location once it's generated."

"He was working on recalibrating the signals as he was losing connection rather quickly," stated Taryn.

Howard took them down to the lab to show them their progress. The engineers went through a series of simulations and tests that were promising. Along with the appearance of Tony's portal, things were looking up.

Steve was sitting in Howard's office reading the paper when he came across the movie listings. He knew Taryn liked old comedies… perhaps she'd like to get away from the lab for a while. As if on cue, Taryn walked into the office and sat on the edge of Howard's desk.

"You okay?" she asked him.

He looked up from the paper. "I'm fine. I just know there isn't a lot I can do down in the lab right now.

She nodded. "I know. At least we have more progress now that Tony's managed to get through."

"Care to go to the movies?" he asked. "That will pass some time."

"Sure, what's playing?"

Steve looked back at the paper. "Well down the street is The Time of Their Lives and Monsieur Beaucaire…."

Taryn sat and thought. "Let's see… Abbott and Costello is the first one. Bob Hope for the second?"

"Right you are," he replied, marveling at her classic movie knowledge. "Care to go?"

"Love to! I'm excited to see those as a first run."

They left the office through a back alley and made their way down the block to the crowded theater. They found a seat in the back and settled in and it reminded Steve of their third date. After a day at the theater, Steve took her to dinner.

"Thank you for the break. The movies were great, Steve. It was so much fun to see them. And I didn't expect the Bugs Bunny cartoon in between! Hare Raising Hare has always been one of my favorites."

Steve smiled, "You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed them." He raised his glass. "To classic movies, and to going home."

"I'll drink to that," she smiled.


	26. Chapter 26 - Farewell To The Past

_**Chapter 26**_

 _ **Farewell to the Past**_

Two days later and Tony had worked with Howard's engineers enough to create a functioning portal on either side of the time line. After numerous full scale tests, they decided it was ready to bring Taryn and Steve home. Taryn stood in her room at the penthouse staring at her closet full of clothes. She knew there were some things she wanted to take back with her, and Howard said that shouldn't be an issue. She began to pack the small suitcase that contained her Avenger's uniform that she came to this time in. She sat down on the bed and stared out the window, then felt someone approach.

"Come in, Howard," she smiled.

"Hey, kiddo, how's it going?"

She nodded. "Good, just packing a few things."

"I wanted to give you something before you leave."

She smiled up at him. "You have given us so much already, Howard. Clothing, help in getting home…"

He raised a hand and shook his head. "Nope, I won't take no for an answer." From behind his back he produced a fine bronze statue. Art Deco in style, the female figure was a graceful and nimble dancer in a flowing green gown. "I have a pair of these. I'd like you to have one. It reminded me so much of you."

"Oh, Howard, it's beautiful! Are you sure?"

"You bet. I couldn't think of a better gal to give it to. And it will hopefully remind you of me." He grinned sheepishly.

"Howard, I will never forget you. Thank you for the bronze."

"You're welcome. Well, I'll let you finish packing and I'll see you downstairs."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before he left the room.

Steve passed Howard in the hall as he was on his way to Taryn's room. He was a bit surprised to see him coming out of her room. "Hey Steve," she said as he stepped into her doorway.

He shook his head with a laugh, never getting used to that. "Hey. Packing?"

She nodded closing the suitcase. "How about you? All set to go home?"

Steve sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes. As much as I _could_ stay here, I don't belong here anymore. And I think you're ready to go home as well, yes?"

"I am. I'll miss everyone here, but it's time. I miss everyone… and my job. I don't feel quite as … useful here. I suppose that would change if I stayed, but in speaking with Peggy she's had some difficulties being a woman trying to be taken seriously in this business."

Steve nodded. "But she does end up doing well for herself over the years. I followed up with her a few years before you and I met. She's an old woman in our time…"

Taryn smiled and sat beside him, resting her hand on his. "I'm glad you had the opportunity to have some closure between the two of you."

"Thank you, Taryn. I appreciate that. Not many women would have been so open to the idea."

She chuckled. "Well, I'm not the usual type, in case you haven't figured that out by now."

He smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way," and he kissed the tip of her nose.

Steve grabbed the suitcases with their uniforms and trinkets. Stark's portal was ready to fire up, and Tony had stabilized a small window to communicate before he opened a larger portal. He was currently speaking with the head engineer as Steve and Taryn were saying their goodbyes to the team.

Taryn thanked all of Stark's team personally and then made her way to Peggy.

"Peggy, thank you for everything. I'll never forget you."

Peggy hugged her. "And I, you. Take care of yourself and I know that you'll take good care of Steve."

"Thank you, Peggy. It was an honor and a privilege."

They parted and she then went to Howard. "Howard, I cannot thank you enough for everything you've done for us."

"Aw, my pleasure kiddo. And who knows, if we can keep this portal active, maybe we'll see each other again."

"That would be lovely," and she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tight. "It's been a pleasure, Howard Stark." The engineer called from the other side of the room stating they were ready for a full portal.

"The pleasure was all mine. Now go get those gams back to your time."

Steve shook Howard's hand. "Thank you for everything."

"Rogers, it was good to see you alive. You two take care of each other."

"Will do," he smiled and turned to Peggy.

She hugged him tightly. "You take care, Steve. I'm glad we had a second chance for that dance. And I'm glad you found your partner in Taryn."

"Peggy, we'll see each other again one day," he said enigmatically. "You take care."

She nodded, brushing a tear away. "You take care of each other."

A strong gust came from the other side of the room as the two portals opened simultaneously back to back.

"Time to go!" they heard Tony shout.

The four approached the portal and Howard could see a number of people on the other side.

The Avengers stood behind Tony's control panel as he fired up the pylons and the portal began to form above. A lab came into view and Tony could see a team of men scrambling around. He talked through the set up to them and they opened up their own side.

Tony could see four people approach from the far end of the room. Two of which he knew, two he didn't. A young woman stood beside a young man with a mustache. "Dad?" he whispered.

Howard looked through the portal seeing a number of men and women standing behind a young man with a face that seemed familiar.

"Taryn!" Howard called.

She stepped back to him. "Yes?"

"I… I shouldn't ask, but is one of them Tony? My son?"

She smiled softly. "Yes, there at the control panel."

Howard smiled and raised a hand and the other acknowledged it. "Can you give this to him, please?" Howard handed her a sealed envelope."

"Are you sure?"

Stark nodded. "Yes, please."

She kissed him on the cheek again and tucked the letter into her jacket. "I'd be happy to."

Tony raised a hand in reply to the other. That's gotta be Howard, he thought. He wished he could speak to him, go and see him, but the portal wouldn't last forever. Maybe he could activated it again. But his first priority was to get the Captain and McKenna back to their time.

"It's now or never, guys!" he called.

Steve and Taryn gathered up their things, and Steve took her hand and they walked together. Steve looked at her. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She turned one last time to the room, smiled and jumped.

The trip back wasn't as long as the trip to 1946. Taryn felt queasy and her head spun, but it was a little more tolerable. She only hoped they landed in Tony's lab. She'd lost contact with Steve as soon as they entered the portal, and that worried her. Moments later, she felt cold tile beneath her and she blinked and saw a hand extended to her.

She looked up and saw Steve and the others. Taking his hand, he pulled her to his feet. Taryn regained her senses and turned back to the portal as it began to close. She waived and said thank you again, brushing tears from her eyes. They were only there two weeks, but she had memories that would last a lifetime. Then it closed, crackling and sparking.

The group that had assembled in Tony's lab crowded around them, hugging and asking questions. A little while later, things had calmed down and Taryn caught up with Tony.

"I wanted to thank you for not giving up on us."

"Well, I like you better, but I know you come as a package deal, so…" he said half-jokingly.

She laughed softly. "I have something for you." She handed him the letter from her pocket.

"What's this?" He opened it and it was addressed to him. He then noticed the letter head. Tony looked and her and she smiled and walked away.

Tony sat stunned for a moment, then opened the letter.

" _Dear Tony. Taryn tells me that's your name. I'm looking forward to meeting you one day, Son. It seems we have much in common. They wouldn't tell me a lot about you… didn't want to spoil the surprise I guess. But the one thing they agreed on is that although you're impetuous, deep down you're a good man. I can't ask for more than that in a son._

 _I wish you well in your endeavors and I am glad to have known your friends. I was happy to find out that Rogers wasn't dead. It sounds like the world still needs him and your Avengers team. And McKenna is a damn smart agent with a great set of gams." Tony chuckled – like father, like son. Take care of them, and they'll take care of you._

 _Time is short, so I'll end this by saying until we meet. Take care, Tony. Howard Stark."_

Tony stared at the letter and sniffed. Making sure no one was around, he wiped his eyes. Later on, after a full debriefing, Tony caught up with McKenna. He looked at her and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered.

Taryn smiled. "You're welcome, Tony."

"What was that all about?" asked Steve as he watched Tony walk away.

Taryn smiled up at him and explained the letter.

"The softer side of Tony… who knew?" said Steve with a shrug.


	27. Chapter 27 - Reflections

_**Chapter 27**_

 _ **Reflections**_

Back at the compound, Taryn was unpacking her suitcase full of souvenirs from 1946, when she felt a familiar presence at the door. She came out to the living room and waiting until he knocked before she waived the door open.

"Thanks for that," Rogers laughed.

She chuckled. "Any time."

"What are you up to?"

"Just unpacking. It's like we were only on vacation," Taryn laughed.

Steve followed her into the bed room and sat on the bed. "What did you bring back, anyway?"

"Well, I had to bring the green gown and gorgeous earrings." She took out a small art deco bronze sculpture of a dancer in green and held it up. "From Howard. He said it reminded him of me."

Steve smiled. "Well, he did like your legs."

She laughed. "Yes, he did. You know, I was almost sorry to leave." Taryn sat on the bed opposite Steve and gazed at the statue.

"I understand," he replied. "Getting a taste of that era again… But I'm happy to be home, with SHIELD. And with you."

Taryn smiled softly at him. "I am too. But I am glad I have these things to remind me."

"So," Steve said after a moment. "What else do you have in here?" he asked rummaging about in the suitcase. He found silk stockings and garters and held them up. "Well, now… what have we here?"

Taryn grinned. "Well they are pretty… real silk."

"Yes, and you look amazing in them as well."

She crawled over to him on her hands and knees. "Oh. Do tell…"

She had changed from her 1940s suit into a tank top and jeans. As she sat there leaning towards him, he admired the view of her ample cleavage.

"Ahh… I lost my train of thought," he said.

Taryn chuckled. "Derailed you, did I?"

"Something like that."

She kissed him softly. "How about we see if the others want to grab some pizza or something?"

The Avengers descended upon the Italian restaurant in town and ordered several pizzas, tons of wings and lots of beer. Even Tony and Pepper met them there and they all took over the restaurant's back room.

While they waited for their food, they bombarded Steve and Taryn with questions. Tony teased them about all the articles on line about the 'disappearance' of the two. Some speculated marriage, death, super-secret assignment… They all agreed that the cover story should be 'assignment.' Taryn laughed off the stories, while Steve was a bit embarrassed and dismayed by them.

"Eh, don't believe everything you read," Tony laughed. "Although, the marriage rumor I'm still on the fence about…"

Steve flushed a deep crimson and Taryn laughed so hard she nearly had beer come out her nose. "Don't you dare start perpetuating any rumors!" she pointed at Tony and punched him in the arm. "It seems like the press can do that all on their own."

Later on that night, Steve walked Taryn back to her quarters. She asked him in and he accepted. They lounged on the couch chatting and half paying attention to the television.

"Things are a bit less interesting now that we're back, aren't they?" Steve observed as Taryn rested her legs on his lap.

She shrugged. "Well, I'm sure we'll have our fair share of excitement again before too long."

He chuckled and smiled. "I did enjoy the down time we had there, though."

"Me too. What an awesome experience for me, really… I've always been fascinated by the 1940s. I'm just thankful that you were there with me. I'd have had no idea what to do and who to contact…"

"Oh, I don't know. You're pretty resourceful."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but me, I'm not so sure."

They were silent for a bit, as they fell into their comfortable routine again. "Taryn?"

"Yes?"

"What do you suppose you would have done if we could not have gotten back?"

She looked pensive for a moment. "Stayed with SHIELD. Helped Howard and Peggy start things off right."

Steve nodded. "Maybe… gotten married? Started a family?"

"Maybe, probably. I do want that one day," she replied without flinching. It wasn't a longing but it was something she knew would happen eventually. And she looked forward to it. The way things were going, she hoped it would be Steve, but she couldn't see that far out, or that specific. "What about you?"

He considered his reply. He would have enjoyed working with Howard and Jarvis and Peggy for the long term. Even if he couldn't be Captain America again. He already knew deep down that Taryn was the girl for him, he just needed the right time for both of them… "I would stay with SHIELD as well. I enjoy the work. HYDRA seemed pretty active then… As far as marriage goes, I never could envision that when I was young and so sick all the time. I'd think 'who the hell would want me?' Then the serum came along and I had more propositions from women than I knew what to do with." Steve blushed slightly. "I did accept a few, I'll admit, but nothing was long lasting. But then again, I'd never have met you if it was."

Taryn smiled softly. Everything about their relationship made her ridiculously happy. He certainly was a keeper. She snuggled up against him on the couch and he wrapped his arm around her. "No matter what era, I'm glad I'm with you, as sappy as that sounds."

Steve smiled and kissed her hair. "Never sappy. Just refreshing, actually. I had a hard time finding a girl like you and I'm gonna hold on to you."

"Hold on as tight as you want," she replied, wrapping his arms around her.


	28. Chapter 28 - Search and Rescue

_**Chapter 28**_

 _ **Search and Rescue**_

Taryn loved New York in the fall. The trees were just starting to turn. She sat outside on the SHIELD grounds after her morning run sipping her café mocha and enjoying her pastry. Steve, Sam and Natasha were out on assignment taking care of a small covert operation against HYDRA. She hoped he'd be back this weekend as there was a Hitchcock movie marathon on TCM she wanted to watch with him. Suddenly her phone vibrated in her pocket and she smiled knowing it was Steve.

"Hey, you."

"Hi. Hope I didn't wake you?"

"No, not at all. Had my morning run and now I'm sitting on a bench having my coffee and turnover in the crisp fall breeze. How's the job going?"

"Going well. Tasha is taking care of a few last minute things and we should be on our way tomorrow."

"Oh, good!"  
"How about we have dinner out when I get back? We can try that new restaurant you've been wanting to go to."

"That sounds good. I'll make reservations for eight tomorrow night. Just call me if something comes up."

"You got it. I'll see you soon. I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow." Taryn tucked her phone away and finished her coffee in the fall breeze.

Steve hung up the com and made his way to the cockpit of the Quinjet and sat down next to Natasha. They were on their way back to the main land from the scouting ship they'd been stationed on. "How much longer?"

"About an hour." They remained silent for a moment, then Tasha smirked. "How's Taryn?"

"Er… she's fine. Went for a run this morning…"

"That's good. You two have gotten very close since she first arrived at the compound."

Steve felt his cheeks warm. "Yeah, I guess we have. She's a great girl. I never expected to meet someone like her in this day and age. She's very modern, but we have things in common… it's very refreshing."

Tasha raised a brow. "You're really serious about her, aren't you?" It was an observation, not really a question.

Steve looked out the side window. "I am. I think she feels the same about me."

Romanoff was about to reply when proximity alarms sounded. "What the hell?! Strap in!" she shouted and double checked the cloaking mechanism. Still on. Then how the hell could missiles find this jet?

Taryn finished her breakfast and made her way back inside to shower and dress for the day. She had some files to review for Coulson, so she made her way to her office and set to work. About an hour when by when she sensed something happening. She couldn't explain it, but she had a feeling that Steve was in trouble… moments later, a SHIELD agent confirmed that for her. A communication popped up on her computer that she was needed in one of the facilities situation rooms. Shutting down, she quickly made her way to the room, and found several agents and Rhodey monitoring screens and computers.

"What's going on?"

Rhodey turned to her looking grim. "The Quinjet carrying Rogers, Romanoff and Wilson was just shot down North East of Iquitos, Peru…"

"Peru?!"

"Here's what we know. They were on their way back from the ship they were scouting off the coast on when anti-aircraft missiles were fired from a suspected HYDRA vessel in the water. We think the jet went down near Iquitos in the Amazon rainforest." Rhodey pulled up a satellite map of the region and pointed out the general vicinity. "We're not sure if they managed to get out of the jet or not. We've not had success contacting anyone…"

Taryn stared at the large screen before her. She knew Rhodey was telling her they were probably killed, but Taryn knew that at least Steve was still alive. She could sense that much. "When do we go?'

Rhodey shook his head. "We don't. It's a nature preserve and the local authorities have been alerted…"

"What about HYDRA? What about our people?"

"We can't just take another jet out. They were cloaked and we have no idea how HYDRA located it…"

"Then I'll find another way. We are Avengers and we rescue our own. Despite my personal feelings, we need to find them."

Rhodey sighed knowing she was nothing if not determined. "I have an idea. C'mon."

Rhodey drove Taryn into the city and pulled into the underground garage of the Tower. The two made their way up to the top and FRIDAY greeted them.

"Good afternoon, Agent McKenna, Rhodey. I have notified Mr. Stark of your arrival."

Moments later, Tony appeared. "Well, well. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he said, rather sardonically.

"One of our Quinjets was shot down off the coast of Peru by HYDRA," stated Rhodey.

"And?"

Taryn raised a brow. "Natasha, Sam and Steve were on that jet."

"Hmmm," Tony contemplated the statement. "So why are you here?"

Taryn knew there wasn't too much love lost between him and Steve some days, but she hoped she would do something for her. "We need a way to get there, undetected. It's not Peru I'm worried about, it's HYRDA. If they shot a Quinjet down, we need even more stealth. We need to go in with the smallest footprint we can muster…"

"You're thinking of a suit, aren't you? Rhodey has War Machine…"

"And you have the Iron Man suit. And you need to make me one."

"Whoa! Hold on there. First of all, I never said I was going. Second of all, what makes you think that I would make you a suit? Pepper would go ballistic for one thing."

Taryn grabbed Tony's arm and stared at him. It felt like her green eyes were boring into his soul. "Tony, please. I don't know how else to get to them. I know at least Steve is alive, I can feel it. If not for him, please, for me. You know that I love him."

Tony sighed heavily. He understood that love. He fought against anxiety to save Pepper from Aldrich Killian. He knew that Taryn loved Rogers. That was evident in her fight for getting Tony the information he needed from the past.

"Argh! Fine! Have it your way. You're going to get a crash course in the suits."

Two hours after her form was scanned into the computer, Taryn stood in the middle of a lit pad with metal constructs around her. Tony had created wristlets and anklets that would allow the armor to hone in on her and also would allow her to control the armor. He explained to her how it worked and fired up the program. Metal arms came up from the floor, placing each segment of the suit on her.

"How are you doing?" Tony asked as he continued to tap on the keyboard.

Taryn nodded. "I'm okay… just feels weird…"

Just then Rhodey entered the room and tucked his phone into his pocket. "No new news. They're still looking for the wreckage of the jet."

Taryn sighed. She hoped all this was worth it. As the suit continued to assemble on her, she closed her eyes and reached out with her mind. Peru was a longer distance than she had ever tried to locate someone by. But she had hoped that because of her connection with Steve, she'd be able to hone in on them.

Steve Rogers lay in the damp underbrush of a lush rainforest. He could smell the heavy, musty air and hear the exotic birds before he could see them. He forced his eyes open and managed to sit up and lean himself against a tree trunk. He brought his hand up to his forehead and it came away sticky and wet with blood. He winced. Where the hell was he? What happened?

It slowly came back to him. Tasha flying them back to the mainland… the alarms… missiles… Romanoff had managed to expertly maneuver the jet to the ground, and despite the fact that it crashed, he survived. But he wasn't sure of Sam or her. He needed to get moving to try and discover at least the crash site, which couldn't be too far from his current position. Rogers stood and grimaced. Pain shot through his leg… broken maybe or just severely sprained? He grabbed a large branch and using it as a crutch made his way through the underbrush. Rogers finally found a trail of parts and pieces of the jet. He hobbled through the growth and eventually found the main body of the Quinjet. The back end ramp was open and he crawled through, pushing back wires and seats to get to the cockpit.

That was where he found Natasha. She was slumped over a console and he called to her. He reached out and felt her neck. There was still a pulse. He gently edged her back into the seat. "Tasha? Tasha can you hear me?"

She stirred a bit and shifted. Rogers noticed that her leg had a large gash in it. He needed to find the first aid kit. He rummaged around in the sideways jet and found the medical compartment and grabbed all he could find. Rogers did his share of bandaging in the war, and he had seen worse; shrapnel, bayonet gashes, limbs blown off… But this was hard to see because it was a good friend of his. Tasha was like the sister never had.

He found a hypodermic full of antibiotic and one with painkillers. He injected both and began to clean the wound, delicately peeling the fabric away and gently cleaning the torn and bloodied flesh. He cleaned up his own forehead and continued to work on Romanoff's leg.

Taryn stood on the platform fully enclosed in an iron suit. Stark had thought he was being cute and made it green and black to match her tactical Avengers suit. Rhodey came into the room and whistled loudly. "Best work yet, Stark"

Tony stroked his beard. "Mmm... yes, I do believe your right. Feminine yet strong. And I think you'll like the mini missiles in the left gauntlet. Delicate yet powerful."

Taryn chuckled. "Just teach me how to use this and make it quick. We need to get moving." As Tony gave her a crash course outside on the extended platform, Rhodey received a transmission. He came running outside. "I just got a message from Sam!"

Taryn landed in her suit and the face plate flipped up. "Where is he?"

He said Rogers ordered him out of the back of the jet to save himself when they were being fired upon. He moved in on the ship that was launching at them and managed to take out a few guns and HYDRA before they clipped him in the wing. He managed to land in Iquitos, Peru and is laying low in a hotel there. We'll pick him up there after we find the jet."

Taryn nodded and continued to practice as Tony and Rhodey made their way inside. "Did he know if the others made it?"

Rhodey shook his head. "He saw the jet go into a controlled dive then disappeared into the rainforest east of the city. He gave me an approximate location."

Tony sighed. "We have no idea if they made it. The Peruvian government is searching for the jet and we've received no word yet. But I just built McKenna a suit and it would be a shame if she didn't use it…" Twenty minutes the three were in the air, making their way to the Peruvian Amazon.

Natasha felt a pressure on her leg and a numbness. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up into the face of Rogers. He smiled.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a train… what the hell happened?" She tried to move but winced as her body felt like one big bruise.

"We got shot down. I think we're somewhere in the Amazon rain forest, but nothing works, so I can't get a satellite."

She rubbed her forehead. "Yeah, I remember now… How are you? You look banged up… and Sam?"

"Well I bandaged up my forehead, and braced my leg. Not sure if it's broken or just sprained. Sam, I don't know. I told him to get out of the jet before the missiles hit. With the com systems down, I don't know if he made it or not…"

Tasha sighed. "So we don't know if anyone is looking for us."

"I'm sure they are. The Peruvian government had to have noticed the jet going down. And I know that if Taryn knows she'll…"

"She'll what? SHEILD isn't going to send another jet into the area if they know HYDRA has a ship that can fire missiles on a cloaked jet."

Steve looked out the window. "I have hope that someone will find us."

"Hopefully not HYDRA first. Help me over to the com panel and let's see what we can do about getting communication going."

Steve nodded and did what she asked. He looked out the window again. It was getting dark. He had to have hope…. Taryn would find a way…

Taryn, getting the hang of flying in a metal suit, flew in between Rhodey and Tony. Her heads up display showed they were nearing Iquitos and as she let the suit do the flying she asked Tony to watch her and reached her mind out into the area. They were flying over the rainforest under the cover of night, hoping to avoid any detection by HYDRA. Taryn thought she sensed something… she pushed her mind harder.

"I think I have something!" Taryn directed FRIDAY to pinpoint an area and it appeared on all their HUDs. "They're within a 25 mile radius of this."

Tony had FRIDAY project a possible trajectory of a missile strike and where the jet could have gone down. An hour later Rhodey spotted a scar in the landscape and the three flew in closer and followed the trail of broken, burnt trees and foliage and eventually came to the downed jet. Tony scouted the area, Rhodey took point and Taryn made her way into the crash site.

She turned on her night vision and scanned the site for any sign of life. "Agent McKenna?" FRIDAY piped in.

"Go ahead."

"I'm detecting life signs thirty feet ahead. Looks like the jet is there."

Taryn broke into a run and came upon the jet, among trees at an angle. The back end ramp of the jet was partially up and Taryn scanned the area. Heat vision showed two signatures close together at the front of the jet. She flipped up the face plate.

"Steve? Steve can you hear me?"

Tasha had tried in vain to get the com working again. Wires were fried and panels were melted together. With nothing but a flashlight, it was hard to work. She was getting uncomfortable again as the pain meds were wearing off. "Anything left in that kit?"

Steve rifled through. "One more hypo. You need it?"

"Take it if you do."

Steve shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Your leg is worse off than mine."

"Martyr," she laughed and took the meds.

Steve wrapped his arm around her and she rested back against his shoulder. "Better?" he asked.

She nodded. The edge was coming off already. She sighed. "Yeah, thanks." They settled in and turned the flashlight off to conserve the batteries. They wouldn't be able to do much until daylight. "At least being a rainforest it shouldn't get too cold…"

Steve nodded and propped his leg up on a spare cushion. He hoped that someone was on the way…

Rogers' mind swam in murky shadows. The alarms rang loud in his memory. The pitching of the jet, the splintering of the trees. Then silence. A few moments of that were broken by someone calling his name. He brought himself out of his uneasy sleep and listened. He heard it again. "Hello?" he called.

"Steve?!" He could hear the back of the jet being forced open. "Steve, can you hear me?"

"Taryn?!" A soft light flooded the cabin and he squinted.

Taryn pulled the jet's ramp down using the strength of the suit and she stepped in, illuminating the interior of the jet in a soft red light. FRIDAY was directing her where to step, and relaying the vital signs of both Natasha and Steve to her HUD. "Yes, it's me."

Rogers thought he was still dreaming as she stepped forward. He could make out the outline of what looked like a variation of the Iron Man suit. Two more lights appeared outside the jet. He watched her crouch down and the face plate slid up off her face. "My God, it is you… but how…"

Taryn smiled, happy they had been found. "I'll explain after we get you out of here." She turned to the other two lights. "Guys, I'll need some help getting Natasha out. She has a badly injured leg."

"Tony's going to work the perimeter," said Rhodey's voice. "We got some readings of possible incoming. We need to get moving."

Tony's voice came over the com. "Yeah, and we're going to have to take care of the jet so no one can lift the technology."

By now, Romanoff was awake. "It has a self-destruct. It will disintegrate taking every evidence of the jet with it." Rhodey approached her and helped her up, then carried her out of the jet.

Taryn looked at the readings on Rogers. He was stable. He had braced his leg. "Is it broken?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so, just badly sprained."

Taryn extended a hand and hauled him to his feet. "I'm glad we found you before anyone else did."

"Me too. I could hear helicopters overhead occasionally, but the growth is so lush here it's hard to see anything from the sky."

"Well, let's get you out of here, then we can meet up with Sam."

"Sam's okay?"

She nodded and explained what Rhodey had told them after speaking with Sam. Steve smiled. "I'm glad he made it. So how do we get out of here?"

Taryn smiled. "We fly. Rhodey is already on his way to where Sam is and to get Tasha medical attention." Taryn wrapped her arm around him. "Hang on, baby!"

He wrapped his arm around her and she lifted off, heading out through the canopy of trees. They had the advantage of a new moon and under different circumstances, he would have loved to been out with her under the stars. It reminded him of the week of Fourth of July that he had spent with her.

"I'll stay close to the tree tops, staying under the radar. We should reach Sam in about a half an hour." She held him close, knowing he would be somewhat cold sailing through the air like they were. Before long, they touched down in Iquitos and managed to get to Sam before being seen. Taryn stepped out of her suit, and helped Natasha out of her uniform and settled her into the bath tub. She instructed Tony and Rhodey to go out and get some clothing and some medicine, made sure Steve was comfortable, then attended Romanoff.

She cleaned up her leg, although Steve had done a good job for what he had to work with. "It seems clean, and I don't see a sign of infection. How are you feeling?"

Tasha nodded. "I'm tired, and very sore, but I don't think I'm running a fever or anything."

"That's good. Tony and Rhodey should be back soon, then I'll help you dress, we'll take care of the pain, then you can get some sleep. We'll head home in the morning if you're up to it."

Tasha smiled and placed a hand on hers. "Thank you. He had great faith in you, you know. He really loves you."

Taryn smiled. "And I really love him. Sappy as that sounds. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."


	29. Chapter 29 - Thanksgivings

_**Chapter 29**_

 _ **Thanksgivings**_

Tony arrived back first with medicine. He handed some pain meds out to Steve whose leg was aching. "Thanks, Tony. Thanks for coming to look for us. I'm sure Taryn was pretty insistent…"

Stark laughed. "You could say that. I'd hate to be on her bad side."

Taryn came out of the bathroom. "Oh good, you're back. Hand me some of the supplies." She took what was needed, got Tasha out of the tub, and dressed her leg. Once Rhodey was back with some clothing, she helped Tasha into a sweat suit and got her into bed.

"There. You try to get some rest, okay?"

Tasha smiled. "Yes, Mom. By the way, thanks."

Taryn chuckled. "Any time, Tasha. Any time. Get some sleep." She turned the light off and closed the door. Taryn then went down to the room where Steve was and knocked softly. "It's me," she stated quietly.

"Come on in," he answered.

She opened the door and locked it behind her. "How are you feeling?"

He sat up on the bed and stretched. "Better, thanks. I've taken the brace off and walked around a bit while you were taking care of Tasha. Tony and Sam headed off to their rooms, and barring any issues, we'll get a flight out of here in the morning."

"Good. I'm beat." She sat next to him on the bed.

He took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you."

She smiled, setting her head on his shoulder. "You're welcome, but it wasn't all me. If it weren't for Tony and Rhodey…"

"Tony had his own agenda, I'm sure. But I'm glad you all got us out of there. No telling when HYDRA was going to find us and the jet."

"Well at least it's gone up in smoke so they won't find a trace of it. Did Sam say anything about the location of their ship?"

Steve shook his head. "No. After he took a hit, he had to land and lost track of them. He seemed to think that it may have been a submersible. Tony said he's running some satellite programs to see if he can put tracers on it."

Taryn nodded. "The quicker we're out of Peru, the happier I'll be. Not that I wouldn't mind sightseeing here someday, but just knowing that HYDRA is around does not make me comfortable."

Steve nodded. "I agree. If we can get out of here before first light we'd be better off."

"I don't know about you but I could use a shower… gets awfully stuffy in those suits, even with the coolant system."

Steve chuckled. "Yeah, I'm feeling pretty grubby. I may need some help though…"

Taryn grinned. "I can think of a few things to help you with.

"You're incorrigible."

"Always," she laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Taryn helped him to his feet and he unbuttoned his pants. Sitting back down, she pulled them off from the bottom. He winced then noticed that his left leg was severely bruised from mid-thigh to his ankle. "Well you certainly did a good job on it… It's a wonder nothing is broken. But then again, you may have healed quicker too. I don't see any cuts, just some brush burns."

Taryn got him into the shower and removed the bandage he had placed on his forehead. She removed her clothing and stepped in behind him and grabbed a washcloth. Steve stood under the showerhead letting the hot water run over him and relax his sore muscles. Taryn scrubbed his back and he sighed happily, bracing himself against the shower wall. "Ugh that feels good…"

Taryn chuckled. She then filled up the tub and sat him down in front of her so she could wash his hair. "You're spoiling me…" he murmured.

"I'm just thankful to have found you." She rinsed his hair and she leaned him back against her so she could clean up the cut on his forehead. It was healing very well, just crusted over with some dried blood.

Steve settled in against her, enjoying the feel of her bare skin against his. "I'm thankful to have been found. And I'm very thankful that you're stubborn and don't give up."

"As long as we're together, I never will. I'm a pain in the ass like that."

"I'd call it tenacity."

"I'm sure that isn't what Tony would say."

"Yeah well…"

Suddenly the door flew open. "Somebody say my name?" Tony was hoping he'd catch Taryn to tease her, but instead got an eye full of Steve sitting in front of Taryn in the tub. "Aw, jeeze… I need eye bleach…"

"Stark, what the hell are you doing?!" Steve cursed nearly tearing down the shower curtain.

"I just wanted to tell Taryn about the flight tomorrow at 04:30. I really didn't need to see Cap's family jewels…"

Taryn tried to keep a straight face. "Maybe knock next time, Tony. Okay, we'll meet at 4 am. Got it. We'll see you then." Tony left the room muttering about blindness and bleach.

'That man has no couth or boundaries."

Taryn laughed. "C'mon. Let's get out, the water's gotten cold." She helped him dry off and got him into some comfortable lounge pants. "Better?"

He nodded. "Yes, thanks." Rogers pulled her to him and kissed her soundly. "And thanks for finding us before HYDRA did."

"MMmm, you're welcome." She pulled a tee shirt on and slipped into bed next to him. "We should get some sleep if we're leaving _that_ early." He nodded, kissed the top of her head and turned off the light.

Two hours later, Taryn snapped out of a sound sleep. She sat straight up and knew something was wrong. She nudged Steve and he rubbed his eyes. "What? What's wrong?"

"HYDRA. I think they've found us." Steve scrambled out of bed and limped over to the chair to don the rest of his clothing. Taryn instructed him to get Tasha while she ran down the hall for Tony and Sam. She explained to them what was going on and they donned their suits they had hidden in the closets. She ran back down the hall to get her own, and Steve was helping Tasha out of her room.

They all ran for the exit when the door on the opposite end of the hall burst open, followed by men in tactical gear and highly armed. Taryn brought up a mental shield and pushed everyone behind her out the door. "Go! I don't want to see this hotel destroyed!"

The men open fired and she deflected the shots back at them, pushed her shield out at them and knocked them all to the floor. She then took off out the door and down the stairs. Once outside, more armed men fired on them and Tony took them out with a few shots. They dashed off into the trees, Rhodey grabbed up Romanoff and took off with her. Taryn surrounded the others with shielding until they could get off the ground. Sam took off next, his wing apparatus repaired. Tony provided cover for Taryn and Steve, and she took off into the sky with Rogers under her arm.

She continued the mental scans and asked FRIDAY to actively scan the skies to avoid any incoming activity. They headed north, keeping low to the ground and didn't stop until they arrived at a Florida beach. They set down to regroup and to make sure everyone was okay. Taryn set Steve down and flipped the face plate up.

"You okay?"

He nodded and shivered a bit. "I'm okay. How's Natasha?"

"I'm okay," she called. "Where's Sam?"

He landed moments later. "Here. Just checking our tail. We gave them the slip over Costa Rica. They couldn't track us after that, not even in the chopper they had."

McKenna nodded. "Well before the sun comes up, we should get off the beach and get back to the compound."

They flew in relative silence back to New York and Tony dropped off at the Tower. "McKenna, bring the suit back sometime for maintenance, okay?"

"Will do. Thanks again Tony, for everything."

"Yeah, yeah… you're welcome."

She could see the grin behind the mask, but didn't tease him. The sun had been up now for about an hour and Rhodes offered to settle Romanoff into her quarters and she tiredly accepted. Sam vowed to check in with everyone later in the day and went to crash in his own quarters.

Taryn and Steve made their way down to his quarters and she stepped in to get him settled. He tossed his gathering of clothes and uniform on to the couch and turned to Taryn. "You need some help getting out of that?"

"No, it's pretty easy actually. Try to get some more sleep and I'll check on you later…"

"Hey!" he grabbed her arm. "You need some sleep too. You must be exhausted."

She chuckled. "Yeah I am. I'll head down to my room and…"

"Why don't you stay?" He stepped close to her. "You're drained both mentally and physically. C'mon, no arguments."

"Okay, okay." The suit folded away from her and stood itself in the corner by the door. Steve took her hand and led her off to the bed room. He tossed her one of his tee shirts and she went into the bathroom to clean up a bit.

Taryn looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was sweaty, tired and happy they were all okay. She cleaned herself up, pulled on his tee and stepped out into the bed room. Steve was already in bed, reading. "It feels very good to be in my own bed again."

She smiled. "Well it feels pretty good to be in your bed again too," she winked.

He laughed and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head. "Thank you again for coming to get us."

"Well I knew something was wrong before they told me the jet was shot down. Rhodey didn't have much hope that there were survivors, but I knew at least you were still alive."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

She shrugged and settled in beneath the covers. "I'm just finally using my powers how they were meant to be used."

Steve set his book down and turned off the light. He settled in next to her, kissed her lips softly and realized she was already asleep. He smiled to himself and fell asleep beside her.

October came and went without much incident. Missions were completed, small cells of HYDRA were eliminated or captured. With things slowing down a bit, Coulson had contacted Rogers and Stark for a unique assignment.

"The Children's Hospital Association has reached out and asked if some of the Avengers are willing to go on a tour of some of the nation's hospitals during the holiday season. They specifically requested Captain America and Iron Man for the job. These are apparently the most popular Avengers with kids."

Rogers raised his brow. A charity tour? Now? With Tony? "I don't know, Director… I didn't think that the Avengers was looked upon in such a good light, anymore?"

"Well, that's the thing. This would help shed some positivity on the program, and we're not making any money on that, so the government wouldn't have anything to say about it. And it's for a great cause, especially this time of year."

Rogers sat thinking about it and wondered if Coulson was receiving some sort of pressure to show this group in a better light. Ever since the Battle of New York, and what happened in Sokovia, the Avengers were seen as a threat to peace and safety, not the saviors. Before long, he suspected more regulations would come down from Washington about the group and SHIELD altogether. But then he imagined the kids. He had looked up to characters like Tarzan, Sky Ranger and Flash Gordon growing up. He would have given anything as a kid to meet them. Then he got old enough to know they weren't real, but Captain America _was_ real.

"Alright, Phil. I'll do it. I can't speak for Tony though, you'll have to contact him."

Phil nodded. "Already did. He thought it was good for his image and publicity."

Steve rolled his eyes. Figures. "Okay, just send me the details."

"You're sure you can part yourself from Agent McKenna long enough?" Coulson half-joked.

"Er… yes… yes I'm sure that it will be fine."

Taryn stepped out of the shower, cleaning up after a hard work out. She had been on assignment this morning, working undercover to gather information on HYDRA. She'd then come back to work with some of the SHIELD trainees, teaching them safety and self-defense. Just as she had finished dressing, she sensed Rogers at the door. She let him knock and then opened the door as she walked into the room.

"Hey."

He smiled. She'd just come out of the shower, he could see as her hair was still wet. "Hey. Just got a call from Coulson."

She made her way over to the kitchen. "Care for some coffee? So what did Coulson want?"

"Sure, I'll take some. He called to ask me to go on a sort of charity tour." Rogers walked over to the counter and sat.

"Oh? Let me guess, trying to make SHIELD look good and non-threatening?"

Steve chuckled. "Something like that. He wants Tony and me to tour some Children's hospitals throughout the country for the holidays."

Taryn set the mug of coffee in front of him. "Oh, Steve, that sounds wonderful! Think of how much joy you could bring to those kids that are stuck there for the season."

He nodded and smiled. "It would be nice to see their smiles… Make them feel like there is a bit of specialness in their lives if only for a little bit."

She smiled and rested her hand on his. "I think it's a great idea. How long will you be gone?"

"It looks like at least four weeks according to the schedule. We'll start in Western New York, then work our way across country, then back again finishing up in New York City."

Taryn took a sip of her coffee. "Wow, that's quite a tour."

"If you think it's too long or…"

She brought up her hand. "No, I think that is great that you try to see as many children as you can. I'll miss you for Thanksgiving, but we can have our own little party after you get back."

Rogers smiled and pulled her around the counter to him. "Thank you. I'll miss you too, but I agree that it is great for the kids that can't get out of the hospital for the holidays."

Taryn kissed him and wrapped her arms around him. "I can't hold my hero back from making the kids smile."

Taryn had seen Steve and Tony off on the start of their hospital tour. A few days later, it was a crisp November day and Taryn had decided to go for a run around the outside of the compound after they left. She breathed in the cold air and let it fill her lungs before she released it. It was her third lap around and she slowed it down to a walk. She eventually stopped by a bench and stretched to cool down. On her walk back to the building she noticed a jet landing. She wondered who was visiting this time.

Taryn showered and made her way down to the café for some breakfast since she didn't feel like cooking. She was sitting in the sun reading her Kindle when she felt Tasha approach. She looked up and saw Clint Barton with her. She'd not met him yet as he had been home with his family, but she was familiar with his file.

"Taryn."

"Hi Tasha," she said with a smile.

Romanoff nodded and smiled. "Taryn, I'd like you to meet Clint Barton."

Taryn stood. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Clint. I've read your files. Nice to meet a fellow Avenger. I'm Taryn McKenna."

He smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. I've been keeping up with the team. Nice work you've done."

"Thanks," she felt herself blush. Quite a complement coming from one of the greatest archers she'd ever heard of.

Taryn offered for them to sit, and they joined her for coffee. They chatted for a while, then Clint extended an invitation to his home for Thanksgiving.

Tasha laughed. "You sure Laura is alright with that? That is a lot of people!"

"It was her idea. She knows that a lot of us don't have families so she's extended the invite."

Later on that day, Tasha caught up with Taryn. "So do you think you'll go to Barton's for Thanksgiving?"

"I don't know... I don't want to impose…"

"You shouldn't spend the holidays alone, either. Consider it? I'm planning on going."

"Okay, I'll consider it."


	30. Chapter 30 - Home for the Holiday

_**Chapter 30**_

 _ **Home for the Holiday**_

Two days before Thanksgiving, the jet awaited all who were going to the Barton's for the holiday.

Wanda, Sam and Tasha were loading their bags when Taryn came rushing out. "Sorry!"

"It's okay, we haven't left yet," joked Sam.

"I'm glad you decided to go," said Tasha.

Rhodey was in the cockpit awaiting take off. Thor was out in California with Jane and the Vision had opted to stay at the compound.

The flight to Clint's farm was uneventful and pleasant. Taryn was amazed at the amount of land he had, and the house was large and old and beautiful. She settled into her room after dinner and Skyped with Steve who was currently in Idaho sitting in a lounge.

"Hey, how's my girl?"

"I'm good. We arrived at Clint's farm. It's a full house, that's for sure."

"That's great. I'm glad you decided to go."

"Me too. Laura is very sweet and the kids are great. Speaking of kids, how is the tour coming?"

"It's pretty amazing. The kids are really enjoying it and that's the important part."

"That's awesome."

"So…. I'm pretty sure we won't make it for Thanksgiving."

"Well, I miss you… a lot. But you're doing something great for the kids, so…"

"I miss you too. We're still planning on being done just before Christmas, though, so I'll still be able to make it to the cabin."

"That's good then," she smiled brightly.

He hated saying goodnight over this impersonal laptop. "I should get some sleep. Early day tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night then. I love you."

"I love you too," he responded with a smile.

She could hear Tony in the background making fun of them and Steve saying "will you knock it off? What happened to privacy?"

Suddenly Tony stuck his face in the camera. "Hey! Aw, she has clothes on…"

"Tony!" Steve flushed crimson.

Taryn laughed out loud. "Good night, boys. Steve I'll talk to you tomorrow." And she shut the laptop down.

The next morning, Clint took Sam, Rhodey and his eldest son out hunting, leaving Taryn, Wanda and Tasha with Laura, Lila and their newest, Nathaniel.

Wanda sat entertaining the baby by manipulating his plush blocks around him. He giggled and laughed as he grabbed one out of the air and chewed it enthusiastically.

Tasha was upstairs in the shower and Laura was working on food for tomorrow's feast. Taryn went into the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Laura?"

Laura looked up at the tall brunette and smiled. "Actually, you can help me with the pies."

"Sure, I'd love to!" So the two set to work on an apple and pumpkin pie.

"So," said Laura as she mixed up the apples with sugar and cinnamon. "Someone finally hooked the Captain?" she teased.

Taryn's face warmed. "Ahh… yeah I guess so."

"Well it's about time. I was getting worried about him. Very handsome, but entirely too reserved. I'm glad he found someone like you. I like you, Taryn."

She smiled. "Well, thank you, Laura. I like you too. You have such a lovely home, great kids… thank you very much for inviting us up here."

"Oh, wouldn't be the first time, I'm sure it won't be the last."

As they chatted away, a familiar feeling crept up on Taryn. Her brows furrowed and she stopped rolling pie crust.

"You okay?" Laura asked.

"I'm fine, I just… There's a jet landing."

"What? I don't hear…" and then she heard the familiar sound.

Taryn told Laura to stay in the house and Wanda and she would check it out. They headed out onto the porch and Taryn was surprised to see Steve, Pepper, Tony and Natasha exiting the jet.

"What the…"

"Surprise!" shouted Tony in her face. Pepper slapped Tony in the arm. Steve pushed him away with his shield and shook his head. "He's been like an annoying little brother for the past three weeks…"

He took Taryn in his arms and kissed her tenderly. She was a bit surprised he did so in front of everyone considering how restrained he could be in public. "How's my girl?" he whispered.

"I'm great! I thought you couldn't make it?"

"Well, we worked around some things and we'll have to go back on Sunday, but here we are."

"I'm glad you're here. I was just making some pies with Laura. Apple is one of them," she winked. "Now go get cleaned up and changed."

"Yes, ma'am," he responded and they headed to the house.

McKenna went back to the kitchen to finish the pies with Laura. Then they started to work on the turkeys. They'd be cooking two tomorrow due to the amount of people at the table. Taryn was working on the stuffing when Tasha came into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to get them?" Taryn chastised Tasha. "I thought you were in the shower."

Tasha laughed. "Because Steve wanted to surprise you. Guess it worked."

Taryn stuck her tongue out and Romanoff laughed. Taryn finished up the stuffing and asked if anything else would need to be done.

"Not right now. The rest of the food can wait until tomorrow. Thanks for your help. Clint is terrible in the kitchen."

"I heard that!" he yelled from the other room.

"It's true," Laura whispered. "So go relax and thanks for all the help!"

"Anytime Laura. Just let me know if there's anything else I can do."

Taryn walked into the living room to find Steve at the door holding her coat. "Care for a walk?'

"Sure." He slipped her coat over her shoulders and she donned a hat knowing it was a bit cool outside. They headed out the front door hand in hand.

"They have a really nice place here. The land is beautiful. Of course with three kids, they need it!"

Steve chuckled. "Think you'd like something like this?"

"What the land, or the kids?" she laughed. "I'm still partial to my cabin and it has enough land. And if I want to ride horses, I can go next door. As to the kids… I don't know about _three_ , but maybe someday at least one." She felt herself flush and hoped Rogers didn't notice.

Steve did notice, but kept walking. He'd definitely had a lot of time away from Taryn to think about their relationship. He knew they loved each other. He knew she was his future. He just wasn't sure how to get to that next point…

They found themselves in the large pole barn Barton had on the property. Filled with a wood shop, new and old tools, vintage equipment; it was quite a workshop. Steve grabbed Taryn about the waist and lifted her up onto a table top.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and he nestled in between her thighs. He looked into her eyes and kissed her deeply.

"I really missed you, you know."

Taryn smiled. "I missed you. It's just so odd to spend almost every day with someone, then three weeks just on the phone. I missed having you this close… and closer."

He smiled his lopsided grin and slowly removed her scarf and kissed her neck. Rogers pulled down the zipper of her jacket and slipped it off her shoulders. She shivered in the cold and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately. Taryn felt the warmth spread from her core and she removed his jacket for him. He kissed her more urgently, working his hands beneath her sweater. His hands were warm on her skin and slightly rough and calloused.

Steve held her close, one hand braced on her back, and the other slid around to her abdomen. He brushed his palm against the lace of her bra and she moaned softly. Taryn ran her fingers through his dark blonde hair. They kissed slowly, determinedly holding each other close. Rogers cupped her bottom in his large hands and pressed close to her. She could feel him straining against the denim of his jeans.

Suddenly they heard voices and the next thing they knew, Clint was walking into the workshop with his son, Sam and Rhodey. Taryn felt like a teenager caught making out with her brother's best friend. She started to chuckle and pressed her forehead to his, her arms still around his neck. "Oops," she whispered.

Steve flushed crimson and grabbed his jacket off the floor. Clint sent his son to the house with a smirk. "Barton, I…"

Clint raised his hand. "No need to explain. I get it."

McKenna grabbed her jacket from behind her and hopped down. "Sorry, Bart. We haven't seen each other in three weeks." Taryn kissed Steve on the cheek and headed back to the house. Tasha spotted her in the kitchen.

"You okay?"

"Well, I'm a bit embarrassed… The guys came back from hunting and found Steve and me in the workshop…"

Tasha raised a brow. "Clothed or not?"

"Clothed! Oh my god, could you imagine?"

Steve zipped up his jacket and continued to apologize.

"Cap, relax. It's not like my kids haven't seen their parents kissing. I mean, Cooper does know where Nathaniel came from. You're a lucky guy, Cap. If I were you I'd have a hard time staying away from her too."

Sam nodded. "Yeah she's pretty hot. Not sure what she sees in you, though," he joked.

Steve glared at him, but laughed. He was right.

"I remember what it was like before I married Laura. We couldn't get enough of each other. Hell, sometimes it's still like that. But changes happen… feelings deepen when you marry the one you love. I gets… better," Barton smiled.

Steve felt much more relaxed and he knew he didn't need to apologize for feeling how he did about Taryn. They all went up to the house for some lunch.

Laura noticed Steve enter the living room. "She's in her room," stated Laura. "She's a little embarrassed…"

"I'll go talk to her," said Steve. Going upstairs, he softly knocked on the door then opened it. Taryn was sitting on the bed checking her phone. "Taryn?'

Her face was a bit pink. "I feel like I got caught being very naughty. I was so engrossed in you, that I didn't even sense them coming!" She managed a chuckle.

"Taryn, nobody saw anything but us kissing. Believe me, I wanted more…"

"Yeah, but we weren't that far off from…"

Steve stepped closer to her and lowered his voice. "Believe me, ungentlemanly thoughts of bending you over that work table flooded my head and I desperately wanted to act upon that. I'm just glad I was still in my right mind and didn't."

She blushed as that image came to mind. "I know our relationship isn't all about sex. But I haven't seen you in three weeks, and you kiss me and I lose my head and I just can't help it."

"Look everyone knows how we feel about each other. That it isn't some passing fling. I love you and I see us having a future together. I don't want to hide that."

She chuckled, but was hopeful about the future… she liked his comment about that.

"Okay, I'll relax."

"Good. Now let's have some lunch."

Steve followed her downstairs and Laura had cold cuts and sandwich making things set out in the kitchen.

Taryn put together a sandwich and sat at the dining room table. Before long, Lila sat next to here.

"Hi, Lila."

"Hi. You're pretty."

"Well, thank you Lila. You're pretty too."

She giggled. "Are you going to marry Uncle Steve?'

Taryn tried not to choke on her water. "Well, I don't know sweetie."

"Do you love him?"

Kids and their unlimited questions. She could also feel an audience in the kitchen. "Yes, I do."

"Does he love you?"

"Yes, he does."

"Well, Mommy says that when two people love each other, they get married."

"Yes, sometimes they do, that's true."

"Sometimes? But why not all the time?"

Hmm… good question. "Well, there could be a lot of reasons that only those two people know."

"Oh. Well I think you should marry him because he's handsome."

Taryn laughed. "I think he's handsome too."

Laura came in from putting Nathanial down for a nap and saw Lila asking Taryn a multitude of questions. "Lila, why don't you put your dishes in the kitchen?"

"Okay, Mommy," and she trotted off.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, don't worry, she's fine."

"Taryn handled that like a champ," said Steve coming out of the kitchen. Laura laughed and left the two of them alone.

"Nothing like being put on the spot, is there?" he chuckled and sat.

"Hear all that, did you?'

He nodded. "We're batting a thousand today, aren't we?"

Taryn laughed. "She had one thing right though, you are handsome."

He blushed and ate his sandwich.

After lunch, Steve went out with Clint to chop wood and Taryn continued to help Laura in the kitchen. When the baby woke, Laura asked if Taryn could go look in on him. She handed her a bottle and said "He's probably looking for this."

She took the bottle and headed into the nursery. Looking up at her from the crib was little Nathaniel fussing and crying. "Well, hello, you. Shall we change your diaper first?" She gathered the supplies and picked him up and placed him gently on the changing table.

Taryn began to hum a tune as she changed him and cleaned him up. Buttoning him back up, she lifted him high in the air and he giggled. "Better now? Hungry?"

She sat herself in the glider in the corner and continued to hum as she fed him. She looked down at his dark hair just growing in and his pudgy cheeks that were rosy. She just wanted to pinch them. He was a cutie alright. She gave him a few pats on the back to keep the gas bubbles in check.

Steve and Clint came in from working outside and Steve asked where Taryn was hiding.

Laura laughed. "She's feeding Nathaniel," and she showed him where the nursery was.

Steve stood in the doorway and heard her humming and rocking, bottle in hand. He watched her pick him up and pat his back, and tickle his little round tummy that filled out the onesie.

Taryn looked up to the doorway. "Hey there." Taryn stood with the baby.

"Hi." Steve smiled. She looked comfortable.

"I'm just helping Mom out, right Buddy?' She bounced him gently on her hip and he giggled and chewed on her hair.

"I just came to check on you, but I see you don't need any help."

"No, this little man and I are doing pretty good, aren't we. Shall we go find Mommy?" She turned to Steve. "Can you grab the bottle?"

He did so and followed her out of the room. Tony just happened to be walking by the two of them. "Practicing?" he directed it to Steve.

"No… I…."

"He's just helping me find Mommy."

Laura came out from the kitchen and Nathanial reached for her.

"He's all dry and fed. I'll go wash the bottle out for you."

"Thank you Taryn." She snuggled her son and looked up at Steve with a smile. "She seems very good with children," she hinted none too subtly.

He was starting to think they were all conspiring to get them married right away. He was just happy he had found someone to love and who loved him in return. First Howard, now seemingly everyone here. He felt that he would maybe….eventually… ask her… but it just wasn't the right time… not yet. He didn't want to feel pressured into it.

Later that night, Taryn went out to look at the night sky. It was clear and cold and moonless, so the sky was beautiful. She could see the Milky Way vividly and smiled at the sight of the constellations. Steve noticed her out in the yard and asked Cooper if he wanted to know anything about astronomy. Cooper told him he had a telescope, but had no idea how to use it. So Steve told him to get it and take it out to Taryn.

Taryn moved a bit further away from the house to avoid light pollution and sensed someone approaching. She turned to find Copper carrying a large telescope.

"Hey Cooper. That's quite a telescope you've got there. Looks like a nice one."

"Yeah, it's cool, but I don't really know how to use it."

"Hmm… well I can show you if you'd like?"

"Yeah, okay."

She grinned and showed him out to set up the telescope and what the different lenses were for. Since the moon wasn't out, she found Orion's belt and showed him the stars that make that up. Taryn then moved on to the Ursa Major and Cooper was very excited that he now knew how to use the telescope.

"The moon will start to show again soon, so Saturday night I can show you some of the lunar landscape."

"That would be awesome! Thanks Taryn!"

"You're welcome, Cooper."

She showed him a few more constellations before Clint came out to get him. "Bedtime, son."

"Aw, Dad…"

Taryn smiled. "It's okay, we can check out things tomorrow night."

"Okay, cool. Night Taryn!"

"Night, Cooper."

Cooper ran to the house excited to tell everyone about what he could see. Clint picked up the telescope and the two Avengers headed for the house. "Thanks for showing him how to use this thing. My father in law got it for him and I have no idea…"  
"Not a problem. I love sharing something I enjoy."

They reached the house to find it very quiet. Laura was up tucking the kids in and Wanda and Pepper had turned in. Tony, Sam, Tasha and Rhodey were playing cards down in the finished basement and Steve was just coming out of the kitchen with some hot chocolate.

She hung up her coat and Barton headed downstairs. Steve handed her a mug and she sat on the couch.

"I hope you didn't mind me sending Cooper down."

"Not at all. At least he wanted to learn. It was fun."

They settled in on the couch and Steve wrapped his arm around her. "This has been a nice break. And all of these people have been like family to me since mine is gone…"

She felt a twinge of guilt as her parents were still around, but they didn't speak to her. She wondered if that would ever change.

Tasha came bounding up the stairs looking for snacks. "Hey, we're playing poker down there. Anybody want to join? I'm trying to keep them from turning it into strip poker."

Taryn laughed. "Nope. It's too easy for me to read everyone."

"Then I want you on my team," said Natasha. "The boys don't need to know."

McKenna laughed. "It's tempting. Maybe tomorrow…"

"Deal," replied Tasha running back downstairs with a bag of pretzels.

"Strip poker, huh?" Steve laughed.

"Yeah, maybe you and I can play sometime?" she teased.

He held her close and whispered in her ear. "Deal."

She laughed and sipped her cocoa. She could get used to this down time with him. "So what is your tour schedule like after this?"

He pulled out his phone and flipped through the calendar and handed it to her. "Wow, look at you, getting all techie and 21st century and stuff…"

"Yeah well it doesn't mean that I understand it all. Coulson made me get one and use it. I'm lucky I can find the calendar…"

"Wow, you guys are busy up until Christmas."

He nodded, setting his mug down. "Yes, but it's all really been worth it. It's all for the kids."

"I know," she replied. "I don't mind at all. I think it's a great thing. I miss you, but I think I can survive," she chuckled.

"Well, good then. As long as you don't mind, I'll finish out the tour and hopefully be able to meet you at the cabin for Christmas like we talked about." He brushed her hair away from her neck and kissed it, nibbling on her ear. She leaned back in his arms and settled across his lap. Steve ran his fingers through her hair and she closed her eyes, soaking up the sensation. Taking her boots off, she curled up on the couch and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over them.

They talked about his tour, Tony's antics, and the kids. Taryn flipped through the photos on his phone. She came across one with a little boy that looked much like Steve, holding a mini shield, grinning from ear to ear. "He is so adorable."

Steve smiled. "That is Marty. He's eight. He wanted me to sign his shield for him. He has leukemia."

Taryn sighed. "That just isn't right. I wouldn't wish cancer of any kind on my worst enemy. It sucks that kids get sick like that."

"I know. They're troopers though. So much wiser than their years. They know what is important in their lives and it isn't toys or things. It's about family and helping those that are even less fortunate than them. They're quite amazing."

"And I thought I had a lot to deal with growing up. God bless them," she said quietly.

Steve hugged her tightly and they looked at more photos. He even had some photos with some very good looking nurses. "Oh really? What's this now?" she joked.

"Ahh… er, some of them grabbed the phone and started taking pictures… I …" He tried in vain to take the phone away. One nurse was kissing his cheek underneath the mistletoe.

"My, my, Captain, popular with those cute nurses, aren't we," she teased, keeping the phone away from him.

Steve, knowing she was playing with him started to tickle her. "Give. Me. My. Phone."

Taryn tried not to squeal. "I'm sorry, Captain but it looks like you're enjoying their attention way too much. I guess I will _need_ to get on that tour with you and keep you in line." She turned around and scuttled back on the couch and he lunged at her.

He pinned her down, grinning at her. "You know that you're the only girl for me, don't you?"

"Hmm… well I don't know… seeing you with those nurses…" she replied through giggles.

"Do I need to prove it to you?" he whispered almost seductively.

"Well you might have to… I'm not sure what to believe…"

Rogers glared playfully at her. "C'mon, you." He grabbed her hand, grabbed coats and boots and they headed out the front door.


	31. Ch 31-Plentiful Food, Ample Recreation

_**Chapter 31**_

 _ **Ample Recreation, Plentiful Food**_

They sky was still clear and the air cold, but it was a beautiful night. Taryn laughed as he pulled her through the snow out to the barn. "I think we need to finish what we started."

Taryn, laughing, tried stopping him. "Oh my god, are you crazy? I don't want to get thrown out of Clint's house…"

Steve opened the door and locked it behind him. "Yes, I am crazy. You make me crazy." He grabbed her and placed her on top of the work table again and kissed her vehemently.

Taryn wrapped her legs around his waist and held him close. Taking a breath, he ran kisses down her neck and pushed her jacket off her shoulders. He grabbed her bottom and pulled her even closer to him.

Taryn moaned into the kiss and she pulled his jacket off. He pressed into her and she could feel him hard through his jeans. "You know anyone can walk in on us at any time," she whispered as she nibbled on his ear.

"True, but much like the incident in the women's dressing room, there's the thrill in it."

"Why, Captain, I do like this naughty side that surfaces every now and then."

He grinned his lopsided grin at her. "So do I and it's all your fault." He kissed her long and slow.

"Mmmm… and I won't apologize at all." Taryn tugged at his Henley and pulled it over his head. She ran her hands along his warm, smooth skin and he shivered. He then grabbed the hem of her sweater and pulled it off. "Ooohh it's cold out here!"

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply and she pulled him closer. His hands were hot against her skin as he reached back to unhook her bra. He pulled it off and set it on the table behind her and set to work on her already firm nipples.

"Oh, Jesus, Steve…" she moaned, grabbing the back of his head and holding him in place. He grabbed the waistband of her leggings and pulled them down and she shifted to sit on her jacket. She clutched the front of his jeans and unzipped them, slipping her hand inside.

"Ahh… Taryn… yes…" He kissed her hard and grabbed her backside, pulling her to him and slipping inside her.

Taryn arched her back and he dropped his head to kiss her breasts and tease a nipple with his tongue. He held her firmly as he continued to plunge into her. It had been too long since they'd been together. She'd never be able to handle a long distance relationship with him. She had to have him, often and passionate. She'd never had a connection like this with a man before and she wasn't about to let it go.

Steve moved with her against the work table. He had slipped inside her, so warm and wet. She enveloped him, mind, body and senses. He'd had relations with women before Taryn, but nothing ever so freeing. He didn't have to be reserved, embarrassed about his desires for her. She helped him get out of his 1940s prudish temperament when it came to sex. He never even imagined that it could be this good with someone. He kissed her again, their tongues entwined and they climaxed together. He held her for a long time after that, and he remained inside her.

"God, I love you," he whispered hoarsely.

The emotion flowing through the two of them actually brought tears to her eyes. Taryn never wanted to let go. She hoped she would never have to. She held him tightly and kissed him until they both regained themselves. "I love you too, Steven Grant Rogers," she whispered and smiled at him.

He was about to say something else when Taryn put her finger to his lips. "I think someone is coming!"

They scrambled for their clothes and someone approached the door and unlocked it. Clint Barton stepped into the work shop. "I saw the light on down here…"

"Ah, yeah… sorry, Clint. We just wanted to go for a walk and have a few moments to ourselves…"

Clint raised a brow and smirked. "Yeah, okay…" He stepped in and Taryn was pulling on her boot. "You okay?"

"Um… just got a little snow in it… Well, we'll head back up to the house…"

Clint made his way over the light switch. "Okay, go head, I'll lock up."

"Um… okay, thanks Clint…" Steve took Taryn's hand and they made their way out the door.

"Oh, hey," Barton called from behind them as they reached the door. "You may want this…" He tossed something at Steve and Taryn's eyes flew open. She had left her bra on the table.

Taryn grabbed it from Steve's hands and flushed scarlet. "Thanks!" she squeaked, hid behind Steve and pulled him out the door.

Clint laughed heartily as he turned out the light and locked up.

Taryn, red faced and laughing at the same time, ran up to her room to get her PJs. Wanda was up reading. "You okay?"

"Er… just a bit of embarrassment in the workshop…"

Steve hung up his coat and went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for himself and Taryn. He heard Clint come into the house and sure enough, he came into the kitchen.

Before he could speak, Clint spoke up. "No need to say anything. I get it, as I said before. I can understand being away from the woman you love for weeks on end and then coming back to her. How the hell do you think Nathaniel came along? Just make sure to take care if you don't want Junior around yet, got it, Cap?" said Barton with an almost fatherly tone.

Steve laughed out loud and flushed. He was very glad that Clint understood. "Yeah I got, Clint. Thanks."

Barton clapped him on the shoulder. "Night, Steve."

Taryn blushed greatly as she passed Barton in the hall way on the way back down stairs. She found Steve in the kitchen and she thumped her head down on his arm. "I'm so mortified…"

He put his arm around her. "I know. I talked with Clint though, and he's not upset. He actually understood…"

"Well, that still won't make me feel better tomorrow at the Thanksgiving table," she chuckled.

"Here, have some hot chocolate. Talk to Laura in the morning if you want."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she'll know all about it by morning…"

Taryn woke, dressed and made her way downstairs to find Laura, Natasha and Wanda sitting at the kitchen table having coffee. She was hoping to avoid them for a little while longer. She smiled, grabbed some coffee and as she turned around they were all staring at her, grinning.

"Spill it!" Romanoff ordered.

Taryn hung her head and sat in the empty chair at the table. She explained everything to them, then thumped her head down on the table. "I'm sorry… I'm so embarrassed…"

Tasha sat with her mouth open. "Oh my god, I didn't think he had it in him… wow you really _have_ brought him into the 21st century in more ways than one!"

Laura sniggered. "I have to tell you… one time after we were first married, we were apart for about six weeks… I picked Clint up at the airport and we didn't even make it out of the parking garage!"

They all began to share stories of love and lust and heat of the moment experiences and Taryn began to feel a bit more comfortable. She wasn't the only one who ever felt this way and at least it was normal…

A timer went off on the stove and Laura went to check on the boiling pot of potatoes. They continued to talk about men, all the while readying the Thanksgiving Day meal. There would be enough food for an army; two turkeys, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, vegetables, rolls, pumpkin and apple pies.

Laura even made some fresh muffins for breakfast and the ladies dug into them. Clint had taken Sam, Rhodey and his son out hunting again while Tony took Pepper on a tour of the property. Taryn found Steve out chopping wood again.

"Hey." She said and he smiled as he swung the axe.

"Hey. Did the ladies give you the third degree this morning?"

Taryn laughed putting her hands in her jacket pockets. "Yeah they did… how about you? Get a good ribbing from the guys?"

"Heh… yeah." And a lot of congratulatory pats on the back, he thought, but didn't say.

"Well, I'm gonna head back in and help Laura with the cooking…"

"Taryn?"

"Yeah?"

He dropped the axe head into the stump before him and approached her. "You okay?"

She laughed. "Yeah I'm fine… just embarrassed, but the girls and I talked about it, and other things… and men…. So it's all good. Turns out we're not the only ones who lust after each other," she winked.

He stepped closer to her. "It isn't just lust, you know…"

She smiled and kissed him lightly. "I know. I love you too."

"Taryn, I…"

"Taryn?" Laura called from the porch. "Oh there you are… can you help me with the stuffing?"

She smiled. "Sure I'll be right there! What were you going to say?"

He shook his head. "Oh, nothing, it can wait."

"Okay, well duty calls. I'm getting hungry with all the wonderful smells from the kitchen!"

Steve watched her bound off to the house and smiled and shook his head. Maybe someday he'd have the chance to not get interrupted in trying to talk to her…

At two in the afternoon, all the food was set out on the table and everyone was called in to eat. Barton said Grace, and they all dug in and ate, chatted, laughed and enjoyed each other's company. Taryn helped Laura clean up and then they all sat around in the living room continuing their conversations. Laura asked Taryn about her childhood and she explained to her when her abilities came on. She talked about school and eventually SHIELD training.

Laura clasped a hand over hers. "I'm sorry for all you went through when you were young."

"Oh, thanks Laura, but I've done all right. I found a home, people like me and now someone who cares about me for me." She smiled at Steve as he chatted with Clint and Tasha.

"Do you think you'll ever reconcile with your parents?"

Taryn sighed. "I don't know… I wrote to them years ago when I first moved to SHIELD. But communication faded as time went on…. The phone… internet… mail… work both ways."

Laura smiled softly at her. "Well, perhaps someday…"

Taryn settled into her coffee, staring at the steam rising from it. She wasn't so sure she'd ever talk with her parents again. They didn't seem to want to respond to any of her letters. A short, quick phone call maybe once a year, but nothing more often than not. Tony standing brought her out of her reverie, as he announced that he and Pepper were going to head back to the city. Pepper had some meetings scheduled for Monday and she needed to have reports prepared for the board. Wanda, Sam and Rhodey decided to hitch a ride back to the compound as well, leaving Tasha, Steve and Taryn at the Bartons.

"Are you sure you don't mind us staying?" Taryn asked, concerned they were imposing.

Laura waived her hand. "Of course not. We love the company and Lila really likes you. Just wait, she hasn't asked to do your hair yet."

Tasha laughed. "Mine's not long enough to do much with…. She'll love playing with yours."

Sunday arrived and Tony came in his private jet to pick up Steve to continue their charity tour. Taryn helped Steve pack up his clothing. She sat on the bed as he made sure he had everything. "Well, good luck with the rest of the tour, and I'll see you again for Christmas."

He zipped up his case and sat next to her on the bed. "I'll miss you."

She smiled. "I'll miss you too, baby. I'm proud of what you're doing though. Gives the kids something to look forward to.. keeps their minds off their treatments."

Rogers nodded and put his arm around her, kissing her forehead. "And Christmas will be here before you know it. Taryn?'

"Yes?"

"Hey, you coming old man?" Tony yelled from downstairs.

Steve hung his head. A peaceful moment seemed to be a rare thing somedays… "I'll be right down!"

McKenna laughed. "You'd better go before he leaves without you. And before you say it, think of the kids."

"I know, I know. Come on, walk me out."

She waited until he loaded his gear on the jet then kissed him softly before he left. "Safe travels and I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you!"

She stepped back and waived until the jet disappeared from view. Now she could look forward to Christmas.


	32. Chapter 32 - Winter Wonderland

_**Chapter 32**_

 _ **Winter Wonderland**_

Taryn McKenna had gone home to her cabin the week before Christmas. She was putting on the finishing touches on her decorations in anticipation of Steve Rogers' arrival. It had been a long time since she had celebrated any holidays, but this year it seemed like she celebrated every holiday with him. It was a nice feeling. Even with all the ups and downs, the injuries and battles, and even getting sent to the past, they managed to stay together. He made her feel safe and loved and succeeded in showing her every day. She chastised herself for getting sappy and hung the last ornament on the tree. She stepped off the ladder and smiled before the knock happened on the door.

She was grinning like a little kid as she opened the door and found Steve standing there with a smile. Taryn jumped at him, throwing her arms around him. "I missed you!" They had been apart for the better part of two months, save Thanksgiving at the Bartons, as Captain America and Iron Man had been the tour.

Steve dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "God I missed you!" They stood and kissed in the doorway. She broke away with a smile. "Come in and warm yourself by the fire! It's freezing out there!"

Taryn ushered him in and took his wool coat for him. He set his bag on the side chair and went to the fireplace to warm his hands. "At least the weather cooperated for the trip up here."

She nodded. "It's so good to see you. You're just in time for lunch. Are you hungry?" Taryn went to the kitchen to stir the large pot on the stove.

He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mmm smells delicious…"

"Homemade Chicken noodle soup, thank you very much," she laughed. The timer on the stove suddenly went off. "Oh, that's the bread. Can you get that out of the oven for me?"

He did so, while she dished out the soup in large bowls. Everything smelled so good, including her. He had missed her so much while on tour, even though they spoke almost every night. She had been so happy to hear that he and Tony were going to do the tour, and she appreciated the photos that he sent back to her. Some brought tears to her eyes as he stood next to terminally ill children. Even though she was a trained SHIELD agent and one of the toughest women he knew, she had a kind and gentle heart, which was one of the reasons he loved her so. He had teased her about the photos with the nurses, but he smiled proudly, thinking he had proved to her just who he wanted to be with after that.

He sliced the hot bread and placed it on the plate she had given him and they sat at the counter to eat. They conversed about his tour, and the trip up to the cabin. How they both looked forward to Christmas, and that Natasha, Tony, Pepper and possibly others would be coming up to have Christmas day with them. Rogers felt at home with her, and it would be nice to have everyone together to celebrate the holidays with them.

After lunch, he helped her put all the empty decoration boxes away, and they sat on the couch before the fire in each other's arms. They didn't have to say anything, they just held each other and watched the flames dance on the logs.

Dinner was grilled ham and cheese sandwiches with more soup beside the fire, and Steve asked her how everyone in town was. "Oh, Ellie is looking forward to seeing you again," she laughed. "She has a whole apple pie with your name on it, she said,"

Steve laughed. "I'll bet. Well if the weather is good, we can head into town tomorrow."

She nodded and took the empty dishes from Steve and took them into the kitchen. He offered to wash them while she put the remainder of the soup in a container for the fridge. "I really hope the others can come up for Christmas. It will be nice to celebrate the holiday with them."

He nodded and handed the dishes to her to dry. It was funny how easily they both fell into domesticity when with each other. He hoped that was something that wasn't just coincidence. After the dishes were completed, they retired by the fire again. It felt so comfortable and warm.

Taryn smiled over at him, so happy to see him again. It had felt like he'd been gone for years. She reached out gently to touch his face. "It's really good to be with you again."

Rogers pulled her close to him, cradling her in his arms. "I know some days it felt like a life time… is that silly?"

"No," she looked up at him with a smile. "Not at all."

He bent his head for his lips to meet hers and she eagerly met his. They kissed softly as he lay her back on the comforter she had spread out before the fire. They parted and he looked down into her emerald eyes and knew that this week was going to be filled with moments like this. He kissed her again, and her lips parted. Her tongue gently brushed against his and it thrilled him. She reached up and began to unbutton his shirt and slipped it off his bare shoulders. His strong arms lifted her up and she sat straddling his lap. He pulled her sweater off over her head and kissed her passionately. She held him tightly, raking her fingers through his hair, and he trailed kisses down her neck to the top of her breasts.

Steve reached behind her to undo the clasp of her bra and she gently slipped it off. He pulled her to him again, kissing her deeply and feeling her bare skin against his chest. He lay her back down on the floor, and she removed the rest of her clothing. She lay there before him, glowing in the firelight, her skin flushed. Reaching up, she unfastened his belt, and unbuttoned his pants. He let them fall to his knees, they lay beside her. She helped him with the rest of his garments and they lay together near the warmth of the fire.

He ran his hands along her body, feeling her warm smoothness under his touch. She wrapped a long leg around his hip, and pulled him closer. They didn't need to speak – they were in tune with each other's needs and wants and spent the night exploring those. They made love numerous times before the fire died, and he carried her sleepily to bed. He wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep together and didn't wake until morning.

Taryn awoke to glorious sunshine and wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. She stretched, got out of bed and put her robe and slippers on. After brushing her hair to look more presentable, she went into the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy head," said Steve as she walked in.

Taryn stuck her tongue out playfully at him and sat at the counter. "I'm sorry, but I don't have the stamina you do. You wear me out and I need to recuperate!"

Steve turned to her in all seriousness. "Well you do still have that spare bedroom that I can stay in…"

"Oh, now let's not talk crazy," she joked.

He kissed her forehead. "You're right, that is crazy."

They sat then and ate a breakfast of pancakes and bacon. "One of these days are you going to let me cook breakfast for you?"

He shrugged. "Hey, it's one thing I _can_ do in the kitchen. Besides, you do enough for me when we're together."

She wiggled her brows at him. "Oh yeah?"

He laughed. "You're incorrigible."

"Yep, but you still love me."

"You're right, I do."

They finished breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. "Would you like to go horseback riding today? It's such a beautiful day."

"Well, we can try it…"

"You've never ridden?"

"Does a motorcycle count?"

Taryn laughed. "Motorcycles don't have minds of their own. Just don't show fear."

They walked down the road to the horse farm in the crisp air. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was warm and bright. She held onto his arm as they walked into the barn. Her neighbor, Mr. Stephens, was out in the barn brushing down the horses.

"Taryn! Good to see you. Come to do some riding?"

She nodded and smiled. Steve presented his hand. "Steve Rogers, sir. Nice to meet you."

"John Stevens, pleasure. So let's get you saddled up."

Steve was a bit apprehensive but pulled himself into the saddle and followed Taryn out of the barn.

"There's a really lovely trail this way," she called over her shoulder. He nodded and was silently pleased his horse knew enough to follow hers.

Riding wordlessly on the trail, they could hear the snow crunch beneath the hooves. Cardinals darted in and out of the trees and chickadees flitted about them, daring to land on Taryn's hand. Midway point in the trail was just ahead. It was at the top of the ridge and exposed the valley below. The trees, hills and rocks were all covered in sparkling snow. Steve brought his horse up to hers and smiled. It was a beautiful setting. Her hair blew softly in the breeze and she shivered slightly, pulling the barn coat closer around her.

"How about we head back for some hot chocolate?"

He nodded and followed her back through the other end of the trail. They ended up back at the barn, and handed the horses over to Mr. Stephens. Mrs. Stephens was on the porch with cups of cocoa waiting for them. Taryn wrapped her hands around the mug and stuck her nose over the steam to warm herself. They chatted with Mrs. Stephens for a bit, then made their way back to the cabin, grabbed the SUV that Rogers had driven up, and headed into town.

Ellie was the first to see them at the diner, so she ran over and hugged them both. "So good to see you again!"

She got them hot coffee and menus and asked how he was, and wasn't that charity tour a wonderful thing, and Taryn has missed you and on and on until the cook yelled 'order up'.

Steve laughed. "She doesn't take a breath much, does she?"

"Sorry, she just likes you. Hard not to," she winked.

They ate their lunch and more and more people recognized him. She smiled, watching him interact with his fans, especially the kids. He was sweet and patient with them, posing for photos and signing autographs. Before they left the diner, Ellie presented him with a freshly baked apple pie.

"I told you," Taryn whispered.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as they left the diner.

She looked at him quizzically. "For what?"

"For that, back there… all the photos and fans…"

She dismissed the comment with her hand. "Don't be silly. I don't mind at all. People look up to you, for good reason. I'm proud to be your girl, Captain Rogers." She squeezed his hand as they walked down the street.

They wandered into a few stores, window shopping mostly, but they each wanted to get something for the other for Christmas. Steve had already purchased one gift for her but he had the urge to spoil her too. Taryn also had something for him, but would love to get him something more. She had no idea what, however. Maybe she would get some ideas today…

There were a number of gift shops in town and several jewelry stores. They strolled through them all, each taking note what caught the other's eye. Taryn saw him eye a black leather bomber jacket in one shop and she urged him to try it on. He agreed and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Not bad, Rogers, not bad at all," she said eyeing his reflection.

"It is a nice jacket… Maybe after the holidays I'll think about it."

She nodded and when he wandered to look at something else, she ran up to the counter and whispered something to the clerk then caught up with Steve.

Taryn waived as they left the store, then they made their way down the street to check out one of the jewelry stores. It carried fine jewelry, and Steve kept a sharp eye out on what she looked at and admired. By the time they left he had a few ideas for her.

While out, they picked up some things for the holiday; food, gifts. Taryn Got some baking supplies intending to make Christmas cut outs. Steve hadn't made Christmas cookies since he was a little boy. He found himself actually looking forward to it. Then again, he did like to be in the kitchen and Taryn was a good cook to learn from.

When they got back to the cabin, Steve watched her prep the kitchen – ingredients out, bowls ready, utensils in place. She was very organized. He stood watching her with a smile on his face. He was so looking forward to giving her one particular Christmas present… Suddenly a kitchen towel was in his face. "You helping me bake, or what?"

"Ah, sure. You bet." He rolled his sleeves up and followed orders. They measured and poured, mixed and rolled out. She grabbed the new cookie cutters she bought and they made a variety of holiday shapes. The kitchen smelled so good all day and Taryn had so much fun baking with him. Once cooled, she watched Steve's artistic side surface as he painstakingly decorated the cookies.

"They look like they belong on the cover of a magazine! I'm impressed!"

Smiling, he stuffed one in his mouth. "Mmm they taste good too!"

She playfully hit him with the oven mitt. "Now don't eat them all… I'd like to save some for company!"

He picked another up and waived it in front of her. "C'mon… you know you want one…"

She grabbed it out of his hands. "Evil tease." He wiggled his eye brows at her and she laughed out loud. She gave in and ate the cookie and put the rest away before she ate any more.

Once the kitchen was cleaned up, they retired to the couch. Steve stoked the fire, and Taryn popped on a movie channel and they sat watching movies for the rest of the afternoon. Neither felt like cooking, so they dug into the apple pie from the diner and had ice cream and hot chocolate to go with it.

"Mmm perfect ending to another perfect day."

Steve kissed her lightly and set her mug on the coffee table for her. "It's so relaxing up here. A nice escape from the real world…"

She nodded. "That's why I retired up here the first time. Just peace and quiet. Blue sky and fresh air. It really is a nice place to be able to retreat to." Taryn yawned and stretched. "I didn't think I was this tired until I sat down."

He nodded in agreement. "We should probably retire. Busy day tomorrow."

"Yeah, we'll need to make sure we have everything for Christmas dinner."

He smiled, made sure the fire was out and they walked hand in hand to the bedroom.


	33. Ch 33 - T'was The Night Before Christmas

_**Chapter 33**_

' _ **Twas The Night Before Christmas…**_

The sun was bright and warm on Christmas Eve morning. Taryn hoped the weather would remain nice and that people would actually be able to come up to join them.

The house smelled of cinnamon and pine and Christmas. She hadn't been this happy for the holidays in a very long time. She and Steve had sat down and made a list of final things they would need for dinner and he offered to go into town to get them. While he was gone, his gift from her was delivered. She was as excited as a six year old this year and couldn't wait to celebrate with friends and loved ones.

Rogers wandered around town for a bit after picking up what was on his list. He decided to head back to the jewelry store that he knew Taryn had admired the other day. There was a young girl behind the counter today, and she brightened up as soon as he walked in. "Can I help you find something?

"Actually, I'm looking for another present for my girl. We were in here the other day, and she saw a necklace that I think she liked."

The girl, visibly disappointed that he had a girlfriend, was trying to act enthusiastic. "Was it a particular stone that she liked?"

He smiled. "Emerald. Like the color of her eyes."

The girl couldn't help but melt at his smile. "Lucky girl," she said, actually meaning it. "The emeralds are over here…"

Steve found a round set emerald stone that had small diamonds around it suspended from a delicate gold chain. He smiled and made the purchase. "Merry Christmas!" he called as he left the store. With his shopping now all done, he headed back to the cabin. But at the last minute he stopped at the Stephens' farm.

Taryn was munching on a cookie and sipping tea when he returned, his arms loaded down with parcels.

"What did you do, buy the store out?"

"Hey I stuck to the list… sort of…"

She laughed and began to put things away. "Thank you for going to the store for me… I think…"

They spent the rest of the afternoon wrapping gifts and listening to Christmas music.

That evening, after dinner, they sat on the couch wrapped together in a comforter and Taryn suddenly looked up at the door. "Who could be here?"

A knock fell at the door and Steve jumped up. "I'll get it!"

She raised a brow wondering what he was up to and was really confused to see Mr. Stephens standing on the front step.

"All set, Captain Rogers."

He nodded and shook his hand. "We'll be right out!"

"Out? We will? I was just getting warm…"

"Oh, come on. Coat and hat and boots."

"What? Why?"

He flashed is gorgeous blue eyes at her. "Please?"

She laughed and did as he asked. The two went outside and Taryn was surprised to find Mr. Stephens driving a sleigh complete with bells and big fluffy blankets waiting for them.

Steve helped her into the sleigh, bundled her up and he ran back into the house to lock up. He came bounding back and settled in beside her under the blankets. Mr. Stephens turned to them. "The missus packed two thermoses of her famous hot chocolate. Ready? Enjoy the ride!"

Steve wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned in against him. "Steve, this is amazing! What a perfect way to spend Christmas Eve! I had forgotten that the Stephens' had this sleigh."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I remembered seeing it when we went riding. I stopped by while I was out and asked if we could rent it for tonight."

Taryn hugged him close under the blankets and they rode in silence for some time sipping hot chocolate, and enjoying the full moon glistening on the snow. Wow, this was romantic, she thought. He never ceased to amaze her. He was definitely from another time and she so appreciated that. It was like a breath of fresh air to her.

They rode on, and Taryn realized they were on the same trail that they had ridden the other day. This was one of her favorite spots and as they came to the ridge, Mr. Stephens stopped the sleigh so they could take in the view.

"God this is so beautiful out here. I've never been out here on the trail at night." She sat up and leaned on the edge of the sleigh, drinking in the snow-blanketed valley.

Steve took a deep breath. It was now, or never. The moment was absolutely perfect. And he was absolutely terrified.

"Ooo a shooting star. Make a wish!" she said pointing to the sky.

I already have, he thought. He reached into his coat pocket and made sure what he needed was still there. "Taryn?"

She turned to him with a smile. "Oh, Steve this was such a lovely idea. You know I've never been on a sleigh ride?"

Steve smiled and took her hands in his. "I'm so glad you like it…"

She leaned in and kissed him gently. "It couldn't be any more perfect."

"Taryn, I… I have an early Christmas present for you…"

She was surprised, "You didn't have to do that…"

"Well, it's something special. We've been through a lot since we met. We had just seemed to find each other when I thought I almost lost you."

She smiled softly, placing a hand on his cheek. "But you rescued me, in more ways than one."

"And I intend on always being there for you, God willing. Taryn, I love you. It's been a long time since I've felt this way about someone. You're beautiful, strong, intelligent… Taryn I… I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He removed the small box from his coat pocket and opened it before her. Nestled in velvet sat a vintage platinum ring, with one large round diamond in the center and four in each corner of the setting. The setting itself was oval in shape and the sides tapered to small emerald teardrop stones each flanked by two rows of diamonds. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She stared at the ring, then at him, then at the ring again. She was speechless and she couldn't breathe. In shock, Taryn's eyes started to well with tears. She had thought something like this may come, but she never expected this tonight. He had done a damn good job of hiding this from her…

Steve sat trying to get a reading off her. She sat there staring at the ring, and he was becoming increasingly concerned that she was going to say no. He panicked. What had he done? Was this all a big mistake? Did she truly feel the same way as he?

She said something, but he didn't hear her. "Taryn?"

She was laughing and crying at the same time. "Yes. Yes I will marry you!"

Oh thank God, he thought… He gently removed her glove and placed the ring on her hand and kissed her deeply. "You've just made me the happiest man in the world and the most relieved!"

She was still laughing and crying joyfully. "How did you keep this from me? That's so sneaky of you!"

Mr. Stephens had taken a few pictures for them. "Congratulations, kids! Oh and by the way, the sleigh ride is on me. Think of it as a thank you for keeping romance alive. Shall we head back? The missus will want to know the outcome."

Taryn laughed and settled under the blankets with him again. They kissed the entire ride back to the farm. Sure enough, Mrs. Stephens was waiting on the porch for them.

"Well?"

Taryn laughed and showed her the ring. "Ooo! I'm so excited for you two. You make a lovely couple. Congratulations!" and she hugged them both before they made their way back to the cabin.

It was around 11 pm when they got back. Steve started a fire and Taryn was watching him and marveling at the beauty of the ring. "Where ever did you find this, it's beautiful."

"I found it in a jewelry store back in 1946. I knew I had to buy it for you, I just could never find the right time, until now… I know that may sound crazy but…"

She smiled. "No, I think it's perfect. I love it. And I love you. You pulled a good one over on me. I never saw it coming."

"Well good… at least I was able to surprise you with something!"

Taryn laughed. "Well I'm still in shock. I mean, a girl can dream, but …I'm just so happy. I know that sounds goofy…"

Rogers chuckled and sat beside her on the couch. "I'm just so relieved that you love the ring, and me and the idea of us…"

"Well if a girl didn't love you and the ring, she would be nuts. And I am never taking it off."

Steve kissed her softly. "You have made me the happiest man. I can't wait to tell everyone."

"I want to see if anyone notices first…" she giggled. "But you never mentioned it to anyone else that you had this planned?"

Steve shook his head. "No, I didn't tell anyone. I kind of bought it on the spur of the moment, figuring I'd never find another ring like that again. I hope you don't mind that it isn't modern and new…"

"Are you kidding?" she admired the ring. "It's gorgeous. It has history and it's something from our time we spent in the past. It means so much more to me than a cookie cutter ring. It means you really put some thought into it. And it isn't about the ring… it's the man and the meaning behind it."

"How did I get so lucky to find you?"

She playfully hit him in the arm and she kissed him. "Well we have a busy day tomorrow. Hopefully people show up…"

Steve nodded. "Well maybe we'll hear from people in the morning if they're coming."

Taryn stood and stretched. Steve made sure that the fire was out and she got the lights and they retired to the bedroom. She donned a long nightshirt and he put on some lounge pants and pulled her to him.

"So I can call you my fiancée now, can't I?"

She grinned like a little kid. "Mmm I like the sound of that so very much."

"Me too. I'm very much looking forward to calling you Mrs. Rogers, though," he whispered.

The words gave her chills. She felt so lucky for everything that had happened since she became a part of the Avengers. Even the not so great stuff and the ending-up-in-the-hospital mess. Losing her powers, then regaining them taught her who she really was, and through it all Rogers had been there for her. She knew that their jobs were dangerous, and that the world depended upon who the Avengers were. She knew that they both worried about each other on a day to day basis but they also didn't let it distract them from their missions.

She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. This just felt so right. Taryn looked up at him with a smile and he kissed her, softly at first. She responded warmly and ran her fingers through his hair. Not parting lips, they maneuvered over to the bed and fell onto it, still in each other's arms. Rogers trailed kisses along her neck and ran his hand along her thigh up underneath her night shirt. She moaned quietly in his ear as she enjoyed the sensation of his touch. Steve lifted her shirt over her head, and kissed her breasts and her stomach. He gently pulled her panties off, and kissed her thighs, breathing in the erotic scent of her.

Taryn dug her nails into his back and she nibbled and licked at his earlobe. Steve slipped off his lounge pants and moved between her long legs. They held and kissed each other more urgently and she wanted him desperately. He entered her swiftly and she cried out with pleasure. He made love to her then and for hours until they finally collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. They fell asleep in each other's arms until morning.


	34. Chapter 34 - Yuletide Celebrations

_**Chapter 34**_

 _ **Yuletide Celebrations**_

McKenna and Rogers woke Christmas day and got the house and food ready. Pepper called to let them know that all of them would be coming up to celebrate. Sumptuous scents filled the house and she smiled as she sensed the jet approaching. "They're almost here," she said, grabbing her jacket and running to the door.

Steve grabbed his coat and followed her. He wrapped his arms around her as they stood in the doorway and watched the jet land. "I'm so excited that everyone is here. It's been so long since I've really celebrated Christmas with a house full."

"Me, too," he said, kissing her cheek. "And we even have news to share."

The group made their way up the path to the cabin and Taryn hugged them all and welcomed them in. She took coats and hats and dropped them into the spare bedroom and Pepper put gifts under the tree. "Taryn, this place is lovely!"

"Thanks Pepper. Lots of room for everyone if the weather turns too. Hopefully not, but we're prepared."

Steve played bartender and Taryn showed Pepper, Wanda and Tasha around. Tasha was fascinated by Taryn's war room. "I have to say I'm very impressed with this. Food, weapons, clothing… "

Taryn looked around, rather proudly. "Well it certainly came in handy when Parks' men came after us."

Pepper turned to her. "And you're doing okay after all that?"

Taryn nodded. "I'm okay. I have nightmares sometimes and when that happens my shoulder aches where I got shot. But for the most part it's all good." She brushed hair from her eyes, and Pepper's hand shot out and grabbed her left hand.

"No!"

Tasha swung around from the panel of weapons. "What! What happened?!"

Pepper dragged Taryn over to Romanoff and held up Taryn's left hand. "Look! Taryn is that what I think it is?!"

Taryn laughed. "It depends on what you think it is."

"It looks like an engagement ring. Taryn are you and Steve engaged?!"

"You're grinning like a Cheshire," stated Tasha. "You _are_ engaged, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes we are. He asked me last night on a sleigh ride."

"Oh my god that is so romantic." Pepper examined the ring and threw her arms around her. "I'm so happy for you! I wondered when he was going to get around to asking you."

Tasha hugged Taryn next. "Congratulations! It's a beautiful ring. Looks antique."

Taryn nodded. "In a way it is. He bought it when we were in 1946."

"And he held onto it all this time?"

Taryn chuckled at Pepper. "He said he just couldn't find the right time until we planned on coming up here for Christmas."

Steve passed out the beer to Sam and Rhodey. Tony opted for a seltzer with lime and they sat at the counter munching on snacks. They chatted about work and assignments and the past charity tour.

"This is quite a place Taryn has here," said Sam. "SHIELD must have given her a good retirement package."

"You should see her basement," Steve chuckled taking a swig of his beer.

"So how is the weeks' vacation going?" Sam asked. "Gotta be nice out here away from everything. Have you been doing anything special while up here?"

Steve smiled. "It is. It's a nice break from all the craziness. Yeah, actually she took me horseback riding. I hired the gentleman from down the road for a sleigh ride last night. Proposed…"

It took them a moment for that to register. Tony was the first to speak. "No shit… You really did it?"

Steve set his beer down on the counter and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I did… "

"And? Don't leave us in suspense, man! What did she say?"

"She said yes."

Sam was grinning from ear to ear. "Congrats, man!" He clasped him on the shoulder.

Tony did not move from the couch but raised his glass. "Cheers. It's about time. The two of you have been foolish for each other since you met, and you pursued her despite Tasha's misgivings," he chuckled. "Good for you, old man."

Steve chuckled and shook his head. From Tony, he'd take that as a congratulations. The girls came back into the kitchen and all had to give Steve a round of hugs and compliments. The guys gave Taryn congratulatory hugs as well. Taryn then ushered them all into the living room to get comfortable while she prepared the food. Tasha and Pepper lingered to help her and a little while later the table was laden with ham, potatoes, vegetables and more food than they could eat.

After dinner, Steve handed out the gifts and Taryn passed the sugar cookies they made. "Wow, you guys are pretty domestic already," Tony joked. "It's kind of nauseating, in a good way of course…"

Pepper slapped his shoulder and took a cookie. "Taryn, these are beautiful. I hate to eat them…"

"Steve did a great job with the decorating. It's the artist in him."

After all the gifts and cookies and coffee, Taryn packed them care packages and the group said their goodbyes. They stood in the doorway watching the jet take off then she closed the door.

"Well I'd say that was successful," she stated wrapping her arms around Rogers torso. She smiled and squeezed him. "Merry Christmas, Steve."

He hugged her tightly and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Taryn."

The next week was spent lazily around the cabin with the occasional trip into town. Ellie at the diner was ecstatic to hear they were engaged and wouldn't dream of charging them for their dinners. Ellie also told them about the New Year's Eve festivities and that they should come down for some hot chocolate and fireworks. Steve was genuinely interesting in coming into town, so they made plans to do so.

"Good," said Ellie. "C'mon in here for dinner beforehand and make a night out of it."

Taryn agreed and they headed home. She went into the bed room to change into some warm pajamas and he followed her in. "You okay about going into town for New Year's Eve?"

"Oh, sure, it sounds like fun," she smiled. "Hopefully the weather will hold."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sure it will be fine. Need some help with that?"

She chuckled. "What, with my clothes? Why, Captain, are you trying to seduce me?"

Steve nuzzled her neck and whispered. "I don't think I have to, do I?"

"Hmmm, no you're right. You don't. You've already got me. Now… what are you going to do with me? That's the better question."

He turned her to face him and grinned his lop-sided grin. "Well, first I thought I'd start with this…" He held her face in his hands and kissed her warmly. "Then, this…" And he brushed her hair away from her ear and neck and began to nibble. "Then here…" He worked her shirt off and slid her bra straps from her shoulders, kissing where they had been.

Taryn unhooked her bra and he gently removed it, cupping her breast in his hands as he continued to kiss her neck and ears. She moaned softly and turned to face him, kissing him fully. Steve wrapped his arms around her tightly and held the back of her head with his hand, while his other traveled down her spine, making her shiver. She pulled his tee shirt off and ran her hands along his sculpted abdomen and they fell back onto the bed. Their legs intertwined as they held onto each other tightly, kissing passionately.

"I need you," he whispered hoarsely.

Taryn grinned and pulled her pajama bottoms off then helped him with his. He settled between her thighs and entered her slowly. He did not want this rushed. He wanted to make love slowly to his fiancé, make it last as long as they could. Taryn held him close as they rocked back and forth with each other on the bed. She moaned softly in his ear and it drove him on. He made love to her for hours; slowly and gently.

They lay in each other's arms around midnight, the soft moonlight reflecting on the snow and brightening the room.

"Taryn?" He wasn't sure she was awake.

"Hmm?" She drew lazy circles on his chest with her fingertip.

"You _are_ awake. I thought you might be sleeping, you were so quiet."

"No. Just enjoying the quiet. Listening to your heartbeat." She propped herself up on her elbow and smiled softly at him. "Just thinking about the future."

Steve brushed a lock of hair from her face. "I know you can't see it, but I hope it's good."

"I have a pretty good feeling about us. I did from the moment I met you, but just dismissed it as a little crush at first. Then when you looked at me with those blue eyes of yours as we lay in the grass, I knew you were the one for me."

"Funny I had the same feeling about you that day too. Best decision I ever made was to ask you out."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad you didn't listen to Tasha."

He chuckled. "Me too!"

New Year's Eve arrived and the two headed into town for dinner at Ellie's and to check out all the activities. They had sledding for the kids, and for some adults that were still kids at heart. Hot Chocolate at the diner. Hot dogs, pies and cakes were being sold in the park and they had set up a ball drop and fireworks for midnight. Taryn and Steve strolled around arm in arm visiting with the town residents and receiving congratulations on their engagement. Steve felt so comfortable here. He could live here, with Taryn, and God willing, one day a family. They'd talked occasionally about children, and she was open to the idea, despite what could happen due to their genetics. Maybe someday he could even retire… let someone else take up the mantle…

"Steve? Want to go sledding?"

He raised a brow, "Sledding? I haven't been sledding since I was six…"

"Good! Let's go!" She dragged him off laughing to the hill where the kids, and a few adults were jumping on sleds and saucers. The proprietor of the pharmacy handed them a sled big enough for the two of them and Steve sat behind her. They received a gentle shove and down the hill they went.

Taryn laughed hysterically all the way down the hill and when they reached the bottom she turned and kissed him. "That was so much fun!"

Steve laughed and kissed her cheek. "Actually that was fun…"

They sled down the hill a few more times then got some hot chocolate and sat on a park bench waiting for midnight. They chatted with Ellie and her husband who came to sit by them and passed them more hot chocolate. Steve spoke with Paul while Ellie asked Taryn all sorts of engagement details.

"Oh, Taryn, that is so romantic. Let me see the ring again."

Taryn chuckled and pulled her glove off. "It really was very romantic. He is pretty amazing."

"Aw sweetie, I'm so happy for you. It's wonderful to see you so genuinely happy. And what a man you've found. _The_ Captain America…"  
"Yeah, but the great thing is, that doesn't matter. He could be an accountant for all I care. But because we are in the same line of work, so to speak, it makes things much easier for the relationship. I tried dating a 'normal' guy, but they just didn't understand my gifts, or my job."

Ellie nodded and patted her hand. "Ooo look, they're starting!"

Paul came over and took Ellie's hand and led her over to the ball drop. Steve followed suit with Taryn. They stood and listened to the announcements and then suddenly they were counting down.

"Ten – Nine – eight…" Steve put his arm around Taryn and held her close.

"Seven – six – five…" Taryn rested her head on his shoulder.

"Four – three – two – one! Happy New Year!" The ball dropped and the fireworks shot off.

Steve pulled her close and whispered to her, "Happy New Year, Love."

She smiled brightly. "Happy New Year, Steve. I love you."

"I love you." And he kissed her lovingly. "It was a hell of a year last year," she said as they held each other.

"It was. But this year will be even better."

THE END OF BOOK ONE

Taryn will return in "How Bright and Shiny is the New Year"


	35. Chapter 35 - Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I want to thank you all personally for reading my story. I've been writing for many years, and I've always kept the stories to myself, or only shared them with one or two very close friends.

Thank you all for your positive comments and for coming back again and again to read my new chapters. It is validation for me that I _can_ write, and I'm _good_ at it. I've always been good at taking known characters and building stories with them featuring characters of my own. Now I get to share those with readers from all over the world.

The next book, "How Bright and Shiny is the New Year" will cover the next year in Taryn and Steve's life together. Perhaps the circumstances in "Civil War" will come into play, perhaps not. We'll just have to see how they go about doing the story.

Thank you again to all my readers and followers and I hope you all enjoy the next chapters in Taryn's life with SHIELD and Captain America.

:)


End file.
